Gift From The River
by Xandranda
Summary: she joins the fellowship with no memory of who, or what she is... will she find answers or things she never expected?rating for violance, possibly some conversations later on.Tenth Walker story, don't like don't read.
1. The Gift

Okay, I don't own lord of the rings, the plot or the facts (all can be found in the Books and many in the films) this is the only disclaimer I'll do as I think it's the only one I need. I own nothing. Except the main character obviously, and the extra dialogue… oh, you'll guess which bit's isn't' Tolkin, you're all smart. I hope I do him justice and I hope you'll like this newer version,

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

**GIFT FROM THE RIVER**

**THE GIFT**

The icy water ran over her as she lay in the shallows on her back, gasping for breath, trying to move her numb and spent limbs, she remembered the current tugging at her as she was tossed and turned under and through the water, she remembered the burning of her lungs and the blackness that she still continued to fight. There was a warm touch at her neck, her eyes wearily rolled to focus on a small face not larger than a child but mature with an age of around her own, she opened her mouth to ask where she was but the person cut them off, laying a hand on her shoulder,

'Don't talk, I'll be back in a minute, don't worry, you'll be alright.' The face disappeared from her view.

She looked up into the sky, it was blue, she knew it was though her vision was hazy, the clouds were, feathery, yes feathery she could see trees too, tall with bright green leaves and silver bark. The face appeared again, along with another, adult sized face with dark messy hair and dirty unshaven face.

'Where am I?' she managed to choke out before she began choking, rolling onto her side and nearly receiving a mouthful of water,

'Do not talk. You are in Rivendell, rest for we will help you.' Said the second placing his arms around her and lifting her out of the water,

'Thank you.' She murmured, no longer fighting the darkness that filled her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sheets were clean and smelt fresh, they were thin but surprisingly warm, and she could feel the sun on her face filtering in from the left, earlier she had heard voices speaking in an unknown language. They had left her, one had held a cloth to her head, one had held her hand and muttered something incoherently to the first, she did not know if there were more in the room, throughout her eyes had remained closed, the room was now silent and with the sun beating on her closed lids she stirred from her position. Eyes opened and blinked in the fresh light, the room was pale, one side was open to the trees, a screen slid across for privacy, the room was elegantly furnished, she pushed herself slowly into a seated position, her head ached and her joints and limbs where stiff, though she knew that would fade. Looking down at herself she found herself in a loose, long sleeved white dress with lace trimmings, tightened at her wrists with large cuffs. She walked over to the open side of the room which led onto a small balcony, she looked out and saw a community built into the side of a rock face, a river running through the gulley, she jumped as the door was opened,

'I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. You were found by the river, tell me how you got there? And what you are called?' the dark haired woman asked,

'I… I….' she paused, 'I do not remember.' she told her, only realising it for herself as she spoke,

'That is ill news indeed. But it cannot be helped. I see you are feeling better.' Said the woman kindly,

'Yes. Thank you. This place is beautiful.' She said, walking inside again, feeling at ease in the woman's company,

'Yes, Rivendell, home of elves.'

'Elves?' she asked, then shaking her head she continued, 'I fear that I have much to learn again. I thank you for your hospitality m'lady.'

'Think nothing of it, I shall bring you some clothes for my father wishes to speak with you before the council today.' Said the lady Arwen opening the door,

'Yes. The council, to decide the fate of the one ring… how do I know of this? Have you spoken of this while I was resting?'

'No. I am sure these matters will be put to rest at the council today, I will return.' The door closed and she was left to her thoughts,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' She said quietly before Gandalf could speak the words himself,

'And how do you come to know of these words maiden?' asked Gandalf

'I do not know. I remember nothing more if that is what you desire to know. But as you paused in your words, I could not help but speak…' she trailed off, her voice soft and quiet yet demanding of attention.

'who are you woman?' asked Boromir, his eyes also turning to where she stood a little way from the group, looking out into the distance,

She faced away from them, dark blonde with a twist of a curl hung past her shoulders, she was pale, like elves but she was not flawless like an elf, her ears were slightly pointed, but mostly rounded. She wore an elven dress of leaf green that sank low on her back and flowed to her ankles, large sail like sleeves hung past her finger tips. She turned her head for her grey eyes to focus sadly on the man,

'I ask the same question.'

'She does not know her own name and yet you bring her to council? What is this?' Boromir demanded of Elrond,

'She knew of the council's discussion, and also of the ring. I had wished to speak with her before we convened, but there was not the time.' He answered, 'tell us any more of what you foresee…' he pressed the young woman,

'I do not foresee my lord. These are memories… I am sure of it.' on her last words she turned to face the council to find all eyes on her,

'Memories?' asked Elrond, 'child? What do you mean?'

'I am unsure… but this place, it is strange. I recognise it in some ways, though I have never set foot here before now.' She moved to partially join the group,

'You suggest that you are not from Middle Earth child?'

'Yes. I remember falling into water, and then deep darkness, then light as my lungs began to burn, then darkness again… I then found myself washed up on the bank of a shallow river… the river I fell into was deep, I see no way for me to have been carried down so far with so little water.' She looked over the heads of the council, 'white horses… I saw white horses, they carried me, but when they attacked the dark ones they threw me off their foaming backs.' She placed a hand to her head and looked sadly at Elrond, 'I am sorry that I speak in riddles, in time I hope I can be of more use…'

'But you have been of use child. You are a gift from the river to us, we prayed for help and we have been answered.' He told her kindly and if slightly joyously,

'I do not know if I am a gift, but it seems true that I was brought here by the river…I pray you are right lord… I will leave now, I do not wish to trespass within business that is not my own.'

'You will sit with us,' he commanded, she nodded and retook her place looking into the distance...

The time passed and the meeting continued, she did not listen intently to the words and tales that were spoken, more pressing matters clouded her mind although she understood none and speaking of them aloud would puzzle the council and fear for her sanity, what sane maiden would speak of dark clouds with wings and rocks that fall from above, and fire and ash that fall into endless darkness. Her thought was broken as the ring was once again mentioned, she turned to see the thin band of gold that lay one a podium in the centre, a shadow over it as the dwarf raised his axe, men, elves and dwarves alike stood in anticipation, she pushed between two elves and gripped the handle of his axe, he did not lower it but looked at her with angry eyes from under overgrown eyebrows,

'Do not harm yourself dwarf, the ring is more powerful than you think.' Were her words before he tore his axe from her hand and brought it down upon the ring which blinded the council for a number of seconds, their vision cleared to find pieces of the dwarf's axe littered around the ring and the dwarf himself on the ground, the girl also had fallen to the floor and now sat rubbing her head which had hit the floor, or possibly someone in the council.

'You would be wise dwarf to listen in future.' Said the elf from Mirkwood kneeling down next to the girl to examine her head,

'He was not to know that I was right! He means no harm, only to protect his people and be true to his nature.' She told him, waving the elf's hands from her,

'I believe you have hit your head harder than anticipated,' said the elf, a chuckle hidden within his words,

'I am inclined to agree elf, I am finding this situation rather humorous and for what reason I am in the dark.' She chuckled as she was helped to her feet, 'my mind appears somehow clearer, as though a blanket has been lifted… strange images within seem true to me, though impossible all the same.' She rose and moved back to stand near the wizard, laying a hand briefly on the young hobbit's shoulder who she had had seen flinch when the ring had been struck.

'The ring must be cast into the depths of mount doom for it to be destroyed.' Said Elrond after going over the last few seconds in his mind,

Although she heard the words, she heard something else in the background, it was faint, a whispering, she turned to look at the young hobbit, who was staring at the ring and cringing, she now saw that the council was fighting, the elf from Mirkwood was holding his fellow elves back without much avail, the dwarves seemed to thirst for battle and the men were arguing between themselves not only with the rest of the council. The young hobbit stood and spoke, her heart felt heavy for him, the fighting continued, the ring seemed to thrive within the arguing,

'I will take it!'

Gandalf had heard and slowly turned, and one by one the council became silent, all eyes focused on the young hobbit,

'I will take the ring.' He spoke again, 'though I do not know the way.'

One by one she saw people join the hobbit, first Gandalf, then the man Aragorn, the Mirkwood elf and then the dwarf, she stepped forward, between the elf and Gandalf, and with a quick glance to Elrond who nodded slightly she continued,

'I will also accompany you. I may not remember my skills, but I am sure I can be taught others as we travel,' she looked around to unsure eyes of the council, 'if I am indeed a gift I am sure I should travel with you… there should be no great danger until we enter Mordor.' There was a nod from Elrond,

'You carry the fate of us all little one.' said the man Boromir, slowly walking towards the group, 'if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.' The was a sudden rustling in the plants behind them, a hobbit came dashing out of them and sped up to the other hobbit with a cry of "Here!"

Coming to a halt beside the hobbit, ducking under Aragorn's arm he announced 'Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me.'

'No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not!' Elrond said with a smile,

'Oi! We're coming too!' two more hobbit's ran into the council and up to the hobbit, 'you'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!' the one who had spoke had been the one to find her by the river,

'They multiply quickly.' She murmured, only Gandalf heard her and graced the observation with a smile,

'Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest,' he paused again, 'thing!' he finished with a definite nod,

'Well that rules you out Pip!'

'Nine companions,' said Elrond looking over the group, 'so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring.' She could not help but smile slightly, the title warmed her heart and her mind was peaceful,

'Right.' Said one of the hobbits, 'where are we going?'

The fellowship looked down on him with creased brows before dissipating, shaking their heads sadly and leaving him standing in confusion until another hobbit dragged him off after Gandalf.

'Lord. Was I right for volunteering?' she asked, walking along side Elrond,

'Yes child, I feel that you will be of help to them. Though I do not know how.'

'Thank you lord. Could I ask something of you? I understand if you refuse for you have been too kind to me already,'

'What is it you wish?' he asked, pausing at the steps to the throne room,

'A name. I ask that you give me a name.'

'You should decide that yourself child…'

'No. I have tried, but nothing sounds right, I know that you will give me a name suited to me. And I wish to have something to keep with me always to remember my time here.'

'I see.' He turned from her and began to ascend the stairs, 'I wish you luck on your travels and I pray that your memory returns to you… Téanar.'

'Thank you lord. I will not forget this place or the kindness you have shown me.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And first chapter done, you like? I have changed a bit in this, reading back over it, it didn't sound right, I still have the original so if you preferred that then I can always change it back. Please review I'd like to know your verdicts, thanks.

Xandrandra xx


	2. A Dark Cloud with Wings

This one is a little bit shorter, but hopefully just as good. Thank you to those who read and reviewed, hope you all like the changes I've made in this chapter,

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

**A Dark Cloud with Wings**

Nine companions to the ring bearer Frodo, Merry, the hobbit who had found her by the river, Pippin, the clueless hobbit she decided, Sam, Frodo's lifelong friend, gardener and now protector, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor represented men, Gimli son of Glóin, the dwarf who had tried to destroy the ring. Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood for elves, then Gandalf their guide, and herself, Téanar. She was to be the only female of the company, deep inside she felt that something would become of this fact though she knew not of the form it would take. She had asked for suitable travel clothing and Arwen had brought to her old riding clothing from male and female elves that were no longer wanted. Téanar fashioned her own practical yet feminine wear with little help. A pair of thick green breaches and long sleeved thick green shirt to match, under the shirt she wore a sleeveless cotton vest type of undergarment, with her bust and the tightness of the breeches, not to mention the company she would hold for an unknown amount of time, she opted to shorten a thick and warm leather brown skirt to mid thigh length and place slits up to the hips on each side for easy movements, a brown thinly strapped and low cut un-stiffened corset like garment with a leather tie front was worn over the shirt and she wore thick elfish boots on her feet. Elrond had presented her firstly with a long slender knife that was sheathed in a leather belt that hung loosely around her waist, dropping on the right side where the knife hung to knock against her hip. His daughter Arwen had then taken her to one side and handed her a bow, showing her how to hold it and how to nock an arrow correctly, she would need practice though she felt more at ease with another weapon, and she felt that she would have need of them, although the road was not thought to be dangerous. With this in mind she was gifted with a bow and quiver of arrows, Arwen then strapped supports around both her wrists to protect them from damage when firing the bow. She left wishing her luck on her travels; Téanar once again thanked them for their kindness before seeking out the rest of the fellowship. They were found in the court, the hobbit Sam and man Aragorn packing up a pony, the other three hobbits were talking to each other. The man Boromir was seen checking his weapons while the dwarf and elf sat as far from each other as was possible, Merry looked up, noticing her approach and waved heartily, she nodded with a small smile in acknowledgement,

'Hey! How are you?' he asked, the ring bearer and the hobbit Pippin turning to greet her also,

'I am much better; I thank you for finding me.' She said with a small bow that was mainly in her head,

'Aww, it was nothing, couldn't just leave you lying there now could I?' he answered blushing,

'Those are strange clothes for a woman.' Boromir told her,

'For people of this land that may be so, though I feel no discomfort.' She replied,

'You will be defenceless…'

'I am joining you man of Gondor, not only though my own wishes but it is believed that I am a gift to this world. Many believe that I shall help the hobbit, and maybe even you. Don't judge me before I have proven myself defenceless… woman are strong, we have abilities that men cannot have. I may prove useful in this world of males.'

'And what abilities may these be, woman.' The man asked with questions in his eyes,

'Charm my friend.' She could hear the hobbits laugh nearby, though trying to be discreet, she smiled, 'which is something that many males lack when speaking to those they do not know.' She laughed, 'you could also use me as a diversion, you are accompanying a defenceless woman, not a hobbit who holds the fate of the world in his hands, I am sure many would like such a trinket.'

'You are unlike any woman I have ever met; you speak your mind and do not think of your words to those above you.'

'You are not above me; we are all now equal, warriors, part of the Fellowship. Know that, not what you have learned before. For I shall continue to treat you as I am now, truthfully, lies are for enemies, not for friends.'

'Perhaps you are a gift… you already have most under your spell of female charm… you may prove useful…' he smiled,

'I see that you are also under her charm… how many more shall she ensnare, I wonder...' Aragorn appeared at their sides, leading the pony named bill, 'come, we must leave, we have much distance to travel.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had walked for many hours, resting little, at first she had carried her bow, but it had become cumbersome with some terrain, she hooked it over her head and shoulder and carried it that way, leaving both her hands free to steady herself when she climbed some of the rocks and slippery grass. Gandalf led the group; she walked behind him, Legolas followed close behind, then Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam leading Bill, with Boromir and finally Aragorn in the rear. Gandalf began to lead them up to a hill with large stones and boulders about it, the climb was not steep but she hooked her bow over her head none the less, she lay her hand on a stone during the climb and drew it back with a sharp but quiet intake of breath, she heard a pause from the elf behind her, she covered her action by tucking her hair behind her ear, then gingerly tapping the stone before laying her hand on it and climbing on up to the summit.

'We shall rest here.' Gandalf announced upon reaching the top,

The hobbits dumped their packs and began to gather wood for a fire, Sam bringing out pans and food to cook with the aid of Frodo. The dwarf went to talk to Gandalf while the two men began to teach Pippin and Merry to use a sword, Legolas stood on a rock, looking back towards Rivendell, he noticed that the woman was moving around the site, looking into bushes, sometimes removing branches and placing them atop, she looked under rocks. She noticed his watchful eyes and turned to face him fully, walking over to him,

'What do you see?' she asked quietly, looking out to where he had gazed

'Grass, hills and the cliffs where Rivendell stands, though that is distant even for my eyes,'

'I see, even with my eyes it is beautiful, familiar yet new and wonderful to my senses,' She walked off and stood beneath a large boulder, she crouched and ducked into a large bush,

Legolas followed her, kneeling he dodged a thrown branch, 'what is it you are doing?'

'Making sure we have places to hide.' She told him, getting back out and standing only to seat herself on a flat rock in the sun.

'Hide? Have you seen something I have not?' he asked looking at her as she seated herself comfortably before looking into his eyes,

'No… but I know we need places to hide… there will be a dark cloud with wings.' She sighed and looked away, 'I cannot be much use, and my riddles will not help until they are solved. I feel that precautions should be taken, lest my riddles be solved too late.' She told him, stretching and adjusting her quiver, bow and knife to sit more comfortably before leaning back on her hands,

The elf left her to look into the distance again; she looked to the man Boromir who seemed to have the trust of the hobbits as well as the rest of the fellowship. He currently fought with the hobbits Merry and Pippin, teaching them to use their swords, they were not bad fighters, she knew that she would have to learn also, she would ask once she had rested, her mind was filled with images of a strange dark cloud, there was a cry as the hobbits attacked Boromir, with fits of giggles, Aragorn stood to try and pry off the smaller beings, she also stood, moving towards them, moving to aid Aragorn, laughing, she felt the hands around her ankles before she managed to grab the collar of Merry's jacket, she made a grab for Aragorn, both of the two being thrown off their feet, landing quite heavily on their backs, the hobbits laughing. She rolled over, laughing and pushed herself up and onto her feet, brushing herself off, suddenly straightening, moving towards where the dwarf now stood, the elf already stood upon a rock, looking towards two mountains, where a dark cloud sat upon the horizon, she moved forward, her head filled with images once again, jumping onto a rock, crouching, eyes staring out at the cloud,

'A wisp of cloud.' Said the dwarf with a shrug of his broad shoulders,

'It is moving fast and against the wind,' said Boromir, as he finally stood, looking over Aragorn's shoulder,

'Crebain from Dunland!' cried Legolas turning to Gandalf,

'Hide!' he ordered,

She watched as Sam doused the fire with water and their packs dragged under rocks and into bushes she had hollowed earlier, one by one the group disappeared, she jumped from the rock to come to an abrupt halt in the bush below, a form slid in beside her clamping a cool hand over her mouth and wrapping an arm around her waist pinning her arms to her sides to keep her still for the elf had startled her with his sudden appearance. Crows flew low over the rocks, the wind from beneath their wings rustling the bushes they all hid in, she lent back into the elf's chest calming her racing heart, his grip loosened around her though didn't release her, she freed one arm and gently, carefully hooked his hand with her fingers, pulling it away from her mouth and down to near her shoulder, she turned her head and barely whispered,

'A dark cloud with wings.'

The elf nodded and rested his now free hand on her shoulder so both his arms were loosely around her, there was not much space and the girl kept trying to get out of the bush, he could hear the crows as they came by for another pass at the rocks in hope of movement, but found none, flying off with their loud voices fading into the distance. One by one the fellowship emerged from their hiding place, as Legolas slid out of the bush and helping the girl to stand, he apologised for his positioning,

'Think no more of it elf, I had not thought that they would make two passes, I would have surely endangered all if you had not stopped me.' She said kindly walking over to Gandalf,

'The pass is being watched, we must take the route over Caradhras.' Said the wise elder pointing to a snow capped mountain.

They all gazed up at the snow covered peak, though none lingering, they moved to finish their meals, the hobbits returning to their sword play, she herself joined them with the knife that had been given to her, though she did not stay long, she repeated a number of drills shown to her by Aragorn, copying them correctly each time, soon she sat down, her head throbbing slightly. They were roused by the wizard and onward they trekked, towards the foot of the long climb ahead of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And the next one, some added, some taken away again. hope you liked this as much as you did the last chapter, review as always, really want to know your verdicts and ideas, they really help, especially with these new changes.

Xandrandra xx


	3. Nightmares

Once again, thank you to all who reviewed; it's great to hear your comments, not many changes to this chapter but there are a few subtle ones,

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

**Nightmares**

They stopped to rest for the night at the foot of the mountain. The hobbits slept as two of the group watched the dark of night the rest nearby to be woken up so the two could rest. Boromir and Legolas watched, the elf not needing much sleep would stay for most shifts, taking for himself only an hour or so of rest. She lay on her right side watching their shadows, the fire behind her with the hobbit's clustered around it, Aragorn lay near to her feet facing away from the fire as she did, Gimli's snoring could be heard from the other side of the fire, she slowly let sleep wash over her.

'I do not believe Elrond was wise to let her travel with us.' Said Boromir quietly toying with his sword,

'She has coped well so far. Why do you think this?' asked the blue eyed elf,

'We know nothing about her…'

'Neither does she.' The elf observed,

'How can we be sure?'

'Gandalf and Elrond trust her; you should have faith in their judgment.'

'And what when we must fight? We cannot protect her along with Frodo; at least the hobbit has some skills with a weapon…'

'We have not seen if she can fight yet Boromir, she carries with her a bow, quiver and knife, she may know how to fight.'

'that may be true, she learnt much in a short amount of time earlier today, perhaps she does have some skills, if we come under attack.'

'Have faith in Gandalf, and in Lord Elrond, she may truly be a gift to our quest. Rest my friend; your eyes are useless in this light. I will wake Aragorn.' Said the elf standing,

'Be careful elf.' Said the man, walking to the other side of the fire to near where Gimli slept, his snoring ceased,

Legolas knelt by the girl's feet to lay a hand on Aragorn's shoulder to wake him, he rose with a shake of his head rubbing his eyes, nodding at the young elf he rose, stretched and took a seat where the elf had sat before, trying to raise his alertness. The elf began to stand when his ankle was gently kicked by the girl, he turned to look at her, standing fully, she now lay on her back, the blanket that covered her wrinkled as she moved, her eyes were open, he raised an eyebrow at her but received no response, he moved to crouch beside her. Her breathing was short and ragged, she moved slightly, it was the reason she had kicked out, her lips were moving in informing words, her eyes were open, her grey eyes staring up into the night sky,

'Aragorn.' The elf called softly,

'What is it Legolas?' he asked,

The elf gestured to the girl; the man walked over and knelt next to the elf, looking over the female before touching her hand and receiving no response. He looked to his friend,

'Do not fear, she is dreaming. I thought that your kindred also slept this way.'

'We do, I did not know that she was an elf, she seems very un-elf like, I had thought her to be of your kindred,'

'I do not know, but if she is it is not unheard of for people to sleep with their eye's open as the elves do.' Laying a hand on the elf's shoulder the man rose, 'one day we will find out.' He said walking and sitting back down to watch,

The elf watched her, her breathing was uneven, she did not seem to be sleeping well, her head and body had begun to move more, his eyes narrowed as she began this, she moved away from him with a start, a hand flying to her throat, then lowering to rest on her heart as she blinked and her eyes focused on his face, her own features relaxing in recognition

'Do not kneel so close elf, you gave me a start.' She sat up and turned to face him, 'why do you kneel close? What has happened?' she looked around, locating all of the fellowship,

'No, I am sorry to have woken you. You had your eyes open, I thought you were awake, but you were dreaming.' The young elf explained, moving away,

'Dreaming.' She nodded, standing and shaking her limbs to loosen them, 'do elves dream?' she asked, picking up and sheathing her knife,

'Sometimes.' The elf answered, following her over to where Aragorn now sat,

'Would you mind if I joined you?' she asked, standing over him,

'You should rest, it is a long climb, and we will not get much rest.'

'I am no longer tired, and I could not sleep now.'

'Sit, though there is not much to see in the darkness,' said Aragorn as the elf and the girl sat beside him, 'may I ask, have you remembered your name?'

'No, though once I do I will tell you all. Why do you ask?' she asked him,

'We do not know what to call you.' Said the man truthfully,

'Téanar.' She answered,

'Téanar?' asked Aragorn, taken back by her quick answer,

'Before I left I asked Elrond for a suitable name, that is what he gave me.' She explained, 'do you hear that?' she asked, turning her head to look at the two males,

'Hear what?'

'That. Either someone is hungry or there is something out there that's growling.' She noticed a strange look from the elf and man, 'I have remembered some things, my speech seems to be effected as I remember more… though none of it of any use or sense.' She explained quickly,

There was a howl, and eyes began to glow in the dark, slowly growing brighter as the animals grew closer, she mentally scolded herself for leaving her bow and arrows with her blanket, she drew her knife and held it in her left hand, tucking it up so the blade ran along the inside of her forearm, she could see Aragorn had draw his sword for it shone in the darkness, the sound of an arrow being drawn back on a bow signalled Legolas was ready for the attack. There was noise behind them, stirring within the camp,

'Gandalf!' called Aragorn, his eyes never leaving the approaching wolves,

'We are surrounded.' She told them, edging away from the man and elf and back towards the camp, she could see out of the corners of her eyes that the wolves were focused on the sleeping hobbits, 'they want Frodo.' She hissed,

There was a pained howl as one leapt into the air only to receive an arrow to the throat from the elf's bow. Seeing one of their own fall the rest attacked, she turned and ran towards the fire, near to the now shocked, awake and frozen hobbits, as one came flying towards them she turned her back to it, knelt and drove her left arm back and up, she felt the blade pierce the wolf's flesh and she knew from the way it fell onto her arm with a scream that she had killed. Feeling the dull pain flow down her arm from having the dead beast crash on it she pulled her arm out and switched her knife to her right hand, locking away the tip, pull the knife out and move before the attacker falls, within the depths of her confused and reeling mind. She remembered charging at an oncoming wolf and thrusting her blade deep into its body and twisting the handle as she pulled it out and moved onto the next. Aragorn's sword flashed as wolf upon wolf died with it's blood upon the blade, Legolas's bow was singing as it's arrows sailed through the air, never missing it's target, the battle cries of the dwarf could be heard though their owner's whereabouts unknown, the hobbit's had their own weapons drawn and were ready to protect themselves, though a cry from Aragorn telling them to stay back kept them from advancing on the wolves. A wolf ran through the camp and towards the back of the man Boromir, a knife bit down onto the back of it's neck as he turned to face the girl who nodded curtly before moving to swipe at a wolf that was too close to nearing the hobbit's, moving back to be nearer to where Gandalf now stood holding a branch aloft within one hand, she fended off yet another wolf but her knife could not find a sheath for itself within the fur of the snarling beast, falling backwards onto her back, she brought her foot up to it's belly and threw it over her head onto the blade of Aragorn, the next beast to attack her flew sideways as an elven arrow plunged into it's neck. Gandalf shook the branch and commanded in an elven language, she covered her eyes as a blaze sprang from tree to tree, the howls and eyes that remained fleeing as a single arrow burning with the spell found a home within the heart of the pack's leader. She waited until she saw weapons being lowed, then allowed her body to relax and sprawl onto the grass, her knife still within her grasp. She sighed and closed her eyes allowing her spine to sink into the grass, she heard unhidden footfalls beside her, they came to a stop, and she opened her eyes to look up into the darkness that was the dwarf's own,

'Are you alright miss?' he asked,

'Yes. I am fine.' She sat up and looked around at the fellowship, 'I did not expect to know how to fight.'

'You fought heartily none the less, girl!' said Boromir,

'I have done it before. I believe, to some extent at least.' She said accepting his hand as she rose, 'it is strange, the movements seemed instinctual.'

'Dawn is nearly here. Let us get what sleep we can before we make for the pass.' Said Gandalf after conferring with Aragorn quietly.

The hobbit's huddled together nervously until sleep claimed them, Boromir lay down and within minutes his chest was rhythmically rising and falling. Gandalf sat with his back against a rock, his head on his chest and face hidden by his hat, Gimli once again slept away from the group, his axe forever in his hand. Aragorn and Legolas sat watch, she stood quietly looking around, she paced from side to side then in widening circles before going to Aragorn's side and crouching so she could see his face. He looked taken aback by her sudden appearance,

'I am sorry to have startled you. But I believe there should be bodies.' She told him, her voice a whisper,

'There are no bodies?' she shook her head, 'these were no ordinary wolves, we will leave this place with the first light.' He told those who were awake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Did you like? Hope you did not so many changes in this one, onto the next eh?

Xandrandra xx


	4. Snow Folly

Fourth chapter, I hope you like this one, spent quite a bit of time on this one with the tweaking; it's also about 12 pages on my pc so it's the longest chapter yet! Thanks to all for reading the last chapter,

Enjoy,

Xandrandra xx

**Snow Folly**

The snow was still thin though steadily growing thicker; the 10 travellers continued forward, the hobbits delighted by the sight of snow for no hobbit alive save Bilbo remembered the last snow that had fallen in the Shire. The men's spirits were lifted by the pureness and clean look to their surroundings while the dwarf complained of his cold feet, Gandalf who led the fellowship pushed through the snow as though hurried to reach the end of the pass, the elf walked normally over the snow, his feet leaving barely a mark. The female of the group seemed most effected for she did not remember snow from her past and her energy seemed renewed when she saw it, running up to the first bank and touching it with her fingers, turning to the other nine with a simple smile on her face, she now strayed ahead of the group, observing the untouched snow covered rocks and plants. The group stopped to rest as the snow became deeper and more of a wade than that of a walk, the hobbit's were knee deep in the cold white and were beginning to feel the cold, Téanar looked back to find them resting, taking another look up the mountain she turned back and began to walk towards them her slow step slowly speeding into a jog, as she came to their resting place she fell forwards onto her hands, turning a graceful cartwheel in the snow, folding her legs as she came down to finish sitting, her legs crossed, in the snow beside the hobbit Merry.

'Show off.' He muttered, though his eyes glinted,

'I merely tripped hobbit. Would you prefer for me to land on you if the situation were to arise again?' she asked, laughing.

'Eh, eh, Merry! She's fallin' for ya charm!' said Pippin, waggling an eyebrow in the pair's direction,

Téanar reached behind her back, pulling the snow together quietly as he spoke, patting it into a ball, the two men watched her with interest, her strange behaviour had always been noticed by the fellowship, and this was yet another unusual trait of the woman's. Pippin found himself covered in a soft snow a few seconds after he finished his words, one of his eyebrows raised as though frozen by the cold,

'Right. If that's how you want it then here!' he pulled together his own handful of snow, launching it in her direction, missing her and hitting the hobbit next to her.

'That's it!' Merry cried,

Aragorn ducked as a snow missile flew towards his head, the wizard, elf, dwarf and two men sat in a stunned silence as the hobbit's and girl ran through the snow, the hobbit's teaming up against the girl who moved so gracefully over the snow,

'Certainly an elf.' Said Boromir,

'Nay, elves do not conduct themselves in such a manner.' Said the elf,

'But her feet leave no mark, the hobbits are knee deep and they are following her path.' He argued,

'And surely my friend you wish to join them.' Said Aragorn innocently, a glint in his eye,

'Do not jest my friend, this is a child's game.' Was the elf's answer,

'It is a preposterous display of childishness!' said the dwarf, 'look at them! Running around playing with snow!'

'You dislike the snow?' asked Boromir,

'I am a dwarf…'

'Look.' Gandalf interrupted them, pointing to the game,

The hobbits stood throwing balls of snow at the girl as she dodged them, she jumped up and back, her body turning, her hands connected with the snow, her elbows bending and pushing her legs over, pushing up she came to land on her feet to repeat the process once again, to end standing with a large clump of snow in her hands, she ran to the hobbits, throwing it at them, stooping to collect more in one hand then diving sideways into what was a cartwheel to dodge more snow, though one hand held a ball the wheel was flawless. She turned to the hobbits and ran at them, with her speed it seemed she would not stop, the hobbits froze in a line of four, debating which way to run, upon reaching the still frozen hobbits she jumped, wrapping her arms around her waist and turning in the air as she rotated her body to land feet first facing the hobbits who had turned, their heads watching her body as she flew over head. Merry was the first to move, charging at her and knocking her onto her back with the other three moments later coming to attack.

'Strange.' Said Gandalf,

'Impressive.' Was Aragorn's comment,

'The grace of an elf…' Legolas said to himself,

'So you can do that too?' the dwarf asked,

'I do not know. I have never tried.'

'I would not recommend it, if you did not land correctly you would surly be in pain.' Aragorn told him, 'let us finish this game for we must move on.' He told them standing and going over to the mound of hobbit, girl and snow.

'Alright. You won. Hobbit's are indeed the kings of snow.' Chuckled the girl,

'Let us finish this game for we must press on.' Said Aragorn

'Sure strider, come on!' said Pippin pulling hobbit limbs and resulting in being chased back to their packs,

'That was impressive,' said Aragorn looking down on the snow covered girl

'It seemed natural to me… like fighting, one moment I was running, the next I was in the air, my body moving as though it were in another's hands… I look forward to the day when I remember.' she told him,

Aragorn offered his hand which she grasped, then pulled away from suddenly, then rubbing her hands together, 'cold hands.' She muttered, reaching for his hand again and standing, 'the path looks thin, keep close to the walls.' She said brushing herself down and walking to retrieve her weapons,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It cut into their skin, turning lips blue and faces pink, it blinded them and pushed against them. Frodo stumbled, rolled down to come to a stop at Aragorn's feet, the company stopped when they saw Boromir holding the ring, she was too far away to hear their words, but she could see Aragorn's hand tighten on his sword, only to release when Boromir handed the ring to Frodo and climbed on. She was worried, the ring was powerful, and all knew that, though she herself had felt no pull towards it, true, she had not spent long in the ring bearers company, but she felt uncomfortable that she could not feel what the others felt, it was yet another difference that pushed her away from the males. She walked ahead of the company as she had done for most of their trek across the white landscape, she looked back to find Gandalf ploughing a path, the two men carrying the four hobbits, two each, the dwarf trudged through the snow, his beard and hair now white with the heavy fall. Legolas walked slowly at the back, his eyes narrowed as the flakes stung his eyes and melted on his lashes, she walked a few more paces before once again stopping, the storm seeming stronger, she looked back, Gandalf catching her eyes, she motioned to stay near the walls, he nodded and changed his course. She tried to walk further but the wind and snow stung her eyes causing small streams of tears to make their way down her face, she turned and wiped her eyes with the heel of one hand, motioning for the elf to come to her. He stepped out of the trench the others had made and onto the snow at the side, his feet leaving no visible prints, the rest of the company watching him enviously. He arrived at her side within a few moments,

'This storm is not natural.' She told him,

'I have feared that myself… what else is bothering you Téanar?' he asked, reading her troubled and teary eyes,

'Rocks will fall from the sky followed by a sea of white.' She told him, a sad smile on her lips, and 'stay close to Gandalf.' She told him before moving to the back,

The elf turned his face to the direction they were headed, cocking his head,

'There is a voice upon the air.'

'Saruman.' Muttered Gandalf, before setting about casting his own spell, she hurried to the back of line, warning them to stay close to each other and the wall, the men headed her words, the dwarf however did not move, but seemed to move away from the wall, as rocks rained down from the cliff face above, Téanar pushed him nearer the wall, pushing her own body away from the edge so they stood side by side. Upon hearing Gandalf's more powerful tones, she pushed the dwarf into the men and crouched with her hands over her head as the avalanche covered them all. Legolas was the first to emerge slowly followed by the rest of the company, the men digging out the hobbits and the elf aiding the dwarf, who was knocked over along with the elf as Téanar erupted out of the snow with a scowl on her face,

'I would appreciate if you did not stand on me.' She told them, her face slowly relaxing

she extended a hand to the dwarf who still lay on the ground, he accepted it after a moments hesitation, she put her hands over her head again as another lump of snow fell down and hit her back, forcing her down onto one knee in the snow, she heard the ring bearer's decision, they would head for the mines of Moria, she closed her eyes and let out a breath she hadn't realised she held, trying to wipe the heaviness that now weighed on her heart, something terrible would happen, this she knew, though what she could not tell, her head once again throbbed, she rubbed her temples though it did nothing to ease the pain.

Once more Gandalf led them, but this time the pace was slower and easier as the storm seemed to rapidly ease off as they made their way to the foot of the mountain once more. They rested briefly in the snow to check for injuries and to recover the strength that had been lost in the cold and immense pressure. Save minor cuts and bruises none were hurt though the company's mood had deteriorated like the altitude, the hobbits tried to lighten the hearts as much as they possibly could, and only they seemed to have their spirit's lifted, Téanar, the company had expected her to join in with the snow folly once more but no matter the number that hit her she remained quiet and refused to join the four, her knees drawn loosely up with her chin resting on them, her hands gripping her ankles, one occasionally straying to rub her temple. Gandalf did not wish to go through Moria but all other paths were blocked and the company had resigned themselves to the path through the dwarf mines, though none too willingly. Gimli was the only one pleased to be travelling along that path, he contented himself with recounting stories of the mines to the fellowship though none seemed to listen, and he gave up with the males in the company, and went to talk to Téanar, her given name now known among the group.

'Miss Téanar? Are you alright?' the gruff voice of the dwarf asked,

'Yes master dwarf. Is there something I can assist you with?' she answered, she turned her head to face him, the movement sending another stab of pain through her head,

'No. it is just you sit so quiet and still, we were worried…'

'I am just thinking of the next step in our journey, my head also hurts, I think the cold has finally affected me.' She told him as he sat next to her, though a reasonable distance away,

'My cousin Balin will give us a fine welcome, food drink and lots of heat to warm you up lass, I do not see why everyone is so worried. They are more than just mines!' Scoffed the dwarf

'That is what I fear. There is a heavy weight on my heart that has not lifted since our path was chosen.' She told him,

'Come, we must press on save spend the night out here on the snow.' Said Aragorn placing a hand on their shoulders,

They reached the foot of the slope long before nightfall; they managed a few more miles before they were forced to stop for the dark. They stopped to sleep in a very small clearing, no more than a gap within the trees large enough for the group to spread out with a small fire, the group was silent as they ate apart from the quiet chatter from the hobbits and the dwarf. The elf was to sit most watches with the other alternating between Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and Boromir, they did not allow the hobbits to guard because of their small size, the pain in her head has left her, she was not angry but frustrated, they did not include her in the watches, she was a women, she knew this, she also knew their views on a woman's place, though she herself had very different view, she wished she could remember more, prove to them that she was equal to each of the fellowship… she finished her food and picked up her weapons, walking around the edge of the opening, looking up into the branches of the nearby trees, she stopped under one and hooked her bow over her shoulder and head once again before preparing herself to jump. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Boromir watching her, he was sitting nearest to her, and she looked away,

'Is there something you wish of me Boromir?' she asked quietly so no one else could hear her words,

'Where are you going is all miss.'

'I am going to sleep where when I wake I can have a view of the camp.' She turned to him, 'I have not been included in the watches so I shall make my own. I wish you goodnight my friend.' With that she turned and jumped into the leaves,

Her words had been quiet so that no one could hear them save the man, but he too had heard them, he watched her shadowed form as it climbed into the higher boughs of the tree, the leaves stopped shaking as she began to rest. He had not realised that she had not been included in the watches; he would have to speak with Aragorn when they watched together. The elf watched as the fellowship settled down to sleep leaving the man Boromir and himself to their thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The branches seemed to enclose about her, cradling her as they swayed, she had woken a long time ago, now she looked down onto the fellowship, her thoughts running through her mind as she tried to put them into some type of order. The man Aragorn was on watch, who was the other she wondered, trying to pinpoint the second watch, she settled herself back against the trunk and looked up to the stars, wondering if she had memorised any in her past.

'Do you always watch me as I sleep elf?' she asked her gaze lowering then turning to her right,

'Aragorn asked me to check on you.' He told her, sitting on a branch next to her own,

'Unless I yell or fall I am fine.' He nodded and began to leave, 'there is a good view of the camp and forest from up here, and you are welcome to stay for the view if you wish.' She said looking once again into the sky, noticing that he settled more comfortably on the branch,

'Do you recognise any?' he asked, also gazing upwards,

'I truly could not say, I have no memory of ever memorising any, though the sky… I feel that the stars have always held a place in my heart. They feel familiar, yet, I have the sense of awe I have with most of this world.' She told him, she looked down through the thin branches to the fellowship below, 'I am tempted to throw something on Boromir's head. It is sad that this tree bares no fruit.' She smiled sadly at him.

'You are a strange one Téanar.' She was told,

'Would I be me if I wasn't?' she asked, being rewarded with a small smile.

Silence followed her words; it was not uncomfortable like many absences of noise caused, but calm, peaceful,

'I do not wish to go into the mines.' She said, not realising she had spoken aloud until he asked,

'Why?'

'I am not sure, but my heart is heavy and has been so since it was decided that Moria was our path.' She told him,

'I also feel it, though I have reason to for I have heard the tales of the mines, you have not.'

'That is what worries me. But dawn approaches fast, rest, for I have watched and seen that you have had none. I will watch with Aragorn and retrieve you when we leave.' The two swapped branches and she started her decent.

'Legolas?' asked Aragorn as she stepped out of the shadows,

'Téanar.' She answered, 'the elf is resting.' She walked over to him and sat down with her legs folded, her quiver on her back, knife at her hip and bow in hand,

'We will depart for Moria when the dawn breaks,' she was informed,

'Yes, it will be a long trip… and dark.' She stood and walked to the other side of the camp where she looked into the trees though appearing not to look at anything.

Aragorn shook his head,

'My friend, she is in a world that is far from her own. The company appears to forget that. When her memory returns I am certain she will be able to tell you much, but for now, trust her, and let her think. She is changing, she needs time to adjust.'

'Gandalf, must you too now speak in riddles?' asked the man,

'I am speaking on her behalf, Aragorn, riddles are a forte of hers.' smiled the old man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I think this is better than the first version, hope you all think so too, review.. You know you want to!

Xandrandra xx


	5. Darkness

Okay, next chapter, I have actually finished the books now and am into my own story so I'm going to try to update as much as possible, still looking for a beta, but I have used every comb in my house to go through this story and I think I have everything sorted, let me know if you see some massive mistake and I will change it, not a problem. Hope you like this chapter… to those who read the original, you will see the major change in this chapter

Xandrandra xx

**Darkness**

The water was dark and motionless, she had seen it long before they had reached it, she had slowed her pace to walk beside the elf and dwarf as they approached, and the elf appeared to be the only one of the company with time for her riddle warnings.

'What is it this time?' though even he seemed to be loosing patience with her,

'There is a problem,' she told him, 'really big squid.'

'What is a squid?' asked Gimli,

'That is the problem… I do not remember.' she answered, walking closer to the wall as they neared the water.

She drew her bow as Gandalf searched for the door, she had a brief glimpse of the silver outlined door, but her mind felt like it was exploding, her heart was being clenched in a fist, she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall as Gandalf pondered the riddle. A hand pressed to her head, suddenly the pain lessened, though her worry increased, she looked around the group, they were all calm, possibly not calm, but none seemed to sense the worry that she held in her heart, she looked to the elf to find him watching her with a strange look in his eye, she shrugged, she didn't know what was wrong. She adjusted her quiver so she could reach it with both hands and tightened her hold on her bow, something was going to happen, and she knew it, but whether any would take heed of her warning and draw their weapons was yet another thing unknown to her, a lake before them a sheer cliff behind them, it was a narrow space to fight in, she hoped that her worry was false. Gandalf had given up with the riddle and was now sitting on a rock, Frodo stood suddenly and spoke, though she didn't hear his words, her eyes were on the darkness of the water, Merry and Pippin had cast stones into their depths, and the ripples that she could see were not from the stones, she began to speak when she saw that the fellowship was entering the mines,

'Aragorn, we must leave. This place is not safe.' She told him urgently, catching his arm as he entered,

'The woman is afraid of the dark, stay close to us, we will protect you.' Said Boromir, rolling his eyes,

'I would be surprised if you could protect me man, you do not know from what yet, though I have been trying to say.' She said, her voice diamond hard, quivering with anger or fear, even she could not tell, 'there is going to be a squid. And all I know is it means trouble.' She cut him off before he could ask her what indeed a squid was,

'a mine!' she heard Gimli exclaim as Boromir pushed her inside ahead of himself, a crunch as the remains of a scull broke under his feet,

'This is no mine, it is a tomb!' he said, glancing at her, his eyes wide, hers narrowed,

'Goblins!' the elf spat, drawing his bow and pointing it to the darkness,

She had her own arrow to her string, but hers pointed at the entrance and out over the water, as the fellowship backed out of the mine she stopped just inside the doorway, waiting, Frodo's cry for help came a few seconds later. As snake like arms crawled out of the water and began to attack the fellow ship she let her arrow fly, hitting one of the many tentacles, she could see the elf with his bow, he shot the tentacle that held Frodo above the water, the hobbit was released and plummeted into Aragorn's arms. She was forced further into the mines as the rest of the fellowship piled in, hoping for refuge inside the grave for dwarfs, the tentacles wrapped around the doors and archway, pulling them down, blocking their escape. A light emitted from Gandalf's staff and the fellowship stood all accounted for, shaken but otherwise unharmed,

'And once again my warning and advice is overlooked.' She muttered loud enough for all to hear before walking up the steps, and into the darkness ahead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day or night could not be distinguished in the black that was the mine, no windows or torches lit their path and the company was forced to follow Gandalf with only the few feet of light from his staff. She had calmed, though she could see that her riddles were no use to the fellowship, she knew so little, a description or a word, but nothing that could be used or elaborated on by any of the others, she kept to herself, thinking. They walked for what seemed like days, though they rested very little, they climbed steps and walked along narrow path ways with little or no handrail, always following the dancing light of Gandalf's staff. The stairs were steep and narrow, the large of the group climbed them with little difficulty, occasionally a hobbit or the dwarf slipped to be saved by the one behind, upon reaching the summit of the stairs their current path opened into three, the left hand passage plunged down, while the right hand climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but very narrow.

'I have no memory of this place at all!' said Gandalf, standing uncertainly looking at the passages.

The hobbits sat down on the stone floor that was the ground to catch what little sleep they could gather, the two men sat and spoke in hushed voices, the elf and dwarf sat in silence and appeared to be resting, both sets of eyes were open, Gimli was awake, though the elf's state was questionable. Téanar herself sat away from the rest, she had withdrawn slighting, pulling onto her face a mask of indifference, though her eyes showed deep thought and only the occasional slip on a stair had broken those thoughts, her absent past left gaping holes in their trust, if she was ever to gain their trust, or friendship she would have to gain her memory. She sat with her back again a broken stone, her legs out in front, crossed at the ankles, she folded her arms, one hand curling around the hilt of her knife as she had always done so when resting while carrying her weapons, and rested her head on her chest, her eyes stayed open, though became glassy.

'Ah! It's this way.' Announced Gandalf,

'He's remembered!' said a hobbit,

'No. the air doesn't smell so foul down here.' he said,

The company set about waking those who still slept, Aragorn knelt to the left of Téanar, whose head rested on her chest, once again moving slightly, along with the rest of her body he lay a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her to find a knife at his throat. Téanar's right hand moved down from her own throat, where it had flown when she awoke, to her chest, her left held the hilt of the knife. Her eyes narrowed from their widened state to glare at him, she placed the knife back in its sheath and stood to face Aragorn as he straightened.

'Don't do that, one day I might not stop before I hit you.' She told him holding hand to her head briefly before following Gandalf and the dwarf along the passage.

'She does not seem to like being woken from sleep.' Boromir observed,

'I am sure that there is something that runs deeper, maybe it is from her lack of memory, we can only guess, let us hurry, these mines are not places to be lost in the dark.' Said Aragorn, moving swiftly,

Gandalf's light grew to illuminate a great hall with stone columns reaching up to the ceiling some now cracked with age, the 10 walked in a tightly knitted group, the large expanse of space causing them subconsciously to be within arms reach of another. Gimli gave a sudden cry and ran off into the darkness, the other 9 following him into the room where a tomb lay in the centre, a ray of sunlight streaming onto the engraved lid from a small window high in the wall. Téanar's heart grew heavy at the sight of the proud dwarf on his knees openly weeping, though her head had begun to pound once again, distracting her pity, Gandalf moved and picked up an old ripped, cut and bloody book from the remains of a dwarf's hand and began to read from it. Téanar walked around the stone tomb and laid a hand on the cool surface, her fingers tracing the engraved symbols, her other hand massaging her temple, the pulse in her head, growing like a drum… the word brought for images, a shirt of metal, along with a spear, arrows and swords… she stumbled backwards landing hard on her back beside a skeletal dwarf, a large fallen axe by her ear, she took a deep breath and calmed her mind realising that the moment she had jumped there had been a loud noise. She looked around and saw the fellowship glaring at Pippin who had knocked something into a well, the clangs were echoing through the shafts of the mine, they stopped and silence followed, a collectively held breath was released,

'Fool of a took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!' spat Gandalf,

she stood, unhooking her bow and holding it in her right hand, picking up the axe she had nearly fallen on in the other, it was heavy, and thick, her head had suddenly cleared, a sign she began to register, the drums began she moved nearer to the door, Boromir ran to the door and looked out then ducked back in as arrows whistled and hit the door by his head, he and Aragorn closed the doors,

'They have a cave troll.' He said, rolling his eyes slightly, leaning against the door sounding annoyed and tired rather than worried or fearful,

She tossed Legolas the axe and moved to stand in front of the door, her bow in her right hand, an arrow pulled back on the string with her left, Legolas and Aragorn moved to stand either side of her with their own bows, Boromir drew his sword and Téanar heard Gimli jump up onto the tomb,

'Let them come, there is one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!' he announced as axes began to devour the door,

One broke through and was impaled on an arrow from Legolas, as the orcs burst through the doors chaos broke loose, arrows flew and weapons flashed, Téanar fired as many arrows as she could into the onslaught of orcs as were the other two archers but wave after wave climbed over the fallen until arrows were of no use. Téanar had long since stopped when the two males gave up their bows and took to their weapons, she had been attacked by an orc and had been force to back up near a wall, away from the rest of the fellowship, she pulled out her knife and before she had realised she had moved the orc lay dead at her feet, she picked up its own excuse of a knife and joined the main battle. Téanar was chased across the room by a small group of orcs, the hobbits saw her blur as she passed them, heading for the opposite wall, the four managed to watch her as she sped towards the wall only to run up it, flip herself over onto her feet behind the orc and gut him from behind and turn to face the rest of the orcs that had chased her, she looked to the hobbits and threw the orc weapon she held in their direction, ramming neatly into an orc's head, the hobbit's turned to their own task. The orcs suddenly moved out of the way as thundering footsteps echoed their way into the room, followed by the owner, its skin was the colour of stone, its face was flat and it looked dumb but dangerous. Sam dived between it's legs as it came for him, arrows were shot at it by Legolas, orcs were trampled and the chain that was around it's head was freed from any hands that might have held it, Téanar took hold of the chain as it whipped past her and allowed herself to be swept across the room and around the troll to fly onto a higher shelf of the room where the elf stood, he glanced down at her,

'I don't recommend that.' She wheezed struggling to stand solidly,

the troll then noticed them, flailing it's club in their direction, swinging it's chain and causing the pair to crouch low on the floor, while Legolas missed being hit Téanar was knocked around the head and sent careening into a pillar where she lay on her front, her eyes open but staring out at the battle that raged oblivious to her state. Her head swam and her vision slowly blinked into focus the thick cotton thinning from her mind, her vision focused on the grouped up fellowship below her, Frodo was getting up, her ears picked up Aragorn's words,

'…could have speared a wild boar.'

And Gimli's amazed gasp of 'mithril'

She found herself covered in dust and pieces of rubble, she had missed the last half of the battle she estimated, orcs lay dead as did the troll, all of the fellowship where in tact, she rolled the pieces of rubble off of her, struggling with a larger piece that lay trapping both her legs which where crossed at the thighs and beginning to turn numb, she looked the to the group who were still grouped around Frodo, she saw a glint of metal and Aragorn throwing a large spear aside, she shook her head a groaned slightly, Gandalf looked about as if looking for something then finally up at her, she pretended not to notice his worried look and continued trying to free herself though when another piece of the pillar she had been thrown against crumbled and fell down onto her she couldn't help but wheeze a yell as a piece knocked the wind out of her by bouncing off her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the larger of the fellowship reach for their weapons until Gandalf waved them down and pointed in her direction as another fountain of dust rained down on her already dusty figure. Aragorn and Legolas climbed up to help her, the elf bending to pick an object up from the floor, they reached her and pried the fallen stone off of her legs so she could roll over and drag herself out from under it, she stretched out her legs before attempting to stand even so her knees still buckled slightly under the new force. The elf wrapped an arm under her shoulders until she was stable, she nodded her thanks and began to follow the fellowship, her hands checking herself over, locating her bow and quiver, she stopped and looked about on the ground where she had fallen only to feel a hand touch her arm, she looked to the elf who was holding out her knife, handle forwards, blue eyes staring intently into her own. Her hand reached out and gripped the leather bound handle; half of her hand covered his,

'Thank you.' She told him as he let go and allowed her to place the knife back into her belt before jogging off after Gandalf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They grouped even closer together as the orcs and goblins fled the hall and left them in silence, she was between the elf and Gandalf, her bow drawn and arrow moving as the targets retreated,

'Fire and ash that fall into endless darkness,' she muttered to herself, yet another headache evaporating into the dark,

'A balrog.' Gandalf said, his words laced with hate and even fear,

'Durin's Bain!' exclaimed Gimli as though his ears could mistake the wizard's words,

'Run!'

'Best idea I've heard all day.' she muttered, following the fellowship,

They arrived at a set of steps under an archway, Boromir led the way with Legolas behind, then herself, the dwarf and hobbits, Boromir dropped his torch as his path ended, his arms whirling trying to keep himself balanced, the elf wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back only to have the larger man land on the wiry youth. She turned and took the path to the right, leading the way, she jumped off the side and onto the steps below, waiting for the rest to turn and follow the stair, though the elf, like her, jumped to the front, then jogged on when the rest were with the two. They moved quickly down the stairs until a gap in their path loomed into view, while the rest came to a slow stop, Téanar continued to jog and leaped over the gap and onto the next stair with ease,

'Hurry.' She said, turning back to them and holding out her hand,

The elf was the next to jump, his arm out stretched to grab the forearm of the girl who did the same, ensuring his safety,

'Gandalf,' he said turning back to the group still to jump, she let out a stifled gasp and fell to one knee, her left hand pressed into her right shoulder as she watched an arrow bounce off the step before her, an arrow hit near the hobbit's feet, Legolas turned and began to fire on the orcs and goblins, she too took to her bow, the initial pain she had felt evaporating and being replaced by adrenaline. Their enemy fell from their perches as more arrows were fired, one by one the fellowship jumped over to where the archers stood, Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin under each arm to be partially caught by the archers, Sam was tossed like a doll from Aragorn to Boromir, the dwarf refused to be helped and jumped only to fall short a few inches, his saviour came in the shape of the elf who grasped his beard, much to the dwarf's protests, and pulled him up. Frodo and Aragorn missed their chance as the stair began to collapse and forced them backwards, a falling rock that severed the stair the were on from the path they had taken sent the piece of stone swaying like a tree in the breeze. Téanar continued to fire arrows as Aragorn and Frodo lent this way and that and finally forced themselves into the arms of their companions, briefly pausing to catch their breath before heading for the bridge of Khazad-dûm, Téanar ran after the fellowship only to fall into step beside the old Wizard who was forever glancing back and the heat that followed them

'Fire and ash that fall into endless darkness.' She told him, a hand to her head,

'Run. We are headed for Lothlórien, what happens will happen no matter if you warn us or not, in time the others will see this.' He laid a hand on her shoulder and pointed his light towards the bridge they were headed for, 'run. Do not give up faith I may yet return.' She said pushing her along the beginning of the bridge.

She ran as she had been told, concentrating solely on crossing the bridge, her head once again pounding, as was her heart, something terrible was about to happen, she knew it, she followed the company up the stairs only to realise his words, she turned to witness a creature of fire and ash and darkness with wings like a demon attack Gandalf. She was frozen to the spot, watching without seeing and hearing without listening to the scene on the bridge, she began to come to her senses as the bridge broke and the fall into endless darkness began, she heard Frodo's cry and she felt Aragorn wrap and arm around her shoulders as she started forwards,

'Fly, you fools.' Gandalf let go, she saw clearly, he did not fall and was not pulled, he let go…

She found herself being dragged backwards up the stairs, she turned and followed Aragorn who pushed her ahead of him dodging and ducking from arrows until they were out in the sunlight where their pace slowed and reality cut them like a sword. Téanar stood without expression, her staring, unblinking gaze moving over the fellowship, Sam sat with his head in his hands, Merry and Pippin were cast upon the ground, each comforting each other to no avail, Boromir and Gimli exchanged words and shakes of shoulders, Aragorn stared off into the distance, Legolas's expression was one of loss, death was a hard thing for an elf he turned his head to her, his eyes suddenly burning before looking away as they became glassy. She spied Frodo walking slowly off to one side, Gandalf had let go, she had realised what would happen and when she had turned she had been unable to move,

'What happens will happen no matter if you warn us or not...'

She could not believe it to be so, she sat down heavily, her head in her hands, a wave of nausea passing through her stomach though she held it back,

'Téanar, come on.' The order was sharp, though she did not care, nor did she care who had told her.

She pushed herself to her feet, following the rest of the fellowship as they walked heavy footed towards the great vastness of trees, she turned to look back at that dreaded place, he had known, he had let go, but had any other's seen or heard it, would she be blamed, she was sure she would be blamed. She blamed herself, though his words to her ran through her mind over and over again, and the more they repeated the more she felt that things would be clearer in the future, that she could not change anything that was supposed to happen, that even with her warnings, terrible things would happen and would continue to happen until their mission was complete and the ring destroyed. All she could do was give hope, she was a gift, she was here for a reason, though even that was unknown as of yet. The trees began to draw closer, she sighed in relief, wiping her forehead once again, sweat running into her eyes, she closed them, yet another pounding came into her head, she sighed, though even to her it sounded like a sob, she could not face another loss, nor fight another battle, her limbs were on fire from the constant movement. Aragorn signalled for camp to be set up, the light fading fast, the hobbits filling pans of water along with their water skins before beginning to cook, though the smell set her stomach churning once more, she lent heavily against a tree, closing her eyes and fighting the urge to throw up what little was in her stomach,

'Téanar? Are you well?' Merry called over to her,

'I am well my friend, just very tired.' She smiled at him, glad that he looked away,

She moved to the stream, washing her hands in it, watching as her pale and dirty face became clear in the water, the stars beginning to glitter in the night, she bent over slightly, cupping her hands to raise water to her lips. They all turned as the splash sounded, the hobbit's laughing when they realised what had happened, the rest letting out a breath and re-holstering their weapons,

'Téanar?' Aragorn called,

There was silence, save that of the still half giggling hobbits; the elf moved towards the water where her shape could be made out in the darkening night, she laid in the water, on her side, one arm out above her head where she had tried to stop her fall. Aragorn watched as the elf stepped forward quickly, stooping to pull her upper half out of the water, he could see the water glistening in the starlight as it fell from her body, the elf lifted her fully and placed her on dry land, shaking her by the shoulders, raising one hand to the little light the night gave him before he picked her up once again. The hobbits we startled at the sudden appearance of the elf by the fire and at the limp body he held in his arms,

'Aragorn…' he trailed off as the man came to his side, he held out his own hand for him to see,

'Blood? When… she did not say…' he touched her face, 'she is feverish…'

'Poison?' came the dwarf's question,

'Possibly…' Aragorn touched her right shoulder, his hand coming away wet and sticky with blood and water, 'the Lothlórien elves will help her more than I shall, we move with first light… Legolas, watch her.' He smiled slightly at the elf that seated himself beside her, taking the damp cloth and holding it to her forehead,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, this is where the more major changes begin, obviously, if you read the original, she had split off from the fellowship here, but I thought it would be more interesting to keep her around, even if she was unconscious! Hope you liked this version, once again, I have the original so if you don't like let me know.

Please review!

Xandrandra xx


	6. Of things to Come

It's been a while, sorry, but here are the next couple of chapters, hope you enjoy these, please review it really does help to know someone is reading them.

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of things to come

She relaxed, cradled in icy arms that slowly became warm to her skin…a loud noise… a woodenoar came towards her head… she looked down at the man, blood spilling from his chest as it stilled… brown eyes, dark hair, pale skin, she recognised him… she swung from a bar, high above the ground, gasps of breath from below… she fell, an ice touch ran all over her skin, she felt heavy, though light…

She sat up suddenly, a stifled gasp falling from her lips, a hand at her throat, she fought at the hands that held her arms,

'Téanar…'

Her eyes focused on the voice, her breathing slowing, the images in her mind fading into the dark once more, the hand at her throat moved to her head which throbbed lightly, blue eyes stared into grey, searching.

'Legolas…' she looked around herself, 'we are in Lothlórien?'

Tall silver trees touched the dark sky, lights flickered from wooden platforms above, in and among the tree roots lay pillows, blankets and her companions, light wisps of material that hung from the roots covered those who wished for privacy. She too was laid among these roots, one to herself it seemed, and soft pillows cushioned her body which was covered in a thin blanket, the material pulled back at the entrance to the alcove.

'Yes, do you remember anything?' he asked her, lowering her to the ground once more,

'Of my past, nay… of the future, I am unsure… of my past in this world, indeed, though I do not know how I came to be here…'

'You were injured by an arrow; you were poisoned, though the elves here have cleansed your body. The wound is healing fast, though it shall ache for some time.' He watched her for a moment as she propped her upper half up with cushions, 'are you well?'

'My dreams were strange, dark, yet in parts, I was happy, it was familiar, but with things I have no memory of…'

'You did not seem at peace in your slumber… you have slept for six days and not once did you move, but as I passed it was clear that something disturbed you.'

'our dreams show our true selves, for only we know what lays inside our minds, even if we do now remember it, some part of us must… perhaps these dreams are from my past.'

'You have had others?'

'Aye, most nights, though none so clear or with such emotion… I wish I knew…'

She looked out and up towards the night sky,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A borrowed blade and her dagger swung in her hands, an invisible sparing partner blocking invisible attacks as she swiped at the air, the heavy sword seeming light in her hands, her eyes were closed, she suddenly changed and began blocking invisible attacks, she turned and leapt in different directions, never standing still. She once again began to attack, her eyes opening and her movements stilling as her sword met another, she smiled slightly at the blonde man,

'Would you care to join me?' she asked the man of Gondor,

'Indeed, do not fear, I shall not hurt you.' His eyes darkened slightly as he raised his sword once again,

'And I shall not hurt you, my friend.'

He lunged at her, she easily parried, knocking his sword aside with ease, a smile grew on his face as it did hers, they attacked and blocked strokes, their swords chiming in the half light, the sun sinking beneath the horizon, the moon appearing between the leave above them, she laughed as she spun around him to attack from behind, her attack barely countered,

'You fight well for a female,' he managed between breaths,

'You fight well for a male; I hope you aren't holding back,'

'Only a little...'

'Do not.'

She attacked with more vigour, and speed, the dagger and sword an extension of her own body spinning and twirling close to her own body though never endangering herself,

'Someone approaches,' she told him,

'Aragorn.' He risked a look behind her to the man though continued his attack.

She heard the ranger chuckle as the two fought, her strength had returned quickly, surprising even herself, many afternoons had he found her here, sparring alone, she was sure that finding the Gondorian with her surprised him, the man had kept to himself in the wood, only speaking at length with the ranger. She crashed to her knees, not noticing the pain in her left leg, her dagger and sword thudding to the ground to lay in the moonlight, her hands pressed to her temples, her teeth clenched. She was vaguely aware of voices but the only thing she truly knew was in intolerable pain in her head, it felt as though it were being ripped into a hundred pieces then twisted and knotted, she slumped suddenly onto her side, her hands falling away from her head, her eyes lay closed, her breathing heavy as the two men stood over her along with two Lothlórien elves the rest of the fellowship appeared through the trees, the ranger rolled her onto her back, the cut upon her left thigh bleeding freely,

'What happened to her?' asked Merry,

'One of the elves appeared and told us she was yelling.' The Dwarf told the men,

'What happened to her?' the hobbit asked again,

'I don't know, we were sparring and suddenly she, just, fell to the ground and started yelling.' Boromir tried to explain, wiping her blood off his blade,

'You injured her?' the elf stepped forward,

'Not intentionally, he hit her as she fell, she was halfway to countering it, we are lucky that it is not deep. Téanar?' the ranger shook her again, 'do not worry yourselves, she will be fine once she wakes, go back and rest.' He nodded to the fellowship, and Boromir, though the elf remained as they and the two other elves left,

'There is something very wrong. Téanar, wake up.' The elf laid a hand upon her shoulder, staring at her face,

'I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'

'Téanar? You're awake?' asked the ranger,

'Yes, of course, my head hurts when I open my eyes.' She raised a hand to cover her eyes,

'I was calling you and you weren't answering, we were worried...'

'I didn't hear anyone calling, just water.' Her brow creased, though her hand still covered her eyes,

'You must have been unconscious; would you like me to wrap your leg for you?'

'Nay, do not concern yourself, I can clean it and wrap it later, get some rest, you will be in need of it when we leave.' Aragorn stood and left, nodding to the elf,

'What happened?'

'I don't know, suddenly there was pain like I have never felt before, then I could hear voices, not your voices, deep and ugly, they were laughing at something, and I saw three arrows sailing through the air and a dark face, and I heard yells. Then the pain stopped and all I could hear was water, I tried to open my eyes but it made my head hurt, you touched my shoulder and I heard you speak.' She used her free hand to push herself upright, the elf wrapping his arm around her back,

'Let me look at your eyes.'

'It still hurts to open them.'

'Have you never felt this before?'

'I have had headaches, that is when my riddles come, I saw black arrows and a black and white face, and yells and screams, that is my riddle, but I have not felt pain like that before. Though sometimes it does hurt to open my eyes when I have headaches.'

He pulled her hand down, 'look at me, please.'

She opened her eyes, her vision swimming as her head throbbed, though she held them open, trying to focus on his face. Her head began to loll back, his free hand caught it, and her eyes closed tightly once again, her hand resting on his arm,

'Your eyes are red and dark, you need rest, I shall wrap your leg and you shall sleep, I am sure the Lady of the Wood shall wish to speak with you when you are well, she will know more then any of us.'

'Thank you,'

his arms wrapped about her and placed her on her feet, though she was uneasy, her hand once again drifted to her eyes, his arm remained around her as he guided her blindly back to the fellowship who remained silent as they arrived, only watching the strange female as she was lead to her bed where she lay as the elf wrapped her leg, her eyes sliding open to stare glassily out at the dark sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moons cycle had completed and begun again before the fellowship began plans for their continuing quest, time was not tracked within places of the elves and the company once realising this were hasty to move on. Her shoulder was healed; nothing was left of the wound but the hole in her clothing though that too had been mended by the elves, the cut upon her leg also healed, she often found herself in deep thought her purpose, her past and the future. She had accepted training in the bow and in the blade, though it appeared she was no amateur at either, she found the movements natural, and though time would increase her abilities she was no handicap in a fight. She was at peace among the tall boughs of the trees, the scent eased her into empty slumbers that she had not had while travelling, the height of the trees was comforting, vaguely familiar, she often climbed as high as her weight would allow and stare out at the moon and the stars, a whisper of a song dancing in her mind. Her latest vision haunting her thoughts many a time, yet another weight of dread sat within her heart, though she feared this more than the dread of the mines. The Lady had been of little help, answering her in riddles, though her words brought comfort that she was not insane, but gifted, she still worried, if a vision were to come to her in battle she may be killed, she had heard the ranger express her own thoughts to some of the fellowship, though it seemed that the words of Elrond were still within their mind, of which she was glad, she had no wish to leave this strange group. They were the only beings she knew, though she would always be an outcast to them she felt a strange warmth when she was around them a sense of familiarity, she felt that she had known them for much longer than she had. They had walked to the boats, led by elves, told how to use them and she now sat watching as the fellowship loaded the boats with Lembas and other sustenance, their own belongings being stowed among them,

'Téanar.'

'My Lady,' she stood and turned to the white figure,

'I present these to you,' in her hands lay two sheaths holding two silver knives, each blade the length of her forearm, the handle white, bone,

'These were not made by any elf in this land.' She accepted the gifts, weighing them in her hands,

'Nay, they are not, they were a gift many, many years ago, I feel that they belong to you, and that they will serve you well. Go, do what you must and follow your heart, one day we will meet again.'

She bowed slightly, raising a fist to her heart in a movement she had not realised she had made until her head throbbed suddenly. The white Lady smiled as she walked away, she moved to her pack which was waiting to be loaded, took the belt, sheath and knife from around her waist and place the sheath and knife into her pack, placing the two new knives upon the belt before retying it around her waist, the weight of the two knives familiar and comforting she passed her pack to the dwarf who in turn passed it to the elf who stood steady in the boat. As the midday sun hung over head the fellowship stepped into their boats, some more gracefully than others, and began to paddle away from the safety of the elves home, she sat at the bow of the boat, the dwarf in the centre and the elf at the stern in the lead was Aragorn along with Frodo and Sam, behind her was Boromir and Merry and Pippin, she pulled her legs up to her chest curling up on the seat, leaning over the side slightly, watching the water as they sliced through it. She could not remember how long she had been staring into the depths, or what her mind had been focused on while she had, but her view was suddenly changed as they ran aground, she sat up to look around at the small beach surrounded by trees, on either side of her the other two boats also ran aground, she unfolded herself and stepped out of the boat and into the shallows, the slight current around her ankles un nerving her slightly, she pulled at the boat, the elf appearing at her side, aiding her, the dwarf jumped out as they stopped, the hobbit's doing the same after she and the elf helped pull their boats further onto the shore. The hobbits immediately began to look for wood to make a fire, Sam preparing to cook once again, she smiled slightly, Lembas was very convenient but cooked food tasted better, the sun began to sink low as they finished eating, she stood, nodding to Aragorn as he looked at her, she moved off into the trees, walking near the water, she looked down and into it, stopping and kneeling down at the edge to stare at her face, she traced the slightly pointed tips of her ears, then stared at her face, grey eyes stared back at her, pale flawless skin shining in the moonlight, she ran her hand over her left cheek, splashing the water in frustration,

'What worries you?'

'Nothing elf, I just, do not recognise my face, it confuses me. I want something that I truly recognise, not just, the familiar feeling I have at times.' She bent and picked up a number of small broken branches,

'You will find your past, do not fear, when the ring and Sauron are destroyed you can search far and wide for your answers, someone in this world will know you.'

'I hope so.' She took her armful of wood and returned to the camp, 'did you wish something of me Boromir?' she turned to look at the man hidden in the shadows,

'I thought you wouldn't see me…'

'But I can, why are you so far from camp?'

'I need to stay away from… from…'

'You all feel it, do not worry, you are strong, you will resist. You will be a hero to your people when tales of your adventures return to Gondor, they will tell of how you resisted evil and became a greater man for it.'

'Another vision?' he asked her as she continued back to the camp.

'No. this will happen, you will be a great man, you will be remembered for thousands of years to come, I shall make sure of it.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the sun again rose the fellowship once again took to the boats and continued down the river, once again she fell into thoughts, staring at the water beneath her, curled upon the seat, deaf to all words and blind to any other sight. Once again they ran aground, though when she looked up the sun was still high in the noon sky, she jumped out of the boat and pulled it up the beach, once again the hobbits began to cook again, Frodo walked off a little ways, she was turning to follow when her head started to throb, painful stabs to her temples,

'Ow.' She raised one hand and pressed the heel of it to her temple, 'ow.'

'Téanar?' the Ranger looked over at her,

'Ow, ow, ow, fucking ow.' She walked in a small circle; her "ows" annoyed more than forced through pain,

'Are you alright?' asked Merry, scooting aside as she stumbled before catching her balance,

'Wow that was vivid.' She looked slightly stunned,

'A vision?' asked the elf,

'Think so… big dude with a crossbow.'

'You use strange words…' the elf told her,

'I hadn't realised… I saw a big… creature, it held a crossbow with black arrows, white hands, lots of white hands…'

'Where?' asked Aragorn, checking his weapons,

'I don't know, trees, there were trees…'

'Where's Frodo?' Aragorn looked about in worry,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Those that are Lost

And another one, i'm quite proud of myself, this chapter bring an end to the first book, Fellowship Of the Ring. The story will continue so don't worry. let me know what you think.

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

Those that are Lost

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ring was pulled roughly from his finger and he hit out at his attacker, his wrist caught as it rebounded off of soft flesh. He looked up to see the young girl now sporting a red jaw where his fist had hit, he froze within her arms, and she smiled slightly and set him on the ground,

'Give me the ring.' He commanded,

'I don't want it.' she told him reaching out her hand in which lay the ring on its gold chain,

Frodo snatched it our of her palm looking up at her sharply as she chuckled, she raised an eyebrow at his expression and stood straight, brushing the leaves and mud off of her knees,

'I don't want it.' she told him again, her smile unwavering

'You all want it. She told me so herself.'

'Believe what you want hobbit, but I will cause you no harm. You have the ring in your possession once again and I have not wavered in handing it to you freely, we may all feel it, but there are those of us who can resist its words. All I want is my memory and a ring cannot give me that, I do not desire it, nor need it. Trust us my friend, we are here to help, Boromir was foolish and he knows what he has done and he is sorry, believe me. He knew of its hold over him before today. All of us give into weakness at times, be glad that you are safe.'

'Have you seen this? In your mind, have you seen this?' he asked her,

'Nay, but there are some things I know,' she smirked, 'call it a woman's intuition.' She looked to the left, 'Aragorn comes this way, do not fear him, he can be trusted if you will trust no other. No one is meant to be alone, friends are all we have in war,' she shot a look to her left again, 'I shall leave you, be safe Frodo, you are strong, you will win.'

She ran off into the trees, her head throbbing once more, though it faded fast, she saw the short exchange between the two before she heard the rasping of Orcs, she pulled the bow from her back and drew and arrow to the string, Aragorn hearing a noise, either the orcs or herself, he sent Frodo on his way, she fired as the orcs spied Aragorn and began to run at him, she fired arrow after arrow as they came towards her. Finally she pulled her knives, forced to throw her bow aside as they drew too close for her skill, a smirk appeared on her lips, a fire in her eyes kindled as she began to fight, in the darkness of Moria against orcs, the battle had seemed grim, her movements heavy, but here, in the open air, she felt as though her spirit were alive, though not all of it, part was scared and worried, but her confidence over took her, her knives whirled with speed and skill she had not had before this moment, there was a throb in her temples, she had done this before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the elf and dwarf appear, an arrow killed her current attacker, she shot a look to the elf who looked stunned, she grinned, laughed and dived at the next enemy, Urak Hai, she remembered the name, though she could not remember being told about them, but they were stronger and more potent than the orcs she had fought in Moria, and yet, she had found a strange and unnerving happiness in this battle. A horn blew in the distance, and her heart fell, she stopped, nausea filling her stomach suddenly, the horn blew again, although she knew the battle continued around her she could do nothing to prepare, nor stop the pain that filled her head, she vision blacked in and out, her vision blurred when it returned, her chest and stomach felt as though it were on fire, pain spreading from her head to her entire body, she could hear nothing though she was sure she was screaming. Her vision almost focused on a dark face, white hands painted upon it's body and head, it's lips curved in a snarl as it's hand closed about her neck, her vision blacked again, though she did not care, nor did she care if she were to die, this pain was intolerable, why had she continued this journey.

'Boromir!' she heard herself scream, the pain vanishing, her body crumbling,

She could feel the elf's arms around her, the dwarf was picking off any who so much as twitched, and Aragorn had gone to Boromir, who was dying, tears formed in her eyes, from the memory of pain, for what she could not remember, for the fellowship, for Boromir. He body was shaking, though she could not open her eyes and look around she knew she was, the elf, she could feel, was examining her for any hurt, she wondered if he was speaking to her,

'Téa…'

'Boromir is hurt.' She forced herself to open her eyes and look up at him, 'we must go,'

Using the elf's shoulders she pushed herself to her feet, his eyes were confused and strangely empty, she pulled him to his feet, closing her eyes for a few moments, staggering slightly before she opened them again, ignoring the pain it brought to her head and eyes she led the elf forward, his hand found her shoulder, steadying her, though, possibly steadying himself, she sat suddenly upon the ground, covering her eyes with one hand, supporting herself with the other. behind her closed lids she could see the scene as it played, she felt a sudden emptiness and she knew he was gone, a silence fell upon them all, the dwarf stood to one side, arrive only a little after she and the elf.

'You knew didn't you?' The elf spoke to her, the man and dwarf moving off to find long branches to carry his body,

'Not until it was too late, I knew something was going to happen, black faces, white hands, they were the Urak Hai, I felt a dread within me, but the pain… when the pain came, I knew, I knew something terrible was going to happen, I saw flashes of things I don't know, then, I saw Boromir, and the arrows, and I understood, and then the pain stopped, and I knew.' She uncovered her eyes, red and dark and tearstained, 'I am no gift. This is a curse.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sense of peace filled her as she watched the boat drift over the falls, her head no longer ached and though her eyes were still sore, she could walk and move how she wished once more,

'Téanar, what do…?' Aragorn held out her bow,

'Let's hunt us some orc.' She grinned, spinning her knives in her hands before slotting them into their holsters, taking the bow and fastening it to her back, grabbing her small pack she lead the three males into the trees, allowing Aragorn to over take her, weaving his way through the trees and out into the sun and the open air. The grass was soft and fresh green, spreading out before them as the sun sank low in the sky casting pink and gold streams across the clear sky, as it had done for the past few nights on their hunt, her legs moved tirelessly, her head high and her face peaceful, she walked ahead of the other three, only a few feet ahead of the elf, she could hear the dwarf grumbling about being tired, they had run for most of the day and she would not have objected to pausing or indeed resting for the night, when the sun had set fully and the stars and moon where the only light Aragorn suggested resting. The tracks could not be followed he told them, it was true, but all four of the group where tired and although the elf could run for many days without rest, the dwarf and man could not. Setting up a fire amid some large rocks the four took watches and began to ready themselves for the night, she smiled when they gave her a watch, her pack propped against one of the rocks, she lay with her head supported upon it, a blanked over her body, she saw the elf lay down by her feet, the dwarf on the other side of the fire, she smiled at the thought that she was not alone in her dislike of sleeping near a snoring dwarf, her eyes glazed over and her breathing began to slow as sleep took her within it's arms. The elf sat with upon a rock, looking out into the dark, his bow at his side and knives within reach, he looked back into the camp where his three sleeping comrades lay, the dwarf snoring, Aragorn nearest the fire, Téanar on the edge near where he had rested, he had woken and relieved the dwarf who needed more sleep then he, he allowed his eyes to sweep through the camp once more before he turned back to the darkness, Téanar was moving slightly, dreaming as she did most nights, the fellowship had learned not to wake her without being in her line of sight and she usually woke halfway through the night so there was never real need to wake her. He allowed his mind to wander with thoughts from days past, a sudden noise roused him and he turned back to the camp where the noise originated, it had been a loud exhale and inhale of air, his eyes looked to each of his companions, Téanar sat straight with her hand at her throat. She threw the blanket off her body and shakily she stood, taking of at a halting run into the darkness, after a minute Legolas saw Aragorn roll onto his front and look at where she had gone, he stood and looked up at the elf who shook his head, dropping down from his rock,

'Follow her; see that no harm comes to her…' Aragorn began

'I am sorry to have woken you; images within my sleep unsettled me.' Téanar looked slightly uncomfortable along with shaky as she appeared at the edge of the camp,

'Are you alright?' asked the elf stepping closer after Aragorn had nodded and settled down,

'It appears that past events had caught up with me tonight. I apologise for any alarm that I caused.' She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and walked by the elf to the rock where he had sat, 'I will watch till morning, I could not sleep now even I wished to.' As she sat she wrapped an arm around her stomach, taking a few mouthfuls from a water bottle, spitting upon the ground after running the water around her mouth, she cringed at the taste that was left in her mouth.

The sun rose, her shadow cast upon the grass before her as she sat, statue like as her eyes stared out into the distance. The three males looked up at her as she moved and slid silently off the rock and onto the soft grass, she placed her blanket in her small pack and swung it over her shoulder, standing waiting for them to move onwards, she didn't look at the other three, she heard them move on and she followed, leaving a far distance between herself and them. They followed the ranger through the day, she still marvel within her mind how he could track with such detail when given the smallest track, she noticed the elf looking out over the plains,

'Horses.' She spoke aloud to him, she turned to Aragorn who had also heard, and 'they bare riders also.'

She took off her pack and sat down followed closely buy the other three after it had been confirmed that horses where indeed headed in their direction, after many minutes the horses where within sight, as the four stood the horses rode around them and enclosed them back to back within a circle of spears, she stood with her back to the elf's who's arm was pulled back with an arrow to his bow, his elbow was within her eye sight after some words the elf, man and dwarf began to speak with them, the man more civilly than the other two who had appeared to become quite protective of each other, they alone represented their kindred in the land of men. She looked past the horses and their riders, into the blue and cloudless sky finding her suddenly overcome with emotion, happiness or such like feeling. She swayed slightly a hand coming to her head,

'Ah, it seems we have brought fear to this fair, maiden.' One of the riders chuckled,

'Men.' She muttered, shaking her head, catching the glance from the ranger,

'This Arod and Hasufel, may they serve you better than their former masters.'

She watched as the riders left then, suddenly she was confused,

'I remember nothing of our conversation with them. After our introductions that is.'

'Do you not? We spoke for some time…'

'A vision?' the elf interrupted the ranger,

'Perhaps. Happiness, sudden happiness,' she closed her eyes, 'and peace.'

'Come; let us see the fate of our friends.' Aragorn mounted the horse, extending a hand to her which se accepted,

'Bah, horses, Dwarves are not meant to ride horses.' Grumbled the dwarf as he latched onto the elf who sat before him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

please review, it really helps to know what people think and if i need to change anything, i like catering to people's like so let me know, can you please make any critisism constructive please, you know i'd do the same for you. thanks.

Xandrandra xx


	8. Brighter Hope

Right, next chapter, this one has a bit more of a light hearted note to it, it is one of the happier times in the quest I find. Some of the phrases Téanar says are things I thought when I watched the films. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really made me want to get this chapter up.

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bright Hope

'Oh yeah, this reeks.' She muttered under her breath as she used a fallen branch to shuffle through the smoking corpses,

'Look, one of their wee belts.' Gimli held up a chard remained of a belt.

She started slightly as a helmet passed her shoulder, Aragorn yelling in frustration and anguishes behind her, she saw Gimli lower his head and she could hear elvish words spilling from the elf's lips. She huffed in frustration, an action she had never noted doing before, the hobbits were certainly dead, there was evidence all around, the smell was defiantly lingering upon the travellers, and yet, she felt no sorrow, no loss, frustration yes, but nothing like what the three males were suffering. She made a strange noise and waved her hand out to one side, as though waving away a bug,

'Stupid flies, I agree lass.' The dwarf sighed,

'No, no flies, it's, like there's another voice in my head that knows my past and keeps saying strange things to me and to be truthful it's quite irritating.' She caught his look, 'no, I'm not hearing voices, it's my own voice, bits of memory, I've always had it, but in flashes, but, it's more regular now, and yet, it's still of no use. Even my speech is changing because of it, the way I move, stand, only slightly, but I notice every once in a while, I have strange mannerisms… it's very confusing.'

'A hobbit lay here.' The dwarf turned to Aragorn.

Remember! She thought to herself, remember, remember, remember, remember, the fifth of November… oh shut up. She broke her own train of thought which was quickly becoming an internal argument with herself to see Aragorn moving quickly towards the forest they had stopped beside; she jogged after her along with the other two,

'What madness drove them in there?' the Dwarf asked,

'Personally I'd say the huge battle that's raging on behind them… but hey! I may be wrong.' She muttered, she walked forwards and into the darkness, 'are you coming?'

'Into Fangorn lass? Not without a good reason!' the dwarf huffed at her,

'You've travelled over every possibly terrain, for a long, long time, with little food, water or rest, fought orc, Urak Hai, cave trolls, goblins, and a huge squid! And you're not going to look for Merry and Pippin in some trees?' she raised an eyebrow, 'would you do it for a Scooby snack?' she turned and carried on walking, muttering to herself, 'my word, I feel like Scooby doo and the gang,' she paused 'I have no idea who Scooby doo and the gang are… just keep walking girl, just keep walking,' she shook her head, knowing the males behind her would follow, confused.

The trees pressed down on them, the air thick and warm, she felt a strange sense of calm, though a stirring inside of her began, her hands itched as they rested on the hilts of her knives,

'This forest is old, full of memory, and anger.' The elf voiced,

She could hear whispering, she turned around and walked backwards a few steps, her body automatically lowering closer to the ground, her movements becoming smooth, she turned around again, moving to the shadows, her hands gripping her knives, she stopped, seeing Aragorn's hand tighten on his own sword as he spoke to the elf. They turned suddenly attacking a shining figure, though she stopped short, her hands falling from her knives before she could draw them, Aragorn's sword fell to the ground and the other two also lowered their weapons, though it did not seem by choice. The voice was strange, distorted, yet familiar, the light began to dim and she began to laugh, she was surprised at it herself, though the stranger joined in,

'Gandalf?' Aragorn was in awe,

'Yes, that is was they once called me, Gandalf the grey, I'm, Gandalf the white.'

'Decided to wash your clothes at last then?' she laughed, a grin on her face, 'Daz! For whiter whites!' she put a hand to her forehead, laughing as she shook her head, 'I have no idea what that meant.'

Gandalf laughed, he then recounted his tale of the Balrog's demise, in her mind she could see it as though she were there, watching from afar, she could see the White Mountain tops and the deep waters in the very heart of Moria. The feeling of peace and happiness returned to her as they travelled through the trees, all hearts of the companions lighter, happier than they had been in many weeks, a new hope restored to them. She was happy, content, though she felt, as always, detached, as though she was no part of this joy, it was not meant for her, she was just a female, following brave men as though she were some beast, she did not fully listen to their words as she climbed up behind Aragorn, she admired the white stallion, Shadowfax, her eyes focusing on the white of his mane as they rode. The white filling her vision as they sped up and towards Edoras, a black snake jumped out at her, she jumped backwards, dodging it's fangs, she could see the blonde mouse it held wrapped in it's tail, mice on shelves above looking down at them, they stood on their hind legs, small waistcoats, and dresses formed on them, she jumped aside again, but the snake changed shape, a large dog, twice the height of her now leapt at her, a dark hand came down from it's back, a blade shining in the gloom as the mice screamed and ran. She sat up, putting a hand to the back of her head where the throbbing now concentrated, an arm was around her shoulders, she opened her eyes to see Aragorn staring into her eyes, checking her for any injuries, she felt the elf shift behind her, his knee at her lower back, supporting her whole weight, his hand moving hers to check the lump that began to form in her hair,

'I fell off didn't I.' she looked to Aragorn,

'I am not sure, you suddenly let go and, half threw yourself backwards off of the horse and onto some rocks, your eyes were closed…'

'big snake was attacking me, black, mice wearing clothes, the snake was holding a blonde one, but it was slightly grey, limp, almost like it was dead. Then the snake changed into the huge dog, thing, an arm came down with a big knife, aiming for my head… oh, just ignore me, I'm going to sleep.' Her eyes rolled,

'Téanar.' The elf shook her, her eyes focused again,

'I know, I know, sorry, get me up.' She pushed herself up,

'You did hit your head on a rock,'

'mmm, not the only thing, don't worry, bruises, that's all, lets get going, don't want to slow us down, come on,'

she stretched slightly, shook her head gently and went over to the horse, waiting for Aragorn to mount before accepting his hand and swinging up behind him, the elf jumped up before the dwarf and the three horses began once more, Gandalf in the lead. She sighed, grumbling to herself, if she was doomed to have visions that made her black out, have shocks run through her body, even blinding pain, she wished that they would come at convenient times. They reached the gates of Edoras in late afternoon, a strange wind was blowing and a silence swept over them as they entered the horseman's city, they rode through the houses, pale, blonde haired people looked up at them, their eyes wide before they moved out of sight, quickly and silently, mice, the images flashed through her mind. They dismounted the horses, leaving them in a young boy's care, climbing the large stone steps themselves, meeting guards at the top, who forces them to leave their weapons, with a nod from the wizard, who had his grey cloak wrapped around him tightly, covering any hint of the white beneath, the four relinquished their weapons, she unhooked her bow and quivers, handing them to one of the men, she unsheathed her two knives and also handed them to him, she caught his eye and he winked at her, she in turn, glared, she did not like being stared at.

'You would not part and old man from his walking stick…' Gandalf used the man's kindness to his advantage,

Reluctantly the man allowed them to enter, the elf taking the wizard's arm, extending the façade, she was slightly unsure of her role, a warrior, or a female companion for the men, she walked slightly behind Aragorn, hoping to give off both personas, she hoped she would not be asked. A man in black with greasy black hair sat by the side of an old man wearing a crown, though blonde could be seen between the grey that covered the man's head and face. The snake and the old mouse, she smirked, now she knew what her vision meant, a glance from the ranger told her he too, saw the connection,

'I told you to take his staff!' the snake whined,

Guards rushed at them, the man, elf and dwarf diving straight into them, though she noticed that none came for her, she grabbed one that moved pasted her, grinned at him, forcing the heel of her hand between his eyes, knocking him to the ground with seemingly ease, she turned to another, raised an eyebrow at him before he moved towards her, she span round, lifting her leg to connect with the side of his head, he too falling to the ground, another grabbed her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, her leg came up once more, connecting with his nose, he fell backwards, she jumped onto the chest of another, causing him to crash to the ground, she sat on his chest, one hand at his throat, the other beside her ear, in a fist, ready to strike. The fighting suddenly ceased as Gandalf threw aside his cloak, bright light filled the room, she stood, releasing her hold on the man, moving towards her companions, she watched at the old man writhed in was seemed like pain, the light dimmed, a woman wearing a white dress pushed past them and ran up to the old man. She watched at the man's grey hair slowly changed to thick blond locks, his skin smoothing and becoming younger, his eyes becoming clearer as he looked around,

'That's Théoden?' she asked in a half whisper,

'Yes, king of Rohan.'

'Hmmm,' she cocked her head to the side slightly, 'must have been attractive when he was younger.' The dwarf laughed at her comment,

The king suddenly charged past, dragging a pleading Wormtongue, she turned and followed as the crowd inside the hall moved outside, she stopped along with the elf and dwarf at the top of the steps, almost blocking them to all others, Aragorn hung onto the king's sword as Wormtongue lay upon the ground. She watched in slightly confusion as they allowed the snake to take a horse and flee the city.

'he is going to run straight to Saruman, he's going to tell him everything about Rohan, it's weaknesses, it's strengths, he knows exactly what the king will do if attacked, why the heck did you let him go!' she asked as they were led to some rooms,

'There has been too much blood spilt on his account… what do you…'

'I trust you Aragorn, do not take my words any other way. It was an act of kindness, I understand, I trust your decision, whatever it may be, strange though it is, it is just, Saruman will not sit by now that Gandalf is here, he knows we too, are here, perhaps he knows who you truly are, that is all I fear.'

'Well what's done is done, let us rest now, while we can.' Gandalf disappeared into one room, the door closing quickly behind him,

'Wizards.' The dwarf moved into another of the two indicated,

She turned and entered the last, noting two single beds on either side of the walls, one to her left, one to her right, a table with two chairs in the centre, a large fireplace opposite the door where she stood, two tables stood either side of the fireplace, upon each sat two bowls and jugs, clean towels sat by them. She unbuckled the belt upon which her knives sat, having been returned to them, she placed it upon the bed along with her quiver and arrows, as with her cloak, she poured the water from the jug into the bowl and washed her face, pushing her hair back from her face, using the water as a mirror once more she pulled it back, examining her face, her ears, she dropped her hair and dried her face as the door closed,

'Do not fear, I do not snore, or, I have had no complaints as of yet. I am sure Aragorn is not happy with the arrangement.' She smiled as she moved back to the bed, seating herself upon it,

'I am sure you are right my friend you have an epiphany with such things.'

'Do not mock me elf,' she waved one of her knives in his direction as she inspected it,

'I do not mean to, but you do receive visions, you know many things we do not.'

'I know no more than you, my visions are useless, they are just, a hindrance, I would have fallen in battle, I have, fallen off a horse, I do not see things clearly, I cannot sleep a full night, no matter how exhausted my body may be for images, some good, other horrific, fill my mind and thoughts each and every time I try to rest. I know no more than you, and I still do not know my own name, nor my age, which is possibly more unsettling.'

'More unsettling? Why your age? You are young in any race, you need not fear anything.' He placed his own weapons on the centre table,

'nay elf, if I knew my age, I should know my race, if I were, 1000 then I would be elven, and, if I were 25 then I would be human, it is just another clue that would be a luxury to know.' She rubbed the back of her head, moving her own weapons to the table,

'Does it still pain you?' he removed his cloak and shirt,

'It is tender my friend,' she turned away to loosen the covers of her bed, 'though I am not surprised, it was a good sized rock after all,'

'Indeed, it would not be worth discussing if it were just a pebble you had landed upon.' She heard the door open slowly.

'Forever the wit elf.' She felt his presence behind her, parting her hair and examining the lump, 'I am fine, do not fuss,' she pulled his hands away,

'Oh, pardon, I did not mean to intrude, here,' the young girl placed a tray of food on the table, amongst the weapons and hastily left the room,

'Did she think that we could not hear her? Or the door, she must have been in shock at the sight of you.' She shook her head and moved to pick at the food,

'At the sight of me? What do you mean my friend?' he asked, copying her movements,

'Elves are a rare sight in this land so I have heard, to walk into a room where one is bare-chested, I am sure it is a sight they would only dream of. A shock to her innocent mind, my friend, you are a shock to even mine, I am not used to men undressing in front of me.' she smiled, taking the sweet fruit she had bitten into back to her bed where she sat to eat it,

'Forgive me, I had not thought…' he began to reach for his shirt,

'Do not worry my friend, my mind is scarred with the image, it will do no more harm.' She laughed,

'You're mind is also far from innocent my friend, you have seen things that girl will never,'

'Aye, and hear things she should never. A dwarf's snore makes a cave troll's snore sound like a gentle breeze!'

'You are unusual to say the least my friend.' He laughed,

'I hope so. If I cannot be anything I know, I shall be everything I do not know.'

'That did not mean anything. You, made no sense.'

'Exactly, you cannot argue with things that don't make sense…' she grinned, 'I am trying to confuse you elf, rest, night is here, our meeting with the king lasted many hours,' she pulled off her boots and placed the on the floor by the chair, standing she took off her corsets and skirt, hanging them over the chair before laying herself upon the bed, 'these beds are very comfortable, I feel a strange peace here, though I don't know why, perhaps I shall get the sleep I desire.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her eyes focused on the elf who shook her awake, once again they had spoken deep into the night about many things, his home, middle earth and of it's races, five days had passed since they had arrived in Edoras, he shook her again,

'The king requests our presence, two children have appeared with news.' He picked up his quiver, she noticed that he was already dressed,

'Children?' she jumped out of bed, swayed slightly before reaching for her boots, 'men are burning the villages, they are headed here,' she explained, pulling on her skirt,

She picked up her green shirt and corset which she had removed the night before, she slung her quiver and bow over her shoulder and began to fasten the belt with her knives about her waist as the two left the room. She followed the elf down the hallway, struggling to push one arm into the green shirt as he sped ahead of her, they arrived in the large hall, the king, ranger and dwarf already present, at a table by themselves, she became suddenly aware that she wore very little over her upper half, the elf had seemed perfectly comfortable in her presence but she could feel their eyes and the eyes of the guards who patrolled the halls on her. She noted two children sitting at a table with the king's niece, the woman in the white dress, though now a green dress, Eowyn, she moved quickly, putting her quiver and bow down on the table and pulling the green shirt over her head, feeling a lot less flushed instantly, the dwarf raised an eyebrow at her, she glared at him, shrugging on her corset, listening to the children's news as she tied it, though, she already knew their news. Helms Deep. The two words appeared in her mind and she dreaded them, something did not bode well, she pulled on her cloak and her quiver, they should not go to helms deep, she agreed with Aragorn, who voiced the same thing, they would have a better chance from this vantage point, but the king was insistent, they would go, today. She sighed, sitting down at the table with Gimli, reaching over and taking a piece of meat, chewing on it as she watched the king stalk out of the room, he and Aragorn were not seeing eye to eye on many things, one would have to back down eventually.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, bit more cheerful, bit more of her weirdness appearing here, and hope u found bits of it as funny as I did. Let me know if you like me describing the visions she has, and if they make any sense.

Review please!

Xandrandra xx


	9. Hope in the Deep

Travelling to Helms Deep took over a day; she walked in the centre of the long line, between the first group of horses and the second group of walkers. She had been amazed when she saw how people could leave the things they loved and knew behind and move to a place where battle and deaths were imminent. She would never have chosen to do so. Her legs mind was heavy along with her heart, that was the cause though she would deny any such feeling, she allowed her footsteps to slow until she walked at the rear of the walkers, in front of the horses in the second group, in her heart she wished that Gandalf would make haste for the battle would be fierce and many would fall. She heard the footfalls of a nearby horse and she smiled slightly,

'I am not in need for constant attention, elf. I am perfectly capable of walking.' She turned her head to meet his face,

'You may ride with me if you wish.' He reached out his hand to her, she noticed that he did not sit with the dwarf but was riding alone.

'my thanks my friend,' she told him as she accepted and mounted behind him with ease, 'Aragorn needs time with the king,' she lent close to his ear, 'we should make haste, something is ill with our travel, I do not know what just yet, but... few will die but many will arrive later than we.'

'What will happen?' asked the elf, his voice low.

'I do not know, though, our eyes and ears may be of use.'

'hold on my friend, we do not want you falling off again.' he smirked, moving out of the line and whispering the horse into a canter, overtaking even Aragorn and the king, the ranger merely glancing at them as they passed.

'I shall never be allowed to forget the incident shall I elf. One day you will make such a mistake, and I believe I have good cause. My visions are not of my control.'

The hours passed, the elf had left her company, choosing to walk ahead while she rode back within the lines, the horse beneath her skittish under her un-mastered hands, it reared and shook it's head when screams began to rise along the lines, she found herself with her blades drawn, pushing them deep into an orc, innocents on foot ran while those with weapons protected their retreat, stepping over the dead goblin she looked to find large beasts ridden by orcs attacking the retreating line. The horse reared once again at the sight of the beasts, she slide from it's back, once again landing hard upon the rocky ground, she groaned as she sat up, cursing the human animal, she was certain elvish horses would have more sense. She saw one of the, Wargs, yes, wargs, charging at her, in truth it looked like a large dog with very, large teeth, a black hand wielding an orc blade appeared over the edge of it's bulk, above it's head she could see the dark grin as it spied her, a female, helpless, it charged at her, leaning down slightly, swinging it's blade at her head, she lay down and pressed herself to the ground, closing her eyes briefly, feeling the animal pass her, she rolled jumped up, pulled her bow and an arrow and aimed without thinking and fired, the arrow flying true and into the base of the orc's neck. The animal died by a man's spear shortly after, she picked up her knives as blood began to run into her left eye, blocking her vision, she put a hand up to her face to wipe the blood from her eye, she was shocked when it continued to pour and when she felt it drip off her chin she ran for shelter, aiding one or more fellow fighters in her path. The blood continued to run a river down her cheek, she could feel a strangely strong pulse in her head and her head began to become light, she could hear the shouts around her and the cries of pain but her clear eye had begun to blur. There was an arm around her waist, hoisting her up into the arms of a person, who she could not tell but they were on horse back, the horse's pounding of hooves and jolt of the ride made her head swim.

She sat up suddenly, her breathing ragged; she could not suppress the nauseating feeling within her. Her back was being rubbed by a gentle hand, she wiped her mouth with the cloth that had been placed in her hand, she looked up to see a blonde haired woman with deep eyes looking down kindly upon her,

'What has gone this day?' Téanar asked,

'We were attacked by wargs, the men stayed to fight, as did you, but you were injured and one of the peasants pulled you upon his horse and with great speed bore you here.'

'Wargs? Did I not warn that elf?' She muttered, realising that she could only see from her right eye,

Her hand flew to the left side of her face to feel linen beneath her finger tips and also covering her eye, the long piece of cloth covered her eye and part of her lip, two strips wrapped around her head, one wrapping across her forehead, the other under her nose, holding the cloth in place, the woman saw her hidden distress,

'A goblin blade has scored your face from above your eye to near your lip, your eye was thankfully not injured…' she trailed off,

'I will be able to see.' She nodded and smiled slightly, 'a scar means nothing to me,

Another wave of nausea and a stab of a knife in her chest caused her to flinch far more obviously than she wished to; the woman's hands moved towards her, she waved them away with her own. Putting her feet on the ground she looked around, finding herself in a cave full of injured men and healers, she stood, only to sit once more, her eyes closed.

'Elf? Are you alright? Are you well? Please, lay down save have me lift you from the floor,'

'It has passed, I wish for daylight or fresh air. I am sure that you can use the bed, please, my lady, how long have I slept?'

'You were brought here late yesterday afternoon; it is now almost midday, mistress elf.'

She stood and began to walk away from the woman to the only door she could see, 'what did you call me?'

'Elf. I believe.'

'Do many see that of me?' she turned to face her fully,

'Yes, of course.' The woman shook her head a slightly confused expression adorning her features.

'I was just curious. Thank you for you help and I will repay you as best I can.' She said once more turning and finally leaving the injured.

Her travelling companions had not returned, that much she knew, of their health she did not, a strange dread swelling within her heart made her worry for her friends, though not to fear for them, her heart ached so. Could this weight on her heart be caused by something ill? If she had not predicted the warg's attack she would have dismissed it as and after effect of her injury for the feeling was strange, not the fear she had of Gandalf's death, she could not put word to it. Near a full day did she wait for any warrior's return, she sat upon the battlements looking out into the distance, hoping, praying for any sign, when the sun sank low upon the horizon she stood, dots began to appear within her vision, slowly growing larger. Many saw her sudden movements and grabbed weapons fearful that it was the army that came to attack them; she was close to thrown off of the wall and down the steps into the peasants below. There was a cry and most of the peasants moved towards the gates, the warriors returned, the wooden gates where thrown open and peasants cried with joy to see their loved ones return, some cried in dismay at ill news. She climbed upon a crate to look over the heads of the crowds, true she equalled many in height but there were many and she resided to far back to see if her friends walked inside. Though still aloof to many who glanced at her, those who looked longer at the injured woman could see hope in her one eye that slowly began to dim and be replaced by dread. As the group began to thin, the injured taken to be tended to, the healthy to be rested she set her feet once more on the ground and pushed her way through to the gates. She watched as more warriors came through, she pleaded that her friends be safe, she realised for perhaps the first time in their quest that she would have not survived without them, the hope that she would see them once more or help them in some way always gave her strength… there was a grumble about horses, her eyes closed and she shook her head as she sighed, a smile pulling at her lips. Despite his size she saw the dwarf first, he wandered casually over to her and looked her up and down, as she did to he, taking in the haggard appearance of his hair and beard, the ripped and bloody clothing,

'I missed a good battle it seems.' She told him, kneeling to gesture at his appearance,

'Seems ya had one of ya own lass.' He nodded at her covered face,

'A goblin in the dawn of it, I do not remember leaving the battle field clearly. But there was a horse.' She smiled slightly at him, accepting the discreet hug the dwarf gave to her.

She stood and looked around once more, many soldiers where standing talking to one another or to peasants, the elf and man were still to be seen, once again the strange fist gripped her heart only to have it released when ash blonde hair flicked into view over to her right, she was thankful for that, to her left and she would not have seen him. She pushed away from the dwarf who had begun his search for ale and food, he saw her approach and so slowed his pace until finally he halted and turned to face her. Her blonde hair flying over her face, she was desperately fighting past peasants to reach him, yet still she looked calm and emotionless, yet with his eyes he could see a strange feeling within her right eye, hair blowing across from the left side of her face. Suddenly she disappeared from his sight, he looked around alarmed for it was not easy to be lost by an elf's sight, he then saw her much closer, just time for him to move his bow so she did not impale herself upon it. She felt his arms encircle her back as she wrapped her own around his shoulders and she let out a silent sight of relief,

'I had feared for you all though I would not speak of such to the dwarf. A strange unsettlement has been upon my heart since I awoke.' She felt him lower her completely to the ground and she took a step back from him.

'ill deeds have gone this day…' he stopped and brushed the hair from her face, running two fingers down her bandaged cheek, noticing that she pulled away slightly from his touch, 'who attacked you?' he asked sternly, his grip tightening on his bow,

'A goblin, in the dawn of the battle, I was taken from the battlefield by a peasant for I could not see clearly, if it were not for that then I would have been with you.' She told him smiling slightly,

'All goblins have died… as have many men.' The elf looked away from her face.

Her hand moved to her shoulder, her eyes closed as her head began to swim, she felt as though she were being once more pulled along by a river, warm air blew at her face and warm, soft flesh nudged her as she struggled to open her eyes. She found a strange bow in her hand and a strange garb clothing her body, she felt a quiver upon her back and knives at her waist, glancing to either side she found herself amidst fair warriors carrying bows, quivers and hand to hand weaponry, she looked ahead to realise she was jogging in formation with them over green grass towards a cliff face. Two cool hands on her shoulders, one half covering her hand which was squeezing her own shoulder tightly made her open her eyes to find herself being lowered to the ground by the elf who failed to hide his confusion and worry letting them unwontedly shine out at her. She looked up at him, then around to thankfully see no one had noticed her wave of weakness, she now knelt on her knees beside one wall of the maze of outer corridors, looking once more up at the elf who looked no longer worried but confused and unnecessarily torn,

'Where are the horses kept?'

'What is wrong? Téanar, you need to rest, you're wound…'

'Will heal, it has already begun to. Take me to where the horses are kept if you fear for me so.' She tried to stand but his strength held her in place,

'Nay, you must rest…'

'Let me free elf, I do not wish for attention. Take me to the horses.' She told him firmly, staring steadily into blue orbs.

'It is against my better judgment,' the elf began to release his grip slowly,

'I will rest after I have visited the horses if it pleases you so.' She told him shrugging his hands off of her and standing.

'This way.'

She walked beside the blonde elf and noticed how although they walked by the wall and where both silent and swift, focus of men, woman and children alike was laid upon them, she reached a hand up to her uncovered ear, running a finger along the rim and up to the tip, ignoring the strange shivers that ran through her spine and to her toes. She dropped her hand at the sound of a whiney, she walked along the lines of horses stopping at the end, then turning and walking back to where the elf stood, carefully watching her,

'Aragorn's horse is missing.' She told him,

'Yes… he ran after the battle… Aragorn...' the elf trailed off, she could see his eyes begin to become glass,

'He is lucky. If we wish him to return then we surely do not wish for him to walk!' the elf opened his lips to speak, 'who knows how far the river has carried him.' She smiled at his shocked expression,

'Will you always have hope?' he asked,

'Will you always doubt my riddles?' she answered walking past him,

'Where are you going?' he asked following her,

'To the battlements.'

'No, to somewhere to rest.'

'Legolas, I will not rest here, these people see me as elf, and I do not wish to be left defenceless for elves are not a common sight in this land. I fear what may befall me if I where to sleep.'

'It is true elves are not common in this land, or dwarves for that matter…' the prince was thoughtful,

'Do you not see how they watch us, even now?' she stepped up to him, barely a breath away, 'Their eyes follow us as we walk and stare at us as we stand, I do not know or wish to know what they would attempt at a sleeping elf, especially a sleeping, half blind, female, elf!' her voice had lowered to no more than a whisper,

'You fear them?' he asked, his voice too low, his head bent to listen to her,

'It is clear that a new fear from my past haunts me. It will pass like the others.' She looked up at him and her voice returned to her, 'but I still will not rest here.' she told him stubbornly,

The elf shook his head at her one narrowed eye, with his gesture she turned on her heel and walked off speedily, he watched as heads turned to her, then to him then to what they had been focus on when the saw his glare. He moved after her, weaving his way between peasants, Téanar was light on her feet and disappeared from his vision frequently; he began to catch up with her as the passage narrowed and became more crowded, he lost sight of her once more and then stopped, for he could no longer see her. He stood tall and saw a cart parked next to the right wall, a thickly built man stood at the end nearest the elf clearly blocking someone's way around the cart, the man suddenly fell backwards, as though tackled around the knees from behind. The dwarf's gruff cry pushed the elf to force his way to the cart, on arrival he found Téanar kneeling on one knee by the dwarf, her head bowed as the dwarf spoke to her, the man was sitting on the ground rubbing his back, amazingly not too much attention had been called by the incident and any attention was soon lost and the bustle continued. The left side of her face stung, though not painfully, she looked around to see the man stand and move backwards into the crowd,

'Dwarf, do not fluster. I was in no danger and even if I was he was too slow to harm me in any way.'

'Well, I…'

'Though it was thoughtful and I thank you. I apologise. I am not quite myself; many things have gone this day.'

'Indeed…' the dwarf trailed off, his eyes on something behind her,

She turned fully and saw the elf speaking with the man, the elf's hand was upon the hilt of his knife, she jumped up with a curse she could not remember, knocking the dwarf over, and close to ran towards the two, arriving at the elf's side, placing a hand over his that lay on the knife. She looked up at his angry face that looked back at her own,

'Ill deeds have already stained this day, do not add to them. We knocked into each other, I cannot see far to my left. Emotions are heightened at this time, the large is made from the small, let this matter be, rest, you are tired and angry, that much is clear to me.'

The elf pulled his hand from her grasp and with one last look at the man, stalked past the girl and towards the dwarf who followed him at a trot,

'I apologise for my friend, a close friend of ours has not returned from the battle. And death is a strange concept to an elf.' She explained before turning and following her departed friends.

'Must elves have such a temper?' she hissed as they entered an empty chamber,

'Must you always refuse assistance?' he asked turning to her,

'I remember no time that I have refused assistance when I have needed it. Your anger and grief blinds you!' she told him harshly,

'You are the one that is half blind, Téanar! You can not see what I saw, you are vulnerable in this state, you need protection from these people, and your fears may be justified.'

'I did not believe an elf would sink to such speech, even in anger.' She shook her head, speaking in a strained calm,

'You know nothing of my anger or of the grief I feel. I thought of Aragorn as my brother, now he is dead, I have failed him and I am soon to fail my race.'

'Your race will fight elf, and Aragorn has not perished, we will meet tomorrow at the gates. Tell me then who is blind, elf.' She spun around sharply and stalked out of the room,

'Say nothing Dwarf.' Spat the elf.

'I would not dare.' Muttered Gimli

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stood and watched as the battered man was brought inside by his horse, the new day's sun now rising high above the land of Rohan, she smiled as she watched the shock grow upon faces as the identity of the man became clear, she savoured the strange confliction within the elf's eyes, his face remaining placid,

'You're late.' She heard him say

Aragorn, the future king of Gondor, last hope for men, a ranger, a knight, a leader, a friend. She did not speak or sit in company with he or the dwarf for prolonged periods of time, her memory loss excluded her from their world. Despite this, she knew he was a great man and admired him greatly from a distance, after the battle, she must speak with him of Middle Earth and the races for she was certain he held within great knowledge. She caught an embarrassed glance from the elf as they drew near to her, Aragorn leading the way; she pushed off of the wall she lent against,

'Did you have a nice swim?' She told the man as he stopped in front of him,

'You should rest.'

'All think that, maybe I will… how was your journey? Wet?' she asked with a slight smile looking at his bedraggled appearance,

'And cold.' He saw the elf and dwarf move off, 'Legolas tells me that you saw my return, he thinks it is merely blind hope, for you had not heard of my fall when you predicted such.'

'I remembered.' She told him with a smile,

'But you were not at the battle…'

'I remembered.' She said again with a smile and a tap on her head,

'I see. Are you well?' he asked, he made her sit, carefully removing the bandage,

'It was a goblin blade, I will not loose my sight nor have I been poisoned.'

'That is joyous news… the dwarf told me of a disagreement…' he looked uncomfortable as he examined her, their eyes on the same level,

'And he has asked you to... Clear the air?'

'You have remembered more.' He stated as she had once done, smiling slightly, taking some leaves from a pouch,

'The elf was acting on a concern I had expressed minutes before. When I told him there was no need to act so he became angry. To me it was clear that anger and grief over your, demise, was clouding his vision so I told him so, and of his temper, out of ear of these people mind. In return he told me I was half blind, I then told him of your return and of elves that will fight. I asked him to tell me once those things had come to pass who was blind, me or him.' He tilted her head back and she felt him place the torn leaves on the wound and wrap it once more,

'Why do you think him to be blind?' the two had begun walking to where they could rest.

'I thought all of you to be blind at one point in our quest. My existence was near forgotten many times. But he ignores my requests and my warnings, even when they are not in riddles. Also, his temper at that time was blocking out his better judgement.'

'I see...'

'Rest here and do not dwell on such matters for they will be forgotten by tonight. Rest for battle rushes towards us. Many shall not see the new sun.' she raised an eyebrow at him before leaving.

She sat beside the discarded chain mail, half hidden by broken and irreparable spears, if any should approach she would hear and awaken, though she had chosen to rest in a room filled with people readying themselves for battle, she felt a clam, surrounded by weapons, she felt, secure, though the number of people was not to her liking, though this part of the room, where she had curled herself was almost deserted, she settled herself, her hands gripping the hilts of her knives, and allowed her mind to drift into a lapse of dreaming. Angry words awoke her, two men, one coarse voice, the other smooth, and angry, a switch of language brought her to sit upright, taking hold of the spear she had dislodged she looked through the gaps to where Aragorn and Legolas were exchanging words in elvish. She could translate many words they spoke of, but she knew of their meanings without listening to their words, their tone spoke for each one, setting the spear straight she crawled out of her hiding place and stood near the front of the ring of men that had appeared around the two, just out of their sight,

'Then I will die with them.' Aragorn finished in words that all could understand,

He turned and pushed his way through the crowd which soon carried on their own business after seeing the elf's angry gaze. She moved forward and stopped a foot or so away from him, her arms crossed; her head tilted to one side her one visible eye unblinking,

'I have said nothing elf. There is no need to glare at me so.' She said indignantly, 'your glare has not lessened so I feel it is my right to speak. Battle draws near, chose your allies now save regret the future.' She walked towards him then passed him,

'Where are you going?'

'To find the healers. Chose carefully elf, for some you may not be able to avoid in future.' And she was gone, into the crowds.


	10. As the Rain Begins

here's the next one, hope you like this one, straight onto it.

enjoy

Xandrandra xx

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Rain Begins

She walked towards the three males to hear the dwarf complain of his chain mail that was more of a dress than anything else of the stout body, she had silently and invisibly watched the man and elf exchange a masculine apology; she had smiled at the elf's abrupt start.

'Téanar?' asked the elf,

'Yes?' she answered seemingly engrossed in inspecting a shield design,

'You are not going to fight.' It wasn't a question,

'No. I will merely defend myself on the battlefield.' She heard the dwarf stifle a laugh,

'Téanar, think for just a moment…'

'Hmmm.' she paused, 'nope! Still going.'

'You are remembering more.' Aragorn muttered,

'I'm sorry?' she asked,

'Your speech, it is once again effected.'

'You do not wish to hear the things my mind longs to say. Even the dwarf would be startled.'

'You are avoiding the topic of which we speak.' Said the elf,

'It has been solved, I will fight.' She looked up into blue eyes, 'you cannot say that you would not welcome my aid, they are old men and children and those who are fit can barely wield a sword.'

The elf shook his head and began to speak,

'I am not blind Legolas, if the walls fall then these people will, die. One person can make a difference; I intend to fight for our cause even if you think it folly.'

'Not all things you have spoken of have come to pass, you are blind Téanar…'

She held up a hand to stop him, 'a moment elf. Not only stubborn, but impatient also, many flaws do elves try to hide within calm exteriors.' She smiled at narrowed blue eyes,

she walked to the door which was closed and lay one hand on the handle, the other she held up with her fingers spread, evenly and surely she lowered them one by one, on the last she turned to grin at the three puzzled males over her shoulder before opening the door and stepping out of the way of the young boy messenger who stumbled into the room.

'The King requests your presence.' He told them,

'We will be there shortly,' answered Aragorn, looking to the female who raised an eyebrow and jerked her head towards the door,

'An army approaches. He wishes for your council.' Said the boy urgently,

'Ahh,' she sighed openly with a smile, taking note she had the other's attention, 'the joy that fills me when I am right.' She nodded at the four males, readjusted her quiver and walked out of the room.

'One day her actions will come to light.' Muttered Aragorn as he and his two companions followed the messenger out of the door.

The caught up with the still smiling female at the door where she was waiting for them, she nodded at them with shining eyes and opened the door, waiting for them to pass before following, falling into step beside the dwarf, just behind Aragorn. They were led quickly up onto the high platform where the king stood with his guards, the guards tried to stop her from advancing along with the messenger, but one sudden glance to one startled them enough for her to duck under their spears and hop up next to the elf, using him as a shield. She looked out over the walls where a handful of archers stood, their bows pointed to a quickly advancing army of shining metal armour and weapons, her smile broadened at recognition, even from a distance that the elf could not see clearly she knew who lead the army that marched towards them,

'Haldir.' She grinned and looked up to the young elf that looked down at her, barely hearing her word, 'open the gates.' She turned to the king and said louder, 'open the gate. These are friends that approach.'

'Can you see them Legolas?' asked Aragorn,

'You do not believe me.' She took a few steps towards the two men,

'If an elf cannot see them then you surely cannot, and you only have one eye still.'

'I do not need my eyes to see, you are sinking to the elf's logic!' she told him,

'You are not elf?' asked the king, Aragorn realising his mistake, began to speak,

'It does not matter what I am, it matter what they are,' she gestured to the army that grew ever nearer, 'they are not orcs your highness. If the elf cannot see clearly their faces, he will tell you of shining armour and weapons, orcs do not care for things of such beauty, these people clearly do.' She turned to the elf who was now staring at her, 'I told you your race would fight, did I not? Captain Haldir leads the elves to fight with men under the command of the Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel themselves. Would you deny them a welcome greeting?' she had turned back to the King,

'I cannot chance that…' she was gone before his words where begun,

'I apologise my lord, she is strong willed and most defiantly stubborn, though to neither she would admit.'

'She is much like my niece, I am used to such words, and though from a stranger I can hardly say I understand them.'

She paced by the gates, her anger slowly dwindling and being replaced by self annoyance, a king! She had offended a king! Right or wrong, she did not have the right…

'You shall dig us a moat for defence also if you continue to pace as such.'

'Your highness, forgive me. I am often ignored and my warnings and advice are seldom heard, it angers me and it should not. I am female and roles of women here and the places where I come from differ greatly, I am not used to holding my tongue as I am sure it is clear.' She looked to the ground,

'The elf has told Aragorn that you do speak true, elves do approach with the elf you spoke of in lead. I wish for you to bring him to me when they arrive. Open the gates!' he commanded and left

She couldn't help but smile and feel in awe of the ruler; she would never understand these people. The gates opened and she went to stand where the approaching army could see her.

'Haldir.' She bowed to the captain as he drew near,

'Téanar, how do you fare?'

'well, I have no new fears that I am aware of, we are all well, though I am sure you know of our misfortunes and losses thanks to the lady.' she smiled, keeping the covered left side of her face hidden from his green eyes, 'I have been told to bring you before the king.'

'I shall follow you then little one.' smiled the elf,

She led him along and through the peasants that stepped slightly away from the two, the woman in what could have been fear, the children, pulled away by their mothers and the men with strange emotions on their face. A path was made for them,

'They make way for us, is it always so with strangers?'

'Nay, I fear it is my companions and I, when we first arrived, we were not greeted warmly,' she could not help but smirk slightly,

'You must have put up a good fight for them to fear you.' Laughed the elf,

'As we always have my friend, but I fear that this new fear has come from an incident yesterday,'

'Involving you?'

'As ever.' She smiled up sideways at him as they continued to walk, 'I fear the elf, Legolas spoke some harsh words to a man I bumped into before I could stop him.'

'I will try to mend matters…'

'Nay, do not. It was my fault and the elf cannot see that, he is angry at me, and I him for that. Our argument is yet to end.' She laughed shaking her head,

'So he has become protective of you?'

'I am unsure, but it seems to be so, we enjoy each other's company and we care for each other, we are similar beings, it is natural to seek each others company, though we do argue over the strangest things. He refuses to allow me to fight.' She reached the foot of the stair to where the king stood. 'I will wait here.' she told him as he began to climb the steps,

'Why?' Haldir turned back to her, his eyes suddenly drawn to her face,

'I believe I offended the king minutes before your arrival,' she looked up to find the elf standing before her,

One of his hands lifted, brushing her hair from the left side of her face, she looked visibly annoyed as he inspected the covering,

'It seems you have been the centre of many incidents of late… the reason for Legolas', talk, with the human?'

'Yes. I cannot see far to my left, it was inevitable that I would knock into something or someone. Do not fuss, I am healing quickly…'

'This is the reason for his wish for you not to fight.' He told her letting his hand drop,

'Loyalty of kin. Do not dally here, the king awaits you.'

'His logic is quite sound…'

'Auta miqula orqu.' She said evenly

Haldir laughed and turned, walking up the stairs, leaving her scowling at the foot of them, she moved to lean against the wall where she could watch them,

'Haldir, 'Quel undome.' Said Aragorn bowing, 'Nae saian luume''

'Indeed. Greetings King Théoden, I have been sent by Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel with an army to assist in this battle. This evil affects the whole of middle earth, not only the lives of men.'

'You are well met, Haldir of the elves. May I inquire as to why the lady Téanar is at the foot of the stair?'

'Ah, she believes that she is the cause for many problems here. Your people appear to be wary of elves and she has reason to believe that she has offended you.'

'I can put an end to both of those things. The elves are welcome here and we are forever in your dept. I thank you once more Haldir of elves. I will see to my guards now,' the king walked down the steps stopping for a brief word with the female, who bowed and looked somewhat relieved,

'So you know of our disagreement.' Said Legolas coming forwards,

'Yes. I told her that your logic in her wish to fight was just.'

'And she did not speak?' asked Aragorn,

'Yes, she did. I did not realize she had remembered what elvish I taught her while in Lothlórien.'

'She spoke in elvish?' asked Aragorn surprised,

'Yes. And quite well too, though I do not remember teaching her such phrases.'

'What did she say then elf?' asked the dwarf,

'She told me to, go kiss an orc.' Chuckled the usually stoic captain.

They had stood for a minute or so talking and occasionally glancing down at her, finally they began to walk down the steps, Haldir and Aragorn discussing the upcoming battle and the arrangements for the army positions, the dwarf was adding his own opinion to their discussion but walking a few steps below them, having to look back and up at the two taller beings much more than usual, the elf, Legolas walked behind them, seemingly listening to their conversation, but darting around them when they reached the bottom, gripping her arm firmly in his grip and began to drag her off,

'Aragorn!' she called back, 'the elf has lost his sanity. I would like some assistance!'

'Do not fear Téanar, we will see you before the battle.'

'Aragorn! Haldir, surely you see this! Do not laugh elf. Lle Nadorhuanrim! (You cowardly dogs)' she yelled at them as she was forced to turn a corner.

Many eyes were drawn to her strange behavior so she stopped struggling and trotted beside the elf that still held her arm in a vice; she looked up at him,

'What are you doing? Where are we going? Will you let me go!' she asked them all with malice but hushed,

'Make sure you follow me. You will see. No.'

'Stubborn elf.' She muttered.

They reached one of the caves or rooms inside the cliff, beds where set up and water pails and bandages where being carried around by women.

'The healers?' she looked at the satisfied elf, 'I will not stay here. I will fight. If you like it not, I can and will fight…'

she was cut off by his cool hand covering her mouth, he called one of the women over who looked strangely at her annoyed look with the elf covering her mouth,

'She wishes to fight and is intent on doing so. Aragorn has requested her wound be look at.' He said the last part in more of a sigh,

The woman nodded and took her hand, sitting her down on the bed while setting about removing the bandages, the blonde haired woman, Eowyn came over,

'Elf, I did not expect to see you so soon.' She looked to the other woman, 'you must not remove it! You can not yet have healed!'

'If I am to fight I will need both my eyes. I will fight despite how many people are against me.'

'It is...'

'I will fight. It has been two days, I heal quickly, it is a gift of my race. Remove it. Please.'

Eowyn nodded after a moments thought and allowed the other woman to continue, Téanar sat patiently while they worked but became alarmed when they both gasped, Eowyn washed her face with some water and inspected her wound closely as did the other. She looked over their shoulders to where Legolas stood with a smirk on his face, he could not she her wound but was enjoying the fuss that she was being subjected to,

'Lle san seasa e'sina.' Her words where halted for she had to think carefully but they weren't a question. (You take pleasure in this)

The elf merely nodded, another gasp from the women, but wide and astonished eyes stared at her face when she moved her eyes to look at them. He left eye had been uncovered, the dim light not effecting it too much.

'What is wrong?' Téanar asked,

'You are healed. The wound is fully closed and I do not believe it will heal more.' She turned to the male elf, 'I am sorry, if you wished to use her injury as an excuse for her not to fight then you can not. See for yourself.' She stepped aside, the other woman already having disappeared, back to her work.

Legolas moved nearer, she defiantly turned her head away from him so he could not see, Eowyn smiled at her defiance, stepping away a little, the elf raised and eyebrow but she ignored it, he lifted a hand to her chin, trying to gently turn it towards him but she did not move,

'Must you be so stubborn?' he muttered,

'These people believe me to be an elf; I am merely behaving as an elf would.' She said quietly so Eowyn did not over hear,

'Elves are not stubborn…'

'Antolle ulua sulrim' (Much wind pours from your mouth)

'Lle holma ve' edan' (You smell like a human)

'I used to be human, remember?'

'Last lalaithamin' (Listen to my laughter)

'Dolle naa lost' (Your head is empty)

'Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina' (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny)

She did not reply with either insult or wit, she breathed deeply, 'I believe that this round goes to you Legolas.' She turned to face him, 'I will see you on the battlements.' She stood and left,

'What did you say to upset her? She is clearly distraught.' Said Eowyn stepping towards the elf,

'I am unsure, I do not know much of her past and I have clearly insulted her deeply.'

'You where insulting each other?'

'Yes.' He answered truthfully, sitting on the bed,

'It is a beautiful language, even insults sound beautiful.'

'There are few insults, and few are ever used or taken seriously by my people, but it appears that she did.' He was confused,

'What did you say? Maybe I can make a guess, to see if it is something only women would find offensive. You need not, I just do not wish for you to go into battle like this,'

'I believe I said "You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny" I cannot see how offence could be taken at such a phrase.'

'she has been scared, and on her face, it is clear from our examination that she will hold it until her last breath, she may be very aware of that… do you know her mother?...'

'Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! (By the sea and stars!) I have caused her more pain than I first thought, thank you, it is clear to me now, I must find Aragorn, she will be with he, or Haldir. I must hurry, thank you for your time m'lady.' And he was gone,

'Elves are strange creatures are they not?' asked a passing woman.

'Haldir!' the young elf arrived at his side,

'She is readying herself for battle, with Aragorn; I will not allow her to fight without armor.' Said the older elf quietly, his green eyes piercing into blue,

'I did not realize my words…'

'You explain to the wrong person, explain to her, not to me. Make haste for battle will soon be upon us.'

He had taken one look at her face, one look at her eyes and she found herself in a strong and sudden embrace,

'What causes you pain?' he asked her,

'It does not matter. I have been sent to you by Haldir who said something about armor, I wasn't listening.' She explained, running some elven armor through her hands absently

'I fear there is little that will fit you…'

'Then give me what will, he will be angry if I disobeyed him.'

She was submissive, thoughtful, it was clear to the ranger, something, or someone had caused her pain, but she did not wish to speak of it so he let her be, finding what little armor that would fit her. She took the things from him, taking out the protection for her legs, setting the other things on the floor she sat and began to buckle them on, she stood and took a few uncomfortable steps but was soon used to the new weight on her calves and thighs. She discarded the skirt type armor and the heavy bodice that was too large, she saw Aragorn's unhappy gaze at her actions but they were not made for female use and she was not used to the extra weight, she looked at the strange elven armor, protection for both her arms and the top part of her chest and back, allowing easy movement. She turned the armor over in her hands, working out it's positioning, it dropped to the ground as the door opened and banged against the wall, and she sighed and picked them up, not needing to turn to know who it was.

'Legolas? What is wrong?' asked Aragorn,

'I need to speak with Téanar.' He said, he sounded out of breath,

She heard he and Aragorn exchange words in elvish, only a few of which she could understand, Aragorn's voice rose and so did Legolas',

'A battle will begin in a few hours, save your anger for the orcs. I do not know what you say for my elvish is limited but it is clear blame is being passed. If you wish to speak with me then speak elf for we do not have the time to argue.'

'I will be outside, I will return.' Said Aragorn,

'I thought you where repeating your argument over the battle for a few seconds, but it is now clear that you were not. What did you wish to speak of?' she asked, returning to the task of her armor,

'I come with an apology. I did not think of my words, the lady Eowyn has brought light to what I thought was nothing…'

'I miss my home, and I long to know who my mother is. My vocabulary is limited so I only know that you called me ugly and you said something about funny and mother. I now know that I am not part of this world and I want to go back there with every part of my being. You reminded me. That is all. And the, ugly, remark hit me strangely, I am not ashamed of being scarred, nor do I truly care, yet… it must be some memory from the past… I do not know… do not worry yourself.'

'It does not explain my behavior or lack of understanding towards you…'

'I told you before elf, all beings have flaws, even elves, Pride and Stubbornness appears to be theirs….' She looked down at the unexplainable armor, 'mine appears to be putting on battle garb. Think of it no more.' She said, once more trying to put one of the arms on,

'Another is that you do not allow people to take blame even when it is due.' Said the elf walking towards her.

'Many would be thankful for it.' She said, 'let us quibble no longer for allegiance is needed, not more enemies.'

'I agree.' He extended a hand and she took it, then finding herself in yet another strong embrace, 'my head is not empty.' He muttered,

She pushed him away and shook her head at him, laughing quietly, the door opened and Aragorn returned,

'Must grown men scowl so much? I do not believe I have seen so many ill gazes in such a short time and within such a small group! Be at peace Aragorn.' She told him,

'If all is once again well. Though these are dark times ahead of us, I do not see how you can seem so joyous Téanar,'

'I hate to quote phrases from my home land for you do not always understand them, but this I believe you will… always look on the bright side of life.' She sighed and shook her head as once again the armor hit the floor.

The elf bent and picked it up, raising her arm he strapped it on, then took the other from her and moved to do the same to her other arm,

'I knew that.' She muttered,

'The sentinels say that they can see a dark wave upon the horizon.'

'The orcs approach.' She said as the elf wrapped the last piece around her shoulders and buckled it.

'Do you have any words of advice?' he asked from behind her,

'The elf asks! Yes. A few… kill them before they kill you. Don't get shot, stabbed or beheaded. Shields can be used for other things than warding off blows…' she bent to pick up her weapons and dropped to one knee taking a deep breath, 'look out for each other and don't leave your back unguarded.'

'Are you alright?' asked the elf quietly, covering his concern by helping her gather her weapons, the man not seen her movements,

'Yes. I am fine; the weight of this armor is new to me. Let us move now for the rain has begun… I pray Gandalf reaches us soon.'

'As do we all.' Answered the elf as they stood

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hope you liked this, i love this new hit thingy, 179 since it was put on! now all i need is for you lot to reveiw, it really is a boost when you get them. i am really sorry about taking so long to put up these chapters but my big end of year show is now out of the way, all my assesments are done and now, i can focus more of my time into this story. so, please let me know what you think it will make me write more if you let me know what you like and dont and if you want any perticular thing to happen.

Xandrandra xxx


	11. Riddle My Last

Hi, me again, thanks to those who reviewed, I am trying to get in a bit more romance but I do think that in the middle of a war you'd have other things on your mind, but it is there, in the distant background, it'll really get going in about three chapters time. This is after the battle, I can't write about fighting as I know very little so I'm not even going to try. But any who, I hope you like this one.

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riddle My Last

Bodies dead, injured and dying drenched the ground with blood and tears, pain ripped at hearts, their only condolence that they did not die in vain. Helm's deep still stood, the people inside safe from harm, the last orcs being downed by men still able to hold themselves steady. One wall stood with a gaping mouth where an explosion had thrown the wall apart, and people with it, the orcs had new weapons thanks to Saruman and Sauron. She had managed to warn many, even stooping to throwing people away from the blast, she herself finding herself high above the battle as the wall blew apart, landing on three orcs probably saved her life, but she found herself in the middle of the battle field. What she lent against she was almost certain, was the remains of an orc,

Whatever had kept her alive, she questioned its motives. She had turned to find the orc with a crossbow in hand, directed at her chest, point blank range, she had grabbed hold on the bow with one hand and jumped, using the bow as leverage she managed to twist herself over it's foul head and behind it, although it turned with her, the knife in her other hand had embedded itself within it's throat, his arrow skimming her collar bone as she bent backwards, the two of them fell as hoofs began to thunder.

She pulled herself to her knees, then slowly to her feet waiting for her eyes to focus once more, allowing the shock to subside she could still see orcs standing, advancing towards her and the remaining men, the horses ahead of her and to her right chasing off the last of the army, many of the beginning army were injured and where inside the walls, being tended to leaving very few to bring an end to the attacking army. She was the first these orcs would reach on their valiant last stand, there where only twenty or so but in her state she would not hold them off or indeed kill many before others would need to arrive. She unsheathed her knives once again and took a deep breath, breathing in sweat and blood stained air, she smiled at the oncoming orcs, a smile that showed no pain or fear, just the lust for their deaths by her blades, they ran. The men behind her watched as this one female allowed the orcs to dive on her before she moved and began to fight, they ran towards her, seeing her movements slow, increasing their speed when they saw the orc blade find it's sheath in her right shoulder though still she did not fall or scream only run her knives through it's heart and turn to the next. She sheathed her knives and drew in a ragged breath, dead orcs lay around her, their blood mingling with the men and elves from Helms Deep, it would take many days for their own losses to be counted, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to the young man,

'I have never seen a woman fight with such skill.'

'And I never believed I could possess such skill, all men here today have accomplished a great feet in winning this battle.' She answered quietly

'Indeed, come; let us rest now for we have the time,'

'Where did that forest come from?' asked another

She turned to where the Urak-Hai had first appeared from to find a tall, dark and threatening forest standing within the mouth of the cliffs, the remaining Urak Hai disappearing into it at a high speed.

'What about the Urak Hai? Should we follow them?'

'Into a suddenly appeared forest, I think not.'

'Do not worry, they shall not get far, and the forest will leave before nightfall.' She told them, listening to the rustling and creaks of the trees, occasionally interrupted by a scream.

'It... It... The forest… it moved!'

'Fangorn does not like orcs or Urak Hai by the looks of it.'

'But how?'

'Do not ask questions to what there are no answers. Come let us return to the keep. I am in need of ale and a bandage!' she smiled and turned to jog across the battle field jumping over piles of dead orcs and racing back to the gate.

inside the walls of helms deep, able soldiers where already sifting through the bodies, sending the injured to the caves and throwing the orcs into piles, leaving the men and boys to be identified. She spied Legolas and the dwarf speaking, she walked over to them, Gimli was sat upon an orc carcass, his axe imbedded in it's skull, the elf shot an arrow between the dwarfs legs, claiming that the carcass had twitched and that their count was even,

'He was twitching because he has my axe, embedded in his nervous system!'

'You really should have been outside the walls! It was much simpler to kill out there, for my count is on 61, though three I shall not count due to technicalities you will point out.'

'Which technicalities would those be lass?'

'I killed them by landing on them; in fact I should owe them my life! Orcs are good mattresses!'

'Lass, you are most certainly the most unusual female I have ever come across.'

'And the strangest my friend!'

'Well, you should not complain. Be thankful that there are not more like me. This world would be very different if there was.' She laughed, 'come, let us find food and somewhere to sit for I am tired and hungry and I am in serious need of a drink.'

'Let us find you some water then…'

'I didn't mean that kind of drink.'

'Defiantly unique.' The dwarf commented as the female began to walk off.

'Aragorn! Legolas! Gimli! Gandalf! My lord! Horses! Tampa! Wait for me!'  
The elf stopped and looked behind him, back towards the helms deep, a dark figure was riding across the grass towards them,  
'Legolas, what is it?' asked Aragorn, stopping also, allowing the king and remaining army to take the lead.  
'I believe we left someone behind who is determined to follow us, my friend.'  
'Who...'  
'Amin tulien yassen lle!'  
'Oh. I had hoped she wouldn't realize.'  
'Aragorn, she had probably already known you would try to leave her behind.'  
'It will not be safe, I do not know why I let her fight in the last battle, and it was foolish! I don't know what I was thinking!'  
'Neither do I! I have told you before that I will follow you like the elf and dwarf and yet you still try to leave me behind! Men! You never learn! Where ever you are!'  
'Téanar, I...'  
'I am not angry ranger, I am merely jesting. I am getting used to your ways, and you should be getting used to mine, strange though they are, one day I shall be able to explain.'  
'Unique, utterly unique.' Muttered the dwarf,  
'Now, what are you three waiting for, they are miles ahead of us! Hurry!' she spurred her horse onwards towards the rest of the army.  
'One day, my friend, we shall understand and know her story. One day.' Said the elf to Aragorn following the female's dust trail.

Once again she rode near the front of their group with the white wizard, the man, the elf and dwarf. A white hand rose slowly out of the landscape, the wizard rode up to it and rode passed it, as he did, to the riders it seemed white no longer, but stained with dried blood, the nails too were red.  
'Elf. My new riddle is soon to be solved! Would you like to hear the answer?'  
'Nay and I must admit that I am intrigued as to what that answer is.'  
'A riddle, come Téanar, you must tell us all of this riddle, perhaps one of the king's men may solve it!' said Aragorn with a joyous tone,  
Cries of "aye", and "tell us" filled the air around her,  
'then I shall, I shall tell, "we chase those that now look down on the dwarf" and I shall add a little more which I find amusing as I know the answer, it's a "who am I?" here we go... "I was white, but now I am wet and powerless" guess.'  
'Téanar, you are a strange female I must admit,' said Aragorn as the men muttered amongst themselves.  
'I think all will admit that my friend, but what of this mist? It is indeed thick.' Said the elf as they followed Gandalf into a grey mist that grew thicker by the second.  
Following Gandalf's brilliance through the mist many of the men voiced their realization that there had been a sudden flood as they trotted through the mud. The wizard halted and beckoned to them, it was just passed noon and they had reached the doors of Isengard. She smiled at the sight of the twisted doors and the rubble and wreckage that lay beyond them.   
'Can anyone guess who I am now?' she asked quietly looking to her comrades, 'I was white, but now I am wet and powerless... I am Saruman. And my other riddle shall be answered shortly.'  
The elf shook his head at her smile and joyousness, he turned his head towards the king to find him looking down to a child who was addressing him, and the elf looked back to Téanar who was in a fit of silent giggles. Looking back to the child he saw that there where in fact two children, two children with rather large, hairy feet, curly hair, elvish cloaks and one held a pipe in his hand while plates and bottles laid out nearby. Aragorn and Legolas both moved their horses to stand beside Gandalf so they could clearly see the two addressing the king,  
'and what about your companions? What about Legolas and me?' cried Gimli, unable to contain himself longer, 'you rascals, you woolly-footed and wool- pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling – and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!'  
'You speak for me Gimli,' laughed Legolas, 'though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine.'  
'I like his priorities.' Piped Téanar, 'though I could seriously kill for a fag! Hmmm, where did that come from?'  
'Another memory perhaps.' Offered Aragorn,  
'Yes, I believe so, though with this memory comes an incredible craving, though for exactly what I'm not sure.'  
'So that is the king of Rohan!' said pippin, 'a fine old fellow. Very polite.'

At midday on the second day they had arrived back at Edoras the King held what could only be described as a memorial service, she herself did not attend, she did not understand the need, and they would be in each heart for many years to come. She had stood outside, by the doors so she could listen to the words that were spoken by various persons, she lent her left side against the wall, the windows and open doors letting all who wished hear, she could hear crying, she looked across the small city to see many groups of people holding candles many of these were too crying. She could hear one of the mothers talking to a child, trying to explain where his father and two brothers had gone to, the woman was in tears, her sobs touched her very core, tears formed in her eyes and slowly they began to fall without her control. She sensed a presence behind her; she turned her back to the front,

'How do they cope? It surprises me how strong they are.' She said softly, pushing off the wall and starting down the steps,

'It puzzles me also,' the elf followed as she made her way across the grass,

'If it were I, I do not think I would be strong,' her tears till flowed though she seemed not to notice them,

She climbed the steps to the watch tower, which was deserted for the moment, all allowed time to grieve and give thanks. She lent on the edge of the barrier that stopped her from plummeting to the ground, the elf lent beside her, his hand raised to wipe away another stray tear though they did not cease,

'my heart aches knowing I have left people behind, where ever they may be, and if I were to see them now, I do not know if I would recognize them.' She put her forehead on her crossed arms, 'it feels as though my very core is being ripped out when I think about friends and family I may or may not have, that I may never remember and I may never see them again.' She paused, looking up and out over the grasslands, 'they must believe me dead.'

'Téanar, you will remember, and they will know that you love them, where ever they are.' He placed a hand on her shoulder, 'and you have friends here to help you, you need only ask it of us,'

'Elf. What have you known me to ask for help, whether I needed it or not?' she asked, smiling, her tears slowing,

'Well, elf.' He put both hands to her face and dried away the tears, 'we are known to be stubborn at times, even temperamental.'

'It is good to see you finally admit that you have flaws like mortal men,' she said cocking her head to the side, her smile spreading,

'I never said they were flaws.' He told her,

She stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, his own encircling her back; she rested her head on his shoulder, facing out to look over the sea of green,

'Thank you Legolas, I do not know what I would have become if you had been lost at Helms Deep, I am truly thankful that each of you are safe. You have become my family in this world, though I would not say it to many.' She stepped back, her hands running through her hair, pushing it back behind her shoulders, his hand lingering on her left,

'And I return that thanks, you have become a significant part of this quest and our lives, we shall always be here for you.'

'Again, my thanks.' She stepped back and moved to look back into the city, 'I believe the celebrations are beginning, I can hear music, come, let us join them for I still have not received the drink I requested at the end of battle,'

'Who are you my friend?' he asked as he followed her back to the main hall,

'Exactly what you see,' came her reply,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short I know but I was more of a lead up to the next one which should be more entertaining, a bit of feeling between the two in that one, please, please, please, please, please let me know what you think, it really is nice,.

Thanks!

Xandrandra xx


	12. Am I Home?

Okay, here's the next chapter, not as long but I think one of the most interesting. It is also the last chapter that is set during the books, not the end though. Don't worry, I'll keep going as fast as I can, the romance is defiantly cropping up a little bit more. I hope you like this one,

Enjoy

Xandrandra xx

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Am I Home?

The ale flowed as did the wine, voices were mingled as one, and laughter washed away the grief, for a time at least, singing and dancing was erupting all over the hall, people stood up and began to sing songs they knew, people joined in or left them to sing alone, some were forced to sing, most song drunken blather. A small orchestra sat in one corner and she classed them as very skilled as they found a tune to fit each song, seeming to know when the pauses were, very skilled, even with songs they had never heard, though they did leave some songs without music. She lent against a wall, grinning and tapping her foot in time to the latest song, Merry and Pippin's contribution to the night, music was not needed, they sang of a pub called the Green Dragon, the drunken citizens around them laughed and clapped in time. She knew that her own body had succumb to the ale and wine she had consumed a time ago, but still she drank, her own inhibitions slowly fading as the hobbits attacked her in a chorus, grabbing her by the hands and forcing her to sing the chorus with them, others also joined in, she knelt to be at their level, the three placed with mugs in the centre of the three and sang, her own voice, loud clear and pure,

"You can keep you fancy ales,

You can drink 'em by the barrel,

But the only brew for the brave and true,

Comes from the Green Dragon"

The three downed their drinks and were instantly given another, cheering and claps around them,

'The elf must sing!' a voice called,

'Make the she elf sing!' called another,

More and more voices called and asked and begged, the hobbits tugged at her sleeves while swaying slightly on their feet, she looked about her to see the man, Aragorn, smile at her and wave an arm for her to comply, she saw the dwarf laughing at her predicament and the elf smiling slightly, an eyebrow raised.

'I too wish to hear your voice, please, grace us with a song,' the Kings voice was by her side,

'But I know none that you should recognize, I…'

'Please, a song, from your homeland if you wish. It seems even your companions wish to hear you.' She was told,

'My lord. I… I don't know if I can sing. To be truthful, I have not sung since becoming part of the fellowship… I…'

'elven voices are spoken of throughout the land, you need not fear, and beside, these men and women are under the influence of wine and ale, they should not care if a cat sang to them, they would applaud.' The elf was behind her a hand on the small of her back,

'You do wonders for my confidence elf, fine. I shall sing.' She then said loudly for all to hear, 'I shall sing. I shall sing and I shall drink! I shall drink until the sun rises!'

The elf pushed her forwards to where the musicians sat, and then stood to one side, as if in encouragement. She looked out over the sea of heads most of which were still watching her, there was still a roar of noise but her voice would be head by some, she downed the newest mug of ale she had received and waited for it to reach her head before she finally began,

"A hand above the water,

And angel reaching for the sky,

Is it raining in heaven?

Do you want us cry?

And everywhere the broken hearted,

From every lonely avenue,

No one could reach them,

No one but you."

Her voice slowly became louder, she swayed with the music in her head, the musicians behind her putting in their own, but she couldn't hear them, she was lost in her memories, she knew not where the song had come from, but she knew it was appropriate,

"One by one,

Only the good are young,

They're only flying to close to the sun,

Life goes on, without you,

Another tricky situation,

I keep on drowning in the blues,

And I find myself thinking,

Well, what would you do?

Yes, it was such an operation,

For every pain, every due,

Hell, you made a sensation,

You found a way through!"

Her eyes opened and she looked out over the sea of faces, nearly all of which were watching her intently, her eyes were glazed over, as though she wasn't in the same place, he watched her, she had stopped swaying, the effects of the ale and wine, seeming to wash away with her words,

"One by one,

Only the good are young,

They're only flying to close to the sun,

We'll remember, forever,

And now the party must be over,

I guess we'll never understand,

The sense of your leaving,

Wasn't the way it was planned?

And so we place another table,

And raise our glasses one more time,

There's a face at the window,

And I ain't never, never saying goodbye!"

Her voice became strong and slightly harsh, a strange sound for an elf, though her voice filled the hall easily, she suddenly turned her head to him, claiming eye contact, her eyes were wild, fearful, though she relaxed as suddenly as she had turned, and she looked back to her audience and continued,

"One by one,

Only the good are young,

They're only flying to close to the sun,

Crying for nothing,

Crying for no one,

No one but you."

She took a slight bow and gained an applause at which she laughed and drank another mug of ale she was handed, she then head to the door and disappeared through it.

'I have drunk a vast amount this night, I needed fresh air, and you need not have followed me. The worse that would have become of me is… I would throw up, and… pass out on the ground. And then get tripped over.' She laughed at herself, leaning against the wall,

'That is why I am here. It was an appropriate song. The king was pleased.' He smiled

'Thanks,' she pushed off the wall, 'wow! Room spin, well, technically it would be outside spin as I'm not inside… either way, wow.' She babbled putting her arms out to steady herself,

'You have drunk too much,'

'Nay elf. You haven't drunk enough. You should drink more, here,' she pushed her mug at him which was still half full, promptly falling onto the floor as he took it from her,

'Elf, what have you done to her, I should have known you'd be a bad influence on the lass!' the dwarf appeared from inside the hall, his own mug in hand just in time to witness her fall,

'Nay Gimli, it is of my own fault, though you my friend do not look all to steady on your own feet. I am glad to see you have recovered from your recent competition; though the elf seems none to worse for wear. Come, join me, the ground is rather comfortable,' she laughed, gesturing to either side of her,

The dwarf slumped down next to her in a heap, leaning against the wall, the elf made a more graceful decent before sitting on the floor, as they began to speak a new voice sounded from the doorway,

'And what, my friends, are you doing? Have you all consumed too much ale?' Aragorn asked, the king and a few of the men from inside standing by him,

'Nay Aragorn, well, I say nay, the dwarf and I are a little on the unsteady side...'

'You were the one to fall over lass.' Gimli interjected,

'as I was saying, we were just sitting down to enjoy our drinks and the fresh air, feel free to join us,' she placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and pushed herself to her feet, 'my lord, I am afraid that I have started to turn this into a garden party, allow me to get you a chair.' She bowed unsteadily and swayed inside to find a chair,

'Are all she elves this entertaining when drunk?' the king asked as they took their seats or lent against the wall,

'Nay my lord, it is only she,' Aragorn replied,

'A unique specimen of her race,'

'My lord! I return victorious, may I offer you some refreshment?' Téanar appeared again, a chair with a back under one arm, a large tray of drinks balanced on one hand,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One by one the men had retired, the dwarf had left soon after the king, and many had simply fallen unconscious and had to be carried to beds that had been made up in the hall and any spare space that had been found. Even Gandalf himself had left to rest; only the two elves were left awake, outside, looking over the grass and to the east. A cloak was placed on her shoulders, she reached up and buckled it, pulling the hood up and pulling it close around her, the air was cold and the wind strong,

'Thank you, I had not realized you had left,' she told him,

'You have been in another world for quite some time, the effects of the ale have warn off I can see,'

'Yes, indeed, and you seem no worse though I did see much liquid pass your lips since we moved outside,' she said glancing up as him,

'It seemed your intent, as well as the dwarf's to make me fall unconscious,' he caught her gaze,

'I would never do such a thing my friend; you were not refusing so I merely gave you more until you did.' She smiled, then looked out to the east once more, 'do you feel it, or… or do I have to make a riddle?'

'I feel it also,' the man Aragorn appeared at his side, though the two elves had heard him approach, 'the stars are veiled, and something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice.' The two glanced at each other, 'the eye of the enemy is moving.' They both looked back to the east,

She clutched her head briefly, then let go, 'two shall ride, and of three we found, and speed to walls of white.' She looked at the two who now looked at her, 'something is going to happen, very soon, elf, and don't you feel it too, like someone trying to pull your memories out of your mind?'

'Yes, but I do not know what it is that causes this,' he suddenly turned to Aragorn, 'he is here,'

The three turned and fled through the doors, along the corridors, they burst through the door the elf was leading them to at the shout of "help" from Merry, Téanar jumped forward, trying to grab the glowing orb from Pippin but as her hands neared it, she was thrown off her feet and backwards into the wall beside the door where the elf and man stood, Gandalf was on his feet, Aragorn took the orb but fell to his knees, falling to his side as the elf grabbed his shoulders for support, the orb rolled out of his hands and Gandalf threw a cloak over it, going to tend to the hobbit. The man lay on the ground, gasping for breath, the elf slowly helping him to his feet before moving to Téanar who lay in a heap unconscious by the door, the elf picked her up and placed her where Gandalf had earlier laid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days had come and gone since pippin's and Gandalf's departure, one night found her packing the few belongings she had into her pack, where usually she stood on the battlements with one or more of her traveling companions,

'Why are you packing lass? We aren't going anywhere at this rate,' the dwarf arrived at her door as she finished,

'I have a feeling we will be, I see a chain of fire in the near future.' She told him, her back still to him,

'The beacons will not be lit I fear, if they wanted aid, they would have lit them by now,'

'Do all men walk into a female's bed chambers uninvited or am I an exception?' she turned to find all three of her traveling companions at the door, each with a smile,

'You are an exception my friend, come, dinner is served,' the elf said, waiting for her while the others walked ahead,

Aragorn left to watch for the beacon as soon as he had finished, the three left finished their food but stayed in the hall, cleaning weapons, as many were doing. The king and his captains were pouring over maps and talking in hushed tones, she took the pile of swords from the young man in armor, carrying them over to the elf and dwarf on the other side of the room, as she passed the doors she heard a yell and so she paused, only to be knocked back by the door flying over, she created a large crash as she fell, scattering the swords over the floor, her cheek hurt from where a sword hilt had struck,

'The beacons are lit! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!' she became vaguely aware that it was Aragorn shouting,

Hand pushed under her armpits and pulled her to her feet, the elf then turned her to check her for injuries the swords may have caused, he moved to touch her face but she pushed his hand away, nodding towards the king who stood looking at Aragorn, a strange torn look on his face,

'And Rohan will answer, muster the rohirrim.'

'You go Gandalf.' She giggled to herself as she began to pick up the swords that now lay on the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stood staring out and down onto the rows of tents that sat on the grasses below, she looked up towards the stars,  
'Is there such thing as a North Star in this world?' she asked, her gaze focus on the stars above,  
'Yes, there. Slightly to your left and above the mountain.' The elf pointed to a bright star,  
'Back home, we have a North Star, we had constellations too. Things like the bear, the hunter, and the dog.'  
'We have such things, I wonder if they are the same?' the elf wondered,  
'Many things are the same here as they are at my home, but here, things are untouched, clean and new, no one has made their mark on the earth.'  
'Your home is not like this?'  
'No. my home is full of buildings, tall buildings, some ten or more times taller than trees. I still do not remember much, but I remember the tall buildings and the long streets. If you looked from the top of the buildings, the people looked like ants, it was remarkable.'  
The elf turned to find that his companion had her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips, he smiled in return, looking back up at the stars and leaving her to drift in her memories.  
'Do you think pippin will survive?'  
'I have faith in Gandalf,' answered the elf,  
'As do I, I was not talking about the... item,' she spoke in soft low tones, 'I was talking about the next battle that will come, how many are going to die? Who's going to fight? What...' she was cut off by a voice behind her,  
'Legolas.'  
'Aragorn, you should be resting,' the elf replied,  
'You are ready then?' asked Téanar, standing and facing the ranger,  
'You know?'  
'Of course, and I am coming too. You know that, and there is nothing you can do to stop me,'  
'This is my path. I merely came to say good luck. You shall not follow.'  
'I shall go first and then you will be following me in that case.' She smiled at the ranger and walked over to a dark passage way that all stayed away from,  
'Where is she going?'  
'Into the path's of the dead. And I am going too.'  
'Then I shall as well,'  
'And I.' said the dwarf, who appeared at their side,  
'Nay, you shall not, you need not...'  
'If the female will go, so will we, we are also surprisingly stubborn.' Said the elf, smiling at his two friends,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Téanar!' the elf ran and dropped to kneel at her side,  
'Was she attacked?' asked the ranger,  
'There is no signs of injury except for those she already held.' Said the elf, rolling her onto her back,  
the three stood around her unconscious form in front of what seemed to be a city build into the rock of the cave, noises began to sound all around them, she couldn't hear anything apart from a muffled sound of talking, she sat up and looked around, above her stood the elf and dwarf to her left and right, behind her was Aragorn, speaking to a green ghoulish figure, she jumped to her feet, feeling unusually light and supple,  
'Ah, someone who is welcome among us.' Said their leader looking past the ranger,  
'Téanar?' asked the ranger, his eyes widening, taking half a step back,  
'Two spirits merged as one, that is not right,'  
A sword was brought down through her head and cut her clearly into two, she felt no pain but she felt a tearing at her mind, making things seem clear but more impossible and incredible than they ever had before.  
'This is impossible,' said the elf, kneeling beside Téanar who still lay upon the floor, unharmed, yet unconscious,  
'Bloody shit what the fuck is going on?' she asked, whirling around, taking in the sea of green ghouls and the elf, dwarf and man that stared at her in awe,  
she looked down at herself she wore black loose trousers and black shoes with a springy sole, her top didn't cover her stomach and came down very low on her chest, it was red, tight and was held up by straps over her shoulders, on her hands where fingerless gloves that too where black. Her hands went up to her hair which was shoulder length, slightly curly, dark blonde with bright red streaks running through it.  
'Who are you?' asked the ranger,  
'What are you?' asked the dwarf,  
'Mani marte? Manke naa lye?' she asked, patting herself over, checking herself for injury,  
she wore a pair of thick green breaches and long sleeved thick green shirt to match, under the shirt she wore a sleeveless cotton vest type of undergarment, a shortened thick and warm leather brown skirt at about mid thigh length with slits up to the hips on each side, a brown thinly strapped and low cut un-stiffened corset like garment with a leather tie front was worn over the shirt and she wore thick elfish boots on her feet. Her hair hung down to her waist, blonde and straight.  
'This is impossible,' said the elf, looking up from Téanar to the two females who stood before him looking bewildered, one angry, one timid.  
One was human, the other was elven, the human was wearing strange garments with an unnatural look about her, as she turned this way and that a black lizard was seen, painted onto her left shoulder blade and another image, a strange one was painted on the small of her back another wrapping around her left arm. The elf wore the same garments as Téanar but was slimmer and more feminine than she; her face was thin and not so pale. The human was a thicker build than Téanar with a more masculine air around her. But both faces had an identical scar running from above their left eyebrow to just about their lips, and twin sets of grey eyes darted about the dark space.  
The elf stood and walked towards them, both females stopped and watched him carefully, unsure of whether to trust him or not,  
'Téanar?' he asked,   
'My name is Natasha.'  
'Essa amin Armanéa. Naa sina Arvandor?'  
'Okay. One question for you. Am I dead?' asked the human.  
'You are not dead, m'lady, nor are you living, you have been sharing one body with this elven female.' The leader of the ghouls moaned  
'I. I don't understand. I'm confused... I'm supposed to be dead. I know that... I can't remember when... who... okay. This is fucking wigged.'  
'Téanar?' asked Aragorn, looking from one female to the other,  
'Essa amin Armanéa...'  
'Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! You look just like me!' yelled the human, pointing towards the elf maiden, 'someone tell me what is going on. And tell, me, now.' The human looked both angry and panicked; she looked to the leader,

'I understand less than you, m'lady, you and this elven spirit where sharing this body, my guess is as good as any others. But you are welcome to stay here... unlike your friends...'  
'I don't want to be dead!' her breathing seemed to be shallow, although she was a spirit, 'I have a home, family and friends, and I can't die!'  
'Aragorn,' the elf softly called, 'the elven maiden,'  
the man looked towards the elven spirit, as the human talked; she became thinner, and thinner, lighter and lighter.  
'Okay, my head hurts...' They looked to the human spirit who was now knelt on one knee, pressing her temples with her eyes screwed tight shut, and 'so many memories... which are real... why am I here? Am I dead? Is this heaven? Or hell? Or something else? Please tell me...'  
'You are in middle earth...' the elf began,   
'Middle earth... the lord of the rings... Frodo, Sauron, Legolas, Boro... fiction, your all fiction, your not real, you can't be. Ahhhhh,' she ended in a scream, clutching her head as a white light brightened the space,  
The light itself came from the elven spirit, who had faded now to only a thin outline, her body was filled with light as the human glowed a soft gold, her screams now silent, a soft voice that seemed to be from all around spoke,  
'Namaarie, Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Ta nae Seasamin sinttel' Mithrim.' The voice faded and was gone, as were both lights, and both spirits,  
'Téanar?' the elf touched the female's shoulder gently as she began to stir,  
She bolted upright and away from his touch, as if fearing him, she looked him in the eye for a number of seconds before looking about at the dwarf, man and gathered spirits who all looked at her in confusion, she suddenly closed her eyes tightly and bolted back the way they had first come, not caring that she ran through the bodies of the spirits.  
'Téanar! The elf began to go after her, a hand reaching out to her until the ghoul stood in front of him.  
'That is no longer your friend; she is now only one spirit, the human if I am correct. I would not try to follow her.'  
'Aragorn?' the elf looked to his friend, his leader.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, what do you think? Really want reviews now, I'm making it up from here, any questions queries or wants let me know, I love to hear them. Oh, the song is "No one but you" by Queen, (I'm a major fan)

Very review please!

Xandrandra xx


	13. I Have Nothing

Right, next one! A lot of people have said the last one was a bit confusing, if this chapter doesn't clear it up let me know and I'll put an explanation at the top of the next chapter. Thank you to those you read and bigger thanks to those who reviewed, any writer will tell you it gives them a reason to write other than for pleasure. Well, we are now out of the books and into the years after, where much more fun can be had, if you think she's a Mary-sue let me know, though, I think not, (you'll see why about quarter of the way down…)

Anyway, Enjoy.

Xandrandra xx

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I Have Nothing

The years passed after the one ring was destroyed, the shire was rid of Saruman's influence, Rohan was rebuilt piece by piece, Aragorn and his love Arwen were wed and slowly, the elves of middle earth began to leave and sail west, albeit the Mirkwood elves who chose to stay for a time to rid middle earth of the remaining orcs while the lands of men where rebuilt. As in other lands, the shire returned to normal, the story of the ring bearer and his companions dead and alive where told for generations to come. The story of the enslavement of Hobbiton and it's two giant defenders was a tale for all hobbits to be proud although to where Saruman and Wormtongue had flown was unknown and thus, when a tall, thin, cloaked figure was sighted on the edge of the shire the hobbits were on high alert, their two defenders gathered together a few comrades and left for the site where their dark visitor had last been seen. Finding no trace, just a strange feel in the air and the trees that none could place, a watch was posted and the shire's guardians returned home. Upon reaching Hobbiton, they heard tell of a visitor that asked for the ring bearer Frodo Baggins, making their way to bag end they were joined by another companion of old who had also heard of the visitor. Arriving at the old green circular door they could hear the unusual sound of laughter from within, the smallest of the three raised a gardener's hand to rap upon the door, the laugher within ceased and a few seconds later the door slowly swung open to reveal the pale dark haired hobbit who was the saviour of middle earth,

'My friends, please, enter; I am entertaining someone who I am sure you would like to see'

Moving through the house and turning into the warm and slightly cluttered kitchen the three where greeted by the sight of a tall slender figure, bending over slightly to avoid the ceiling, their partially soiled, grey green cloak was wrapped around their shoulders. Waist length dark, red blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends hung over their shoulders, covering their face slightly. The visitor was turned away from them a little, examining the items on the mantel piece,

'Long time no see, eh babes?' the voice was female, a low alto that the three faintly recognised, the voice what soft, quiet, and yet demanded attention, 'don't tell me you've forgotten me, it's only been just over three years since I last saw you!'

The pale face turned to face them, her hair falling back to let bright, yet sad grey eyes shine out at them, the scar still prominent on the flawless face of the elf,

'Imposs…'

'I just wanted to say hi and see how you all where before I moved on and delivered this to Gandalf,' she held up a vaguely spherical cloth sack, about the size of her own head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boat sailed slowly over the calm waters, the figures upon it no longer visible, though still the group stood, the three remaining hobbits in a small cluster, the new king Aragorn and Arwen, the Evenstar who had come to bid her father farewell, she watched from the shadows, walking quietly down towards the group, stopping behind the hobbits, laying a hand on the shoulder of Sam, who eyes were teary as he clutched the red book. He looked up at her, smiling slightly though quickly turning back to the water, the boat was soon out of sight, lost in the setting sun they all turned as one and moved away from the water, the hobbits moving past her in silence each nodding their sad greeting to her, Arwen bowed her head also, the ranger staring at her slightly,

'I've been around, the Shire and Rivendell mainly, I saw your coronation and your wedding, very pretty. I've kept an eye on you.' She said quickly, suddenly wishing she had disappeared forever,

'We were concerned when we heard that the horse you took had returned without a rider…' Aragorn said, nodding to her, smiling slightly, 'You hid from us. Why? Did you not trust us?'

'back home, a very talented man wrote a book called, The Lord of the Rings, it was the story of Frodo, the ring and the fellowship, it is why I was having visions, this place is fiction to me. And yet, here I am, a human, in an elf's body, living in a book! I've had to relearn a lot of things,' she told him,

'We could have helped,' the ranger told her as they turned and headed for their horses,

'Perhaps, but, I just ran, it was the only thing I could think of, I was scared! I knew there was going to be huge battle with huge elephants with spikes and swords and arrows and stuff, not the type of place I really wanted to be at that point in time.' She chuckled lightly,

'Where… are you still staying in Rivendell?' he asked,

'I guess, I don't really have a home now, Elrond helped me a lot, with Arwen in your capable hands, he taught me everything I wanted to know, he took care of me, helped me come to terms with what the hell is going on!'

'We are traveling to Mirkwood for a short visit before we return to Minis Tirith; you are welcome to accompany us, if you wish.' He smirked, 'I am sure you would be welcomed.'

'Legolas,' she smiled and shook her head, 'he's been looking for me, and dragging that poor dwarf all over the place in doing so!'

'You accept?'

'I do. I'll tag along, as long as it's not too much trouble for you and your wife; it has been much too long since I've seen them, and I should like to see Mirkwood, I have read many books, they must be a sight indeed, there were hundreds.' She smirked, bringing her own horse from the shadows, its jet black coat and mane blending with them seamlessly,

'That is a fine stallion,'

'Indeed, a gift from your brothers, the twins, they have a good eye, for some things.' She smiled as they mounted and rode out; the hobbit's waving their farewells to them as they took a separate path.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked beneath the boughs of the trees, here eyes were wide, never in her life had she seen such trees, she remembered Lothlórien though that seemed like yet another life she had lived, where Lothlórien brought a calm and peace to those who walked it's paths, this brought a strange sense of danger and adventure, as though it had secrets that it invited all to explore. A yell went up from Aragorn, Arwen jumped atop a horse and rode quickly through the trees, Aragorn's horse nickered and trampled the ground while her own reared up and seemed to yell, she held onto its reigns, trying to sooth it, she heard a strange screech, she turned and jumped aside as a large black creature dived at her with amazing speed, her horse bolted off after Arwen. The creature itself was larger than her horse, it's legs were thick, all eight of them, she looked up, wide eyed at the enormous spider, it's large number of eyes staring at her, she froze, shocked, arrows suddenly protruded from it's head, it screamed, reared up and forwards, moving towards her, still she stood as it loomed overhead, one of it's legs suddenly severed, it swayed and began to topple, large fangs, the width of her forearm exposed, she felt a body crash into her from the side, an arm gripping her waist as she was thrown sideways, she lay, watching the spider who had crashed to the ground, now writhe in pain before Aragorn plunged his sword into it's brain. It stilled suddenly, its legs twitching every so often,

'That was one, fucking massive, hairy spider.' She shivered slightly,

'Téanar?' the voice came from slightly behind her; she turned her head to the elf,

She knew the blonde hair and lithe frame though his blue eyes bore into hers with such intensity she backed away slightly, he removed his arm from around her waist, she didn't remember his eyes being so blue, yet, she felt that their gaze was familiar, comforting, perhaps they had, her memory was still muddled, and would never be what an elf could possess. She shook herself mentally, pushing herself to her knees realizing that he had pushed her out of the way, the spider's head now laying where she had stood, a hand reached down to her, she accepted and got to her feet,

'Elf.' She could feel a smile pleading to break on her face,

'Téanar?' he glanced at the dead spider, ignoring the ranger who was cleaning his sword,

'I'm alright with the little ones.' She said straight faced, before she broke and smiled, he joined her,

'She has been in Rivendell with Lord Elrond.' Aragorn told him, as though scolding her,

'And I've been visiting the Hobbits; they are a very entertaining race.'

'So I have heard, come, let us return to the city. You are lucky I was traveling with a scout party,'

'Indeed, I did not realize she could no longer fight.' Aragorn glanced at her as he mounted,

'Go ahead my friend, we shall follow on foot.'

The ranger nodded as he rode off, she followed the elf along the path, and he slowed to walk beside her,

'You lied to him,'

'He never asked if I could fight as well as I used to! I wasn't expecting to get attacked by a spider on steroids!' she rolled her eyes,

'Your not Téanar, are you.' His voice lowered, saddened, she knew that,

'not completely, I'm that human, the one you saw in the paths of the dead, I, Téanar was me and another elf, mixed together, getting memories from two lives, we were amazingly similar, now that my mind is clear and I remember everything, bits of that elf still remain. Our personalities were very similar, though she wasn't as, headstrong as I am, she was a lot older, I know that.' His loose hair hid his face, 'I am Téanar, just, a slightly different version, I talk strange, say strange things, I don't exactly understand this world still, and I have no family or friends here…'

'Almost the same…'

'You can still call me Téanar, if I learn to fight how I used to; I think I'd be almost exactly the same.' She lowered her own head, 'I'm sorry to disappoint you; I know you've been looking for me… Téanar.'

'You have not disappointed me, you are just, changed, and I must get to know you all over again.'

'Nay, I am almost the same, I just have a past now, and I'm human, sort of, that is all that has changed. I can try to have the patience I used to have; I do still speak in the same ways… I am not that much different, in time you will agree… do you not ride horses here?' she asked,

'Only when we are planning to leave the forest, but you do not have much luck with horses, if I remember clearly you have fallen off twice.'

'Once! I only fell off once! Before we arrived in Edoras, once elf!' she turned to face him, a hand on her hip,

'Twice my friend, you fell off when you received this.' His fingers traced the line of the scar upon her face,

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, before she laughed, the elf smiling at her, 'I was knocked off, I'm not counting that one I'm sure there is someone still alive who'd vouch for me.' She laughed.

'I am sure there is,' they walked a few more meters, 'I meant about living in Rivendell.'

'Eh?'

'You lied to Aragorn, about living in Rivendell; you haven't, not for any length of time at any rate.'

'What makes you think that?' she asked, still looking about at the trees,

'You've lost weight, your health isn't perfect, you haven't bathed in some time, and you won't look at me.'

'You saying I smell?' she looked into his eyes, but quickly looked away, the blue still slightly unnerving,

'I am saying you are dirty, Aragorn has been raised among elves, but he does not have our senses, he sees a days dirt, while I see a lot more… why will you not look at me?'

'Oh, my, word. Is that your city?'

Mirkwood was a simple place, though filled with intricate beauty and detail, homes among the root of the trees, weaving their way up and around them, different levels with stairways winding round trunks, all woven with leaves, the homes seemingly part of the trees themselves. She stood in one of the many leaf covered streets, staring up at the tall homes, stacked on one another,

'It's just like home.' he turned to her, 'people living one on top of the other, we, back home, they called them skyscrapers or flats, depending on the size.'

She continued to stare around her, turning, and then jogging to catch up with the elf, the street led to a large open space, four trees were left without homes in the centre, the trees around them filled with what could only be described as shops, the area almost a perfect square. Lamps were hung between the four trees, the area below a bustle of activity, although many elves had left the wood those who remained moved closer to the centre, away from the edge of the city. The elf placed an arm round her shoulders and steered her through the crowds, she was still turning this way and that like a small child in a large toy shop, indeed she felt her inner child well up inside, bursting to break free and climb the trees to their utmost branches and stare at the moon and stars and sing her praises. She shook her head, dropping her eyes to the leaves she trod on, they were elven impulses that remained with her, she had often gave into the call of the moon and sung songs she could never remember, the elf's mind had left her with many strange memories, none of which she could decipher. They continued through the square and down another street though this one wider and shorter, like a pathway to some grand mansion, she stopped still in her tracks, she couldn't see how many trees it wove itself around but a large mansion, palace stood before her, it was more tall then wide though it filled her vision completely. Inside she could imagine halls and kitchens and libraries studies, bedrooms, bathrooms, long halls, large staircases and exquisite decoration,

'Come my friend. This is where you shall be staying.' The elf spoke softy to her, though the walkway was quiet and few people walked by them,

'You're shitting me.' She looked at him in awe, 'sorry. Rephrase. Are you serious?' her smile was one of joy and confusion,

'Yes. You can stay as long as you wish, and anything you ask for will be brought to you.' He told her,

'I don't want anything other than a mattress and bucket of water to wash in. this place is amazing!' she said, once again propelled along by a firm hand.

'You are my friend, you will stay near me. I wish to learn you anew.'

'Whatever elf. This place is amazing.'

'To new eyes maybe,'

'I'll show you a good time, I'll make this place interesting, don't you worry, and this place will never be the same again!'

'I am sure, none who meet you are.'

She followed the elven prince along the corridors and up winding staircases of wood and stone, she noticed the trees were left visible inside the palace, features made of them in some places. Before she could absorb the corridor in total they stopped at a door, he opened it for her to enter,

'My own room is down that corridor,' he pointed back the way they had come, 'I shall leave you now. Someone will be in to draw your bath and help you with anything you need. I shall speak with you later, I need to tell my father of your arrival, and see to Aragorn's and Arwen's wishes.' He nodded to her and left her.

She walked into the room and closed the door, a small, unlit fire sat in the wall to her left with large chairs surrounding it, a desk and chair stood on the other side of the room, a small bookcase next to it, the room was fairly small though larger than she had ever stayed in, the floor was stone, as all the floors seemed to be, the walls a beige with a single hanging, an elven woman holding a single lily up to the sky, straight ahead of her were open windows with material billowing in from the breeze, a small balcony with wooden railing lay beyond. She walked to the bookcase, next to which lay the open archway to the bedroom, also a beige though a large double bed took up most of one wall, a large wardrobe lay empty beside the door, another archway was to her right, though this was covered in a material to act as a door, inside was the bath and what she guessed was the toilet, she could see a pipe running into the floor. Moving back into the main room to find a female elf stoking the now lit fire,

'Please. Sit, I shall draw your bath,' she told her,

'I wouldn't dare, I'm covered in mud! I'll get the chair dirty!'

'Do not worry, I shall clean it later…' the elf disappeared through the bedroom and into the bathroom,

'No you won't,'

She noticed her packs lying on the chairs, she opened them, first coming across her elven cloak the Lady of the wood had given her, the clothes she arrived in Rivendell wearing, she had only found them when she returned to see Elrond, they were her last tie with her old life.

'You may now bathe, just call if you need anything, I shall unpack your things and lay some fresh clothes on the bed for you.' She had been staring at the clothes and not noticed the elf appear.

'Thank you.' She took the clothes and placed them in a draw in the wardrobe before moving into the bathroom.

The bath was sunk into the ground slightly with two steps circling it, she could see the heat rising from it, thick bubbles floating on the surface, it looked to be deep, around one end of the oval bath were soap products she guessed, nearby lay some towels. She untied her bodice, throwing it on the floor, her belts falling next to it along with her skirt, she pealed of the muddy green shirt and leggings feeling cool air on her skin once again, it was a rare comfort. She took off her undergarments and slowly lowered herself into the bath which was as deep as she had guessed, she lent back comfortably, the water lapping over her shoulders, and she moved her braid and pushed it out behind her, over the stone steps. She sighed, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like years, though, it possibly had been, she thought ironically. She splashed water onto her face, picking up a piece of cloth that sat on the stone steps, scrubbing her face with it, watching as it turned brown and leaves began to float in the bath, she scrubbed at each part of her body, feeling deliciously clean, she picked out as many of the leaves from her hair as she could find before unbraiding it. It had grown long since she left the company of the fellowship, she hadn't bothered to keep it neat or cut it short herself so the braid had become necessary, now that it was loose she could feel more leaves and twigs in her now waist length hair, she scraped them out with her fingers before dunking her head under the water, scrubbing at her head, bubbles floating to the surface as she laughed. She broke the surface laughing, a smile upon her face, her eyes closed, she pushed the water and hair back from her face, reaching to pick up one of the bottles she poured some into her hand and lathered it into her hair then dunking her head under to rinse it clear, she rose again, and levered herself out of the bath, grimacing at the colour of the water, a murky brown with leaves floating in it. She knelt of the side, water dripping off her body and onto the stone, she dunked her head in again, scrubbing to get out the last of the mud, grease, leaves, twigs and soap, when she was content she stood, ringing her hair over the bath, rubbing herself over with one of the towels, picking up a thin robe that the elf had left for her she wrapped it around her shoulders tying the knot at the front. She stepped out into the bedroom which also had a balcony, connected to the one from the living area, the sun was dappled in the bedroom, and she saw undergarments and a deep green dress laid out on the bed. She moved to the living room, sitting herself in one of the chairs in front of the fire, her hair flung over the back, dripping onto the floor, she lent back, pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them, the elf had disappeared, she was glad, she didn't want to be fussed over. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the flames but a knock came on the door, she looked down at herself, the gown she was wearing leaving nothing for the imagination,

'um, yeah, one sec,' she stood, looking around her before walking to the door, opening it and sticking her head out, her body hidden behind the door, 'ah, elf, hi, um, I'm not exactly fully dressed, but, come in, I'll get dressed.'

The blonde prince nodded, moving past her without another glance and took a seat in the dry chair by the fire, she moved quickly by him and into her, bedroom, picking up the dress and undergarments into the bathroom, stepping over her own clothes, and grabbed one of the towels, laying the gown on a dry piece of floor, glancing at the doorway she dropped the robe she wore and dried her body, pulling on the undergarments before wriggling into the dress. The dress was long, lapping around her toes, cut low on her chest and the back almost non existent, her entire back exposed, the sleeves were long, almost covering her fingertips, it had a lighter green stripe that seemed to hang about her hips like a belt, strange patterns were sewn into it, the felt of the material was pleasant, though it felt as though she wore nothing, it was a perfect fit, which worried her slightly, the elf woman's eyes must have seen more than she realized, the mud and her clothes hid nothing from the prince nor her. She wrung her hair out once more, taking another towel and drying it as best she could, wanting to tie it back, but knowing it would never dry, she threw it behind her shoulders, running her fingers through it, knowing it wasn't perfectly straight,

'Hi, sorry, wasn't expecting you to be back so soon.'

'I do not mind. Do you like your room?'

'It's amazing, a lot better than some places I've stayed in, in my time.'

'Where have you been staying? For you have not been in Rivendell, not for longer than a week, two maybe.' He looked at her as she sat once more,

'How do you know? Aragorn accepted it without question, I have traveled and I have stayed in Rivendell, what tells you I have spent no more than a week there, how do you know what I have done, we have not seen each other, I have made sure of that as best I could.'

'it is true that I have looked for you, I visited Elrond many times, he told me that he had seen you, that you did not stay for long, that you traveled, that you never spoke of where you had been or what you had done. I asked many people, they had sighted you, but few had spoken to you, none knew where you lived or rested. You haven't seen shelter for some time, that much I can tell from how different you look after a bath, you have also lost weight, as I said before.'

'But I don't smell, bad anyway.'

'You are avoiding my question. Where have you been?' he lent forward on his knees,

'Anywhere and everywhere, I spent a few months in Lothlórien, and then I went to Rivendell, I read books, and I went to explore the places I read about, Fangorn, the mountains, the shire, anywhere and everywhere. You're right, I didn't spend much time in Rivendell, the first time I went I was there for about a month before I left, then after that barely days, I didn't really know where I'd been or where I was going so I didn't speak about it, just stopped when I saw a village, looked after and entertained the children, for money so I could buy food, sometimes the adults would watch too, I'd get more money then.' She pulled her knees up to her chest and curled up in the chair, turning her head to face the fire,

'How often did you stop? Villages are few a far between, even in the lands of men,'

'I didn't stop often, I was too busy exploring, you know that, you can see I'm thinner, you can see I haven't been eating right, why are you asking me? I will admit everything; I can't lie to you, you know I can't.' She looked at him, suddenly able to hold his gaze, 'I know you've been looking for me, Elrond told me, he said I should talk to you, all of you, but Gandalf, he said to stay out of the way for a while, let things settle, Legolas, I know what is going to happen, I might change things, I might say something that will change history, if that's possible. I needed to stay out of the way until Frodo left, that's why I disappeared, but, I got lonely, I don't have anyone in this world, it's the reason I'm here, otherwise I'd still be out there, I don't want to cause any problems and I am worried I will say something I wont be able to explain, it's difficult to explain. I'm living in a fictional world, where I'm from, you are just a character in a book, I know bit's of your past that others might not, I know Aragorn's past, I know how long Sam's going to be Mayor of the shire, I know the names of his unborn kids! I confused him the first time I turned up, Rosie was pregnant, due any time, I appeared and asked if Eleanor had been born yet, he said no, I had to make up some story about a vision, then Rosie's mum ran in saying he's a father of a beautiful girl called Eleanor, I made a very hasty exit after that and kept quiet about most things. I don't want to change everything, everyone is happy now, I might ruin it. I don't want to do that, I had to disappear, I would have come to see you sooner, but, Gandalf knows what he's talking about, I trust him, I had to, there was no one else who understood what had happened to me.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooooooo? What do you think, let me know if this works, any questions I'll be glad to answer and I'd love to know how many people really read this that hits thing is good as a guide but if everyone could say just something, good, bad, okay, it'd be great.

Any who, I really hoped you liked it, I spent a lot of time re-writing it, the first draft didn't fit, so, see you in a bit, with the next chapter …..

Xandrandra xx


	14. What am I

Oh my god it's been a long time since I've been able to sit down and actually write! Stupid course, stupid computer at that, it deleted about 3 chapter's worth of work. Now the holidays though, so, between a stage combat course I'm doing and work, I'm spewing as many chapters as I can. I hope you like this one, once again, sorry for taking so long.

**What am I**

'So, what, you're going to run away for another five years?'

'It was only four and a bit and for your information Blondie, I needed time and space!' she yelled over her shoulder at the elf behind her,

'Time and space? Is that what you call disappearing into thin air?' he yelled back, stalking after her,

'Oi! Wanker! Quit following and quit telling me how stupid and childish and human like I am. Because, hello! I am human!' she stopped and turned to him, grey eyes flashing like storm clouds,

'You are an elf! And if you would get that through your orc like skull it would be a hell of a lot easier for all of us.'

'Oh my god, you have actually pissed me off. Well done!' she continued to yell, she turned and headed for the waterfall, 'if I didn't know you could beat me into a pulp I'd smash your bloody face in, you arrogant wanker.'

'Me? Arrogant? You're acting like a spoiled child who hasn't got her way; this world does not revolve around you!'

'neither did my home world!' she reached the edge of the cliff where the river fell over the edge and down into the lake below before flowing off once more, she stared at the edge, 'neither did my home world, which, need I remind you, I can never return to. I have lost my family, my friends, my life and any future I dreamed of. I have no idea about this world, you babble on about elvish customs and your language and I have no clue what your on about half the time…'

'You could bother to pick up a book once in a while instead of wandering around with you head in the clouds!'

'I was 24 for crying out loud elf! I had just completed about one quarter of my life span; I was just out of schooling! You expect me to go back to learning? I hated school, it was a waste of time, watching life pass me by!' she was back to yelling once again, 'I may have had less that a hundred years back in that world, but I have the rest of eternity in this one, because, hey! I'm not human anymore! I'm an elf, and I know that, but my mind and soul will always be that of a human and you're going to have to deal with it! I have had six years to deal with the fact that I am never going home, I am never seeing my family and friends again and that I am not the same species I was born as. Now piss off and scream at someone who actually gives a fuck!' she turned, took three running steps and jumped off the cliff,

She could hear him call her name as she fell headfirst towards the water, she actually smiled at the adrenaline that his her system, her anger left far behind her on the cliff, she hit the ice water, the feeling good against her skin, fresh and clean, she headed for the shore, the adrenaline leaving her system, her yelling contest with the elf replaying itself in her head, suddenly, a memory hit her, a memory of running, a man following, yelling, an oar aimed at her head, falling into water as icy as this, swallowing water, breathing water, not air. She swam feverishly to the surface, slight panic hitting her, before a sudden wave of calm, she stopped swimming, staring at the light dancing on the surface above her, how easy, she thought. Arms grabbed her around the torso and pulled her to the surface and towards shore, she pushed against his chest as they broke the surface, even under the water she could sense him,

'Piss off and let me drown, maybe this time I'll actually die.' She sank beneath the surface, her body limp

Once again she was dragged upwards and towards shore, this time by her arms so all she could do was struggle in his grasp, inhaling a mouthful of water, gasping and coughing, doubled over in now torso deep water, she could feel a had rubbing her back, the other wrapped around her waist, holding her in case she fell. She stared at her face, scared and pale, water running off her lashes, her hair soaked, her shirt and breeches also soaked, in the back of her mind she was glad she was wearing green and brown, not white, a wry smile crossed her features as she stood, facing away from her would be rescuer, his armed wrapped around her, pinning her arms and her back to his chest, one hand rested on her hip, the other on her shoulder, she recalled a dark cloud with wings circling above them when he had last held her thus.

'I did not know you wished to die, to leave this world.' His voice was calm and very quiet, even though his lips were by her ear,

'I have my moments. I'm sure many do. At one time, death scared me, now, life is the thing that scares me, eternity is a hell of a long time and to be honest I don't know what to do with it. I'm always going to long for my home world, for my family and for my own life, but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm here, and here is where I'm stuck. I just need to work out who I am now, I'm not a human, only in mind and soul, but I have fleeting memories of the elf I shared this body with and she is like none I have ever met. I'm not ready to settle down, I'm a child still, and I probably always will be, I need adventure.'

He turned her to face him, stepping away from her slightly, taking her face in both hands, pressing his forehead against hers,

'Taking you to Ithilian was meant to keep you entertained, not to keep you tied down, I see it as adventure, I thought you would do too. I did not mean to try to force you, but lately, everything I do seems to bore you, you wish to be alone, practicing with your knives, I said I wanted to learn you anew, nothing has changed, I wish to be your friend…'

'You are my closest friend Legolas; no one can take your place. I just need to wander, find out who I am.'

'Where will you go?'

'North, I have heard tales of a forest called the forest of stars, I want to see if it exists.'

'My father has been telling you stories hasn't he, of the night elves, you want to find them.'

'Yes, they sound like a fantastic race.'

'When will you leave?'

'Within the week. I have been planning this adventure for many months…'

'All I ask is that you do not disappear.'

'I will not, I'll keep in touch, though I do not know how long I will be away.'

'I will wait for you in Ithilian. Be it a month or a year or a decade, I will wait.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She looked back to the tall trees of Greenwood, almost certain that she could spy a figure in amongst the leaves of one of the trees, she looked north once more and urged her horse onwards, tales of the forest of stars drove her onwards, day after day, week after week, she kept a small journal, only notes, more to count the days than to tell a story. After three weeks she found herself entering a thick forest at midday, sunlight completely blocked off under the boughs, she took a deep breath and felt refreshed, as though the air with the forest was somehow purer, more familiar, there seemed to be paths worming their way through the forest, she followed them for many hours, following her instincts, feeling that these paths were somehow familiar. She reached a clearing where the trees where the starlight shone down, she dismounted and stepped into the clearing, feeling tense, like a spring wound too tight.

'Impossible, I saw you die.'

She span around, a woman stood in the shadows, a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows slung upon her back, she was barefoot, her clothing was of leather and animal skins, a leather skirt hung from her hips, reaching her ankles, though two large rips tore up to the belt it was fastened to, some kind of dark animal pelt was wrapped around her breasts and over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a deep green and her hair a dark blonde, left loose and long, reaching her knees, her ears, pointed, that of an elf, her face pale, across her arms and legs, small scars showed nicks and scratches she had received over the years. The face that stared back at Téanar was too alike her own to be coincidence, wisps of memories that were not hers flashed across her mind,

'Denaria…. Your name is Denaria.'

'Aye, and you, look too much like Armanéa to be coincidence.' The eyes of this female were harsh, yet within a deep pain, more memories

'Denaria, you…. You were her sister.' Her own eyes widened at the realisation,

'Aye, and who are you, I can tell that you are not my sister, I saw my sister die, I saw her burned. Who are you, she elf?'

'My name is Téanar, my mind and soul is that of a human, this is not my world. In my world I died and was reborn on the edge of Rivendell, at that time I shared the body you see now with the soul of an elf, during my travels I passed through the Paths of the Dead, where the two of us were separated from this body. I did not wish to die, the elf did, she passed on while I remained here, within this body, and I am now an elf. In my own world, as a human I looked similar to this, perhaps a little shorter, fatter, uglier even, but it seems that my human looks were mixed with the elf's looks, it seems we shared similar scars and features. The elf's name was Armanéa, it seems that I have retained her memories, though I know that they are not my own, I have similar mannerisms to her, though I now not if they are because of her memories or….'

'So, you knew my sister?'

'In a way it could be said that I did.'

'What was her weapon of choice?'

'Two long blades, a rapier and dagger and then a bow or blunt object.'

'How did you receive that scar upon your face?'

'Your sister received it while sparing with you when she was much younger…' she paused at her own tale, something she had rarely spoken of in her own world, never in this one, 'as a human I received the scar from a group of men. As Téanar, an orc blade caused this scar.'

'Few know how Armanéa received her scar. I believe you. Téanar…

'That is the name I am known by in this world,'

'Téanar, sit with me, I would like to speak with you, you are very much like my sister in many ways, your appearance being but one.'

'I would love to know of your sister, it seems that in body I am more like her, while in mind I am more human…'

'Aye, you are different, though many would take you for the same person, if they knew you not.'

She sat with Denaria, her horse standing nearby, chewing on the long grass, Armanéa's memories assaulted her mind as they spoke, memories that seemed like a vivid dream making sense as she was told about her childhood and training as a warrior, and finally her death.

'Do not speak of it, if you do not wish, I know what happens, I have had many sleepless nights because of this. It is another your sister and I share, we both died in the same way, we both drowned.'

'You remember drowning? In your own world?'

'not exactly, but I remember the events leading up to each of our deaths and the feeling of coldness, everything turning black and then a calm and being bathed in light. My own death was caused by a man, he killed someone I knew so I hit him, then he chased me, picked up a wooden oar and hit me about the head with it, I fell into the water and became unconscious.' It was strange that she was so open with this elf she had known but a few hours, but it seemed the little the both shared was enough to take away a little of the loneliness they both felt.

'there was an orc attack on our city, we lost many that night, Armanéa was separated from the rest of us, she had managed to mortally wound the orc, but was not quick enough to dodge the club, that is what I was told knocked her unconscious, the reason she drowned. It is nice to know that, a small part of her still lives, in you.' She smiled, 'Téanar, you are welcome here anytime, I hope you will accept my offer of sisterhood.'

'I accept, gladly. Denaria, you make me feel at peace in your presence, Armanéa was truly bless to have you for family.'

'Tell me, why did you come? We are a hidden race, a story to many, and children's tales do not often spur such a search as yours.'

'I do not know what drew me to the story of your people, the night elves, perhaps the memories I have, but I wish to find an identity, I have abilities that confuse me, even now, in the mid of night I see you clearly, as I have always done,'

'our night vision, living in this darkened forest for so long, our eyes are very good in darkened places, sensing body heat in the blackest night, rather than features, and your reflexes, as any elf would tell you, we are faster than humans, any elf is, if you are anything like my sister you will have the urge to learn to fight. I will gladly teach you, our sisters are always training. Come, I shall take you to my home. It is good to have some company once again.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elf,

I hope this letter finds you well, and that the eagle was not too much of a shock for your father, I was unsure when you were to leave Greenwood; I hope he has passed this onto you. My apologies for the time between my departure and the writing of this letter I believe it has been almost two years since I saw you last. You shall see me again, do not fear, but now I shall tell you of my adventures.

After three weeks of travelling I found the forest of stars, it is a wonderful place, perhaps one day I shall bring you here to visit, it is amazingly familiar and I feel at peace here like I have felt in no other place, though the feeling is beginning to fade. I hope you remember the spirit of the elf Armanéa, the eleth I shared this body with during our travels, I have found her sister and been taken under her wing. Armanéa was a night elf, I have found an identity, and I am a night elf. It is a wondrous feeling my friend, knowing what you are. I am currently staying in their city, a glorious mix of stone and plant, their city was destroyed many years ago by an orc attack which is when Armanéa was killed, the night elves now live in among the ruins, as a tribute to those who died. You would be proud of me elf, I'm learning your language, slowly, and I am learning how to fight once more, my sister Denaria is a wonderful teacher, she knows me almost as well as you do! She says that if I keep the standard of my training up I may be able to join the warriors or the city, not that they have much to fight, the occasional rabbit, or deer perhaps, but it would be nice to have some kind of title. Their culture would confuse you, the warriors here are all women, the forest is perfect for stealth attacks and the women of this race are quiet and nimble and have amazing abilities that I am only beginning to master, there are men here, do not get me wrong, but they are like the women in your culture, they are craftsmen and tradesmen rather then warriors. Their Queen in a stern woman, strong and beautiful, but I sense there is a cruel side to her, she does not seem to like Denaria's decision to bring me to the city despite my similar looks to one of their dead sisters. There are so few of these night elves now that they are all in some way related, it is wonderful to feel like part of a family once more, it takes away a small part of the longing.

How goes Ithilian? Have you spoken with Aragorn or any of the fellowship recently; I do miss that ranger of ours, well, sometimes.

I do not know when I shall return, or when I shall write again, it has taken me this long to write this letter; my apologies again, forgive me my friend. I will return, do not fear, send a response with this eagle if you wish, just tell it to return when you wish it to leave.

Your Friend

Téanar

So, what do you think, I hope that this explained a little about those nightmares she was having and the few questions you had. Any more questions just let me know and I will try to straighten everything out. Now, please, please, please, please, please review, it's been so long and I really want to know if you're all still happy with it. As usual, let mw know your like, dislikes and your ideas and wants for this story. Constructive criticisms please as insults are greeted with a baseball bat.

Xandrandra xxx


	15. Give Me Purpose

Hi again, Thank you "Julia" for letting me know, I hadn't realised it was the same chapter, this is the one I was supposed to put up. Hope you like it, I'm trying to put in a little more humour and romance into it, the adventure will still hopefully be a part of it, but I'm trying to give this a bit more depth. Don't worry there is loads more I want to do with this story until I bring it to a close. So, read and let me know if I'm heading in the right direction for all of you.

Xandrandra XXX

**Give Me Purpose**

My friend,

It has been much too long since my last contact with you; I miss you for some unknown reason. I was shocked when I realised just how much time had passed, almost 13 years, it seems impossible, if feels a lot less, I am beginning to live as an elf, I am beginning to lose track of time, it seems a very strange concept to me now.

When I return you must address me as General Téanar, are you surprised? Somehow in the last few years I have flown up to the top rung, there are a few of us, I'm not the only one, but, I did have to suppress a yay I did it dance when I got it. I have my own team! I've even surpassed Denaria, she was pleased for me, she's never wanted to be on top, don't know why, but I have around fifty underlings, Denaria is my Lieutenant-General, I can't wait until I see you again so that we can spar, I think I may even be better than I was when I shared this body with Armanéa. I'm not sure you'll recognise me, living here has changed me a little, I dress like them now, I'm sure I can get used to wearing shoes again though. Oh, Queeny hates me, I think, if she had the chance, I'd either be out of the forest or under it, but the army likes me, and now that I'm a General, she can't do much without chancing a mutiny.

So many things have happened, I've learnt so much, and I can speak elvish now! And even the language of the night elves, aren't you proud? I've actually picked up a book here, granted their reading material isn't the greatest around, but I know a lot more about the world now. Or, their view of it at least, I can't wait to tell you and show you everything I know now.

This letter seems so short, 13 years and you'd think I could think of some decent material, but I know if I started I'd never finish and even a horse wouldn't be able to deliver it. Write soon my friend, I hope you are in good health and look forward to hearing about your adventures in your own kingdom!

Téanar…………... (General Téanar!!!)

Téanar

Indeed it has been much too long, but I am afraid my news is not good. The remaining orcs and urak hai have grouped together and are attacking Ithilian with wargs and cave trolls and other creatures that managed to escape from Mordor. I wish my news could be more pleasant, I am proud of you my friend and wish to call in a favour. Please come with reinforcements, with all who have sailed west in the last few years, our numbers are not enough to drive the creatures away entirely, I fear for Ithilian, if she should fall, Minis Tirith may be next. Please Teanar, I do not know anyone else to ask.

Your Elf, Legolas.

'she'd never let you leave, she's wanted me gone for years, she'll be glad I'm gone, but you, the rest of them, there is no way you can come with me, there's no telling what she'll do.'

'Teanar, we have already voted, those who wish to stay, are staying, the ones with family, the rest of us are going with you, you'd have to kill us to keep us here,' Denaria answered with a smile.

'Don't tempt me.' She continued to pack,

Clothes that she had acquired since being in the forest, things she had been given by Denaria and others, the clothes she wore during the fellowship and her weapons,

'Fine.' She turned to her sister, 'I'm glad of your help, he asked for reinforcements, just, don't do anything that will get you in trouble, I don't want any of you hurt.'

'Don't worry, we can look after ourselves, I'll go tell them, when do you want to leave?'

'preferably last week, but as soon as everyone is ready, we'll meet at the south edge of the forest at sundown, it's a three week ride, if we run then we can probably make it in about the same amount of time. No stopping, warn them, I'm not waiting for anyone.'

The older elf left the small cove she had made home, in the roots of a large tree her furniture a pile of furs on a raised cluster of roots, acting as a bed, clothes neatly folded and hung over other roots, to keep them off the ground, the roots themselves forming small shelves and alcoves, the tree knowing that an elf was living beneath them. She had cleared the cove of all her possessions, the only things left, the fur bed and the leaves upon the floor, she tied her belt around her hips, feeling the knives against her hips, a most comforting presence now, one of the few things that had not changed since her time with the fellowship. She grabbed her pack, small and surprisingly light, she owned few things, she slung it upon her back, picked up her long, yet thin rapier and dagger, gifts from her sister and placed them in their holsters upon her belt, the new weight and slight lopsidedness still new to her. She thanked the tree for its shelter and left, making her way through the trees, headed south.

The weeks sped by, as though it were mere days that they travelled for, she was aware that she barely spoke, even to Denaria who was constantly at her side, her heart felt as though it were constantly in her throat and her chest was tight with worry, if her body were able she would be running faster, even now, the rest of the group struggled to keep up with her.

'Sister, slow, the forest is within sight, we cannot afford to loose any of our number this close to our goal.'

'I know, but we are so close, I need to know that all is well….' She trailed off and slowed to a stop,

'Teanar?' Denaria asked, their sisters stopping around them,

'To the west, look.' Heads turned to the west; eyes' focusing on dark shapes running parallel to them,

'Are those, spiders?' one asked,

'Aye, Shelob's children, they reside in Mirkwood, but now they make for Ithilian and further to the south, orcs. I pray that we reach them in time.' She broke into a run once again, the rest of the group joining her after a few seconds, Denaria pushing her way to the front,

'This elf, your friend, he has armies of his own?'

'aye, but many elves are leaving these shores and heading for Valanor, so I suspect the numbers are much smaller, he has called for my aid so that means he has already exhausted Gondor's.'

'Gondor?'

'The realm of men, he and I are friend's with its king, we travelled together. Middle earth is almost totally rules by men now; the elves are few and far between, rarely seen, much like yourselves. Our aid will be greatly appreciated. We will drive back this wave and then we shall have a council to determine our next move, the spiders are what we must destroy first, they are fast and can climb, their webs are treacherous.'

'We will reach them in time, my sister, do not fear, we will not let this elven home be destroyed as ours was.'

They reached the edge of Ithilian little over two hours later, the spiders and orcs already inside, one by one they took to the trees, jumping and climbing to the uppermost branches, low enough that the sun could not touch them, but high enough so that even elven sight could not find them. The moved onward, slower now, their night elf abilities coming into their own, the trees were where they belonged, their skin melding with the shadows so that it seemed that shadows ran through the trees, every now and again, a flash of silver as eyes glanced about them. She looked at her sisters, her own eyes flashing silver, she saw shadows, possibly those of the branches, yet she knew that those were her sisters, her own eyes adjusted, a sort of, heat vision, she could see them clearly, each running, some with bows strapped to their backs, some with staves or blades, each deadly in their own right, these were the survivors of their final war. She could feel it in the air, this was for those that they lost, this was for Armanéa, she will not have died needlessly, perhaps without her death, she would not be here now.

'Teanar,' she looked to Denaria who gestured to the south east, she nodded in return and lead them in that direction,

It was not long before they heard the sound of fighting, spider's screaming, and the screams of elves, it was a sound that brought an onslaught of memories, not just for her, but for everyone, skin tones darkened even more so and legs moved faster, weapons were drawn,

'Bows!' she yelled, hearing the sound of strings being pulled taught, 'Fire!'

Arrows rained down on the stragglers killing and maiming many, she heard the strings being pulled taught again; they were almost on top of them,

'Give them hell girls!' she cried, diving out of the branches and onto an unsuspecting orc, whose throat met her knife,

Blades whirled and arrows fell around them, Spider, orcs, Urak Hai and goblins fell under the onslaught, most of her sisters of the ground now, dancing around each other, shadows with deadly precision and skill, they moved onwards, destroying all those in their path. She assumed that they had begun attacking from behind the enemy lines and that the armies of Ithilian were in front of them, she hoped that was the case at least, the urge to attack had been to great for any of them to continue onwards. As they moved onwards, the fighting continuing, she could hear elvish voices and those of men, their languages sounding strange to her ears, the common tongue and that of the night elves the norm to her now, elvish, though she was fluent was still an unused language to her. The thought brought her to the reason she was here, the blood lust suddenly forgotten, she ran up into the nearest tree, scouting ahead, directing her troops from above, moving them around to the flanks of the enemy, forcing them towards the men and elves, following them, the bows soon joined her in the trees, raining the enemy with arrows, it wasn't long before elves and men could be seen, carnage about them, not only of the enemy, webs had been spun by the enemy and there were many corpses hung within them, a few elves and men still lived but were vulnerable to attack, webs had even been strung up in the higher boughs where she and her bows now fought from she signalled to the closest to be wary of spiders above them, a nod and the warning was passed through the ranks. Her eyes focused, easily it seemed, on a familiar blonde haired elf, she smiled to herself, he lived, her worse fears were yet to be reality, the fight had seemed to reach it's peak, she moved slowly through the boughs, the movement would barely be detected, even by her sisters, there seemed to be no leader, or none that she could make out, she edged as near as she could to a web to see around a tree, keeping her blonde prince in sight, a movement by him catching her eye, an orc, seemingly like the others, but with many more scars on his flesh, and an unusually well kept blade in his hand, he was as good a leader as any, when her eyes spied a band around his wrist, with what seemed to be teeth sewn onto it seemed an even more probable option. Her eyes narrowed, he was creeping up on her elf, she almost growled, but paused at a sound, her stomach plummeted, she had spent enough time in Mirkwood to know what the sound was, some general, one glance at someone near her friend and she looses concentration, she chastised herself, drawing her blade slowly before turning to meet a spider's eyes, much closer than she expected it, she jumped backwards, and unfortunately, off the branch, grabbing a piece of web in the process, the spider being shot by an arrow as she fell backwards. It seemed that this web was not up to the standard of the other webs she had faced in her time, or a few well placed arrows had not been seen by her, the web slowly broke apart so that she ended up on the end of one long piece of sticky webbing, falling through the air, in a slight arch. Her human instincts kicked in suddenly and she let out an ear piercing scream, which, she thought in hindsight, was perhaps a good thing as it caused all eyes to turn to her, a few of her side to get an easy shot in and then to duck while the enemy, all lacking in the brain cell department, looked and watched her swing through the air, one arm swinging wildly around, legs kicking leaving a trail of devastation in her path, many of the enemy failing to notice the gleaming blade of the knife that was clenched tightly in the hand of the flailing arm. She reached the pinnacle of her swing and began to swing back again; her brain had managed to catch up with her sudden swing and told her to try and get down which she suddenly found to be impossible, the web may have been badly designed, but it was still extremely sticky and she found that her random flailing had tangled her limbs in the single strand so that now she swung backwards and forwards like a piñata, she groaned, years had passed with few incidents such as these and those owed seemed to have caught up with her all at once, she managed to keep her knife wielding arm free so that she could swing at anything that decided to take a swipe at her. The fighting slowed as she finally stopped swinging, the motion not doing anything to her disposition, the last few orcs were killed as the men and elves began to tend to their wounded, she had a feeling that many of them were purposefully ignoring her and laughing once out of sight, she sighed, of all the ways to have a reunion, him on the ground and her eight feet in the air and on a slight diagonal, she hoped to god that she wasn't showing anything she wasn't meant to.

'Um, General?'

'Yes, Lieutenant General' She looked down at Denaria, who had a smirk on her face,

'Was that intentional?'

'Of course,' she rolled her eyes, 'if it wasn't I would have hit a tree by now.' She looked at her sister and the rest of her troops who had gathered around and were looking up at her with similar expressions, 'alright it wasn't intentional, would I be stuck up here if it was? Someone get me down!' she wiggled about a little, knowing she looked pathetic and wondered how her troop were keeping straight faces.

She met the ground suddenly, barely getting her feet under her to land gracefully, if that was ever possible in a spider's web, she was now aware that the spare piece of web between her hand and the place where the arrow severed it, was stuck to the right side of her face and her ear, she hung her head in defeat,

'Get it out of your systems now, I know you have the urge, I've been a bad enough influence as it is. I know I'd do the same.' She then found herself pelted in leaves; she smiled through them as a large amount stuck to the webbing on her,

'So this is the great General of the night elves.' A male voice from behind them, the women stopped suddenly, instincts kicking in once again, many disappearing into shadows,

'I was hoping to save the day and walk in, possibly covered in blood and dirt and have a hero's welcome, but that wasn't possible so I stand before you, blood, leaves and webbing, and in need of a bath.'

'Teanar, it is good to see you. Even if it is as a bog monster.'

'Thanks, it's good to see you too, Denaria, my sister, this is Aragorn, King of Gondor.'

'The king fights with his men?' she asked, switching to the common tongue as we had done,

'Aye, he was a warrior and ranger long before he was a king, but Aragorn, where is Legolas?'

'I knew it wouldn't be long before you asked, he has been taken back to the main city...'

'He was injured….'

'Not badly, just a nick with a blade, but we cannot chance loosing any, we have lose many to poison these last few months.' He smiled sadly, 'you and your, troop are obviously welcome, we have many tents which you can use…'

'the trees will do fine, King, we do not mix well with any other than ourselves, we will make our own camp, if any are beyond our aid, we will bring them to you.' Denaria turned to her, 'I shall meet with you later, I will take over for now, go and see your friend, I know that you will be able to find us when you need to. And I do expect to meet this elf of yours.' She smiled and signalled, the troop dissipating in the forest darkness.

'How do that? Disappear, I know my eyes are not that of an elf, but…'

'I cannot explain it, it is a natural feature, like our sight in the dark, now, please, how can I get this webbing off? If I can I would like to be acceptable when I see the elf.'

'The river, it is by the camp, it should wash off easily enough, I am sure that someone will lend you clothes if you need them.' A bag fell from the tree nearby, she looked up into the leaves and nodded in thanks, 'it is uncanny how they are at one with the shadows.'

'You get used to it. I know your king and all, but, could you carry that, I'll probably end up stuck to it if I touched it.'

And there we are, what do you think? I hope you like it, I'm trying to keep her human side a prominent part of her character, let me know if you like it, if I'm getting the balance more than anything. I'll update soon I promise, on show call now so I have a bit more time during the day to write so hopefully the inspiration burst I've had they last few weeks will keep going for a while.

Looking forward to hearing from you.

Xandrandra XXX


	16. In Rememberance

He found her by the river, as the king of men had told him he would, she was knelt by the edge, washing animal pelts in the water, peeling spider's webbing off them and throwing it in a pile nearby. She had certainly changed since he had watched her ride north, her skin, still a milk white, yet a few small scars now traced their way across her limbs, her hair, just over shoulder length when he last saw her, plaited back, long, almost to her knees, the red blonde shining in the evening light, wisps framing her face, a human trait it seemed, that refused to fade. What had changed most was her clothing, although her dress had always been feminine, even within the fellowship, breeches and tunics were common place, he could barely remember the times that she had worn a dress, once in Rivendell, during the council, a few times in Mirkwood, but even then, the dresses were modest. Elves, as a rule were not self conscious of their bodies, though walking around nude was not smiled upon, his eyes ran over her body many times, a length of pelt wrapped back over her right shoulder and under her left arm and around her breasts, then continuing to wrap around her body and then around her hips, most of her thighs on view to the world, leather patches sewn into the pelt on the areas of most wear, leather also wrapping her wrists and ankles, supporting and protecting them. A leather belt hung around her waist, two knives sheathed in their holders at each of her hips, a dagger and sword sheathed at her lower back, she stood, unfolding with gracefulness he did not recall, she reached and picked up the pelts she had been washing and a bag, also made of pelts and leather and turned. He knew he could not be seen, even by elf eyes, a human, never, yet she looked straight into his eyes, their grey bright against the dim of the surroundings, her face, scarred, yet changed, though he knew not how, she smiled and him and he returned the gesture,

'I can see you, elf, you don't have to just stand there.'

'You have good eyesight, night elf,' he answered stepping into the dim light,

'Aye, I have gained the use of many abilities I never knew I possessed. I heard that you were injured, how do you fair?'

'It was barely a scratch, but we have lost many to poison, yourself? I did not see you in battle.'

'Tis a good thing that I'm sure my sisters will gladly tell.' She shook her head slowly, 'I have missed you elf, time passes quickly to me now, but still it has been far too long a time since I saw you.'

'And I you, you have changed, those clothes are most becoming I must add,' he said with a smirk,

'why thank you, I think little of it now, but seeing you dressed so suddenly makes me realise that I am showing a lot more flesh than most are used to, human or elf.'

'I saw some of the women you brought with you, they wear much the same, you will only stand out in court I am sure.'

'It's barely been five minutes and already you tease elf, has the world been so dull without me?' she walked towards him, punching him lightly on the arm,

'Aye, I have none to spar with, none to speak of our adventures with, no one to tease about spiders…'

'They are big and hairy and I think I am perfectly justified.'

'The courts are so boring without your whisperings, the rest of the fellowship are leading their lives quite well without the interfering bored elven companion of years gone by.'

'Aww, poor elf, have they been treating you bad? I'll go stab them for you, be right back!' she grinned and began to leave,

'I missed you too Teanar, it has been much too long, there is so much we have to speak about,' he clasped each of her shoulders,

'Aye and I think that now we have all the time we need, I do not think that I shall ever return to the Forest of Stars, I have spent as much time as I need there, I am ready to have a new adventure.'

'Good, it is high time that I had one myself, I have been quite bored these last few years.'

'Come, my sister wishes to meet you, I'm sure that they're settled now. Come, follow me!' she grinned and jogged back into the trees,

'Teanar?' he asked trying to following her,

'Oh, sorry,' she appeared a little way ahead of him, 'its second nature now, let me know if I disappear again.'

He followed her through the trees, hearing drums in the distance and a strange language he had never heard of before growing closer, laughing and shouts mixing in with the strange sound, a hand on his arm stopped him, he looked to his left, Teanar stood with a smile on her face,

'We are about to enter camp, just chill, I'll make sure none take advantage of you.' She winked at him, 'just one thing.' she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stepped closer, squeezing gently when he wrapped his own around her waist.

She took a deep breath, his scent was unique, she had missed him in a way she had no other, yet, she wished for nothing more than friendship, she could not, her mind was still in turmoil, even after so many years, her mind was that of a human and one of a different place, one day she would completely accept her life as a human was over, but for now, she couldn't let go of what she had lost, of things that still weren't put to rest in her mind, mainly the circumstances of her death, which, even when speaking with Denaria she was not completely truthful, leaving out details which troubled her still,

'Come, let us join the celebrations.' She smiled at him, stepping back,

'Celebrations?'

'aye, we celebrate every battle, we remember each who has fallen and thank the Valar for those who did not, and pray to them that those who were injured will survive. The celebrations begin after all have been treated; none were hurt badly so the celebrations start now.'

'Is that what the drumming is?'

'Aye, very earthy culture I have to say, it's nice, bit like yoga from back home. Come on!' she took his hand and pulled him onwards,

The clearing was not large, yet their number was less than forty, there was a single fire in the centre, not large, only about knee height but it lit most of the clearing, around it women danced to the drums that others were playing, they stopped at the edge and watched for a few moments and the women dancing stamped their feet and threw their bodies around in abandonment to the beats, the women sitting on the floor with the drums played, many with their eyes closed, those who were not dancing or drumming ate in small groups, all smiling and speaking in a language he knew not, Teanar made her way into the clearing, her own feet stamping in time with the drums until she reached he centre where she began to twirl and jump in time with the other women. She jumped out of the dancing suddenly, confronting a woman who was eating, they stood and slowly made their way over to him, both speaking in the strange language he could hear the rest speaking in, Téanar punched the woman on the arm playfully as the drew near, a laugh being returned,

'Legolas, this is Denaria, she was Armanéa's sister, my adoptive sister,'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Teanar has spoken of you,' he bowed his head in greeting, she returned the nod with a fist raised to her heart,

'She speaks fondly of you also, wood elf, join us, we see you clearly, you cannot hide in shadows from night elves, eat, dance, drum if you feel you must.'

'I do not play…'

'Ha! Elf, neither do any of these, just hit the things and they make a sound it isn't hard to do!' Téanar laughed at his comment, pulling him into the light with a smile.

He sat with her sister, discussing the differences in their cultures, she knew too little about both to know fully, even after so many years she still felt that she knew so little of the world that she now lived in, the creatures that inhabited it and the cultures she explored, the world of man, she understood to a degree, but things were so much different to where she was home. She would never deny that she thought of her home often, the moments were becoming few and far between, but she would never forget. She once again joined the dancing, it was similar to the style she was used to, unplanned movement, jumping and spinning whenever the mood took her.

He found himself watching the dancing again, the women of this race were, more alluring in a way, they were exotic, they wore clothes that would shock the courts, they were women, yet they fought as well as any man, granted they were a shy culture, but from what he knew of their race, it was not to be helped, they spent much of the last three thousand years away from any other race. But it was the way they seemed so free from worry, they had endured much pain, as all had in the last few years, and yet, they had few rules that he knew of, they seemed so a peace with the world, seeming to rejoice in the new world they were now seeing, even if it was plagued with the remnants of a war. He smiled to himself as he watched them dance around the fire, a few trying to out dance the other, spinning with more speed, or jumping higher than the one before, each taking turns to dance next to the fire within the circle of dancers, smiles upon their faces, freedom in their movements. He saw Téanar take the centre, promptly jumping, turning in mid air and landing on the other side of the fire before beginning to spin like the others,

'that is one thing she has never had to be taught in, knives, bows, sword, even her natural abilities, yet, she has always been able to flip and dive, as though she had spent years doing just that.'

'aye, even during the fellowship she did such things, that was when she shared her body with your sister, yet, I must admit, once she regained her full memory, she was still just as skilled, her sword and knifes work, not as skilled, she rarely speaks of her past, or at least, to me. She did not wish to speak of it, I would not force such a thing, I know what it is like to lose family.'

'As do I. Even with me she is wary, I am unsure why, there are certain parts of her history that she does not seem to want to expose, I also felt the same as you, wood elf, and I did not wish to press the subject. She is so similar to my sister in many ways, yet suddenly she will be a completely different person, she is more at peace with her existence now than she was 15 years ago.'

'Aye, you can see it in her eyes, she seems to have grown and aged so much in such a short time.' He smiled at her as she joined the circle of dancers once again, allowing another to take the centre, 'I wish I could have been a part of those years,'

'do not fear, you were, she spoke of you often, you are her closest friend in this world, I may be her sister in all but blood, but I know that it is you she will turn to in times of need, you helped her through the fellowship, supported her in everyway you could, she is grateful, and thinks very highly of you. Even if you were not there in body, your memory and spirit was with her in each breath, she has such determination to succeed, she told me once that she wished to become the Téanar you once knew, as skilled as she once was,'

'I am sure that she is, my thanks for your words, and my thanks for your hospitality.'

'We need no thanks; once we are more accustomed to this place and the people here we shall join you in your camp and allow any to join our celebrations,'

'Elf! Dance with me!' Teanar knelt next to them, 'Denaria, you too, let's show this princeling how to relax.' She was grinning,

'Who was it that brought the wine?'

'I do not know what you're talking about dear sister, but if you don't want to dance, fine, I get this lovely elf all to myself then.' She grabbed the elf by the arm and dragged him to his feet,

'Teanar, I do not know how, I have never danced this style before, you have seen our celebrations, they are very formal!' he smiled, resisting her,

'I'll show you, simple steps and you string them together, like in sword work, parry one, parry two and so on. Come on, lighten up, it's my first night back, you have to enjoy yourself.' She almost pleaded.

He rolled his eyes and surrendered, in the back of his mind he thanked her for not dragging him to the centre of the dancers, but to one side, between two sets of drummers, beginning to dance slowly in from of him, waiting for him to copy her before moving on, Denaria appeared at her side, moving the same way, this certain dance seemingly practiced by all, out of the corner of his eye he could see others doing the same slow dance, looking at him also,

'Come on, you've got the basics.' The two sisters pushed him toward the rest of the dancers,

Singing began, a single voice to begin with, then the drums joined her, then more voices and more drums, different sounds made by their own voices, the slow dance becoming faster, the spinning quicker as they moved in a circle around the fire, Téanar linked her arm with his, pulling him into the middle, where another circle formed, moving the opposite direction to the first, the ordered dance suddenly broke with a loud bang of a single drum before each drummer seemed to try to drown out the other, loud and fast, with pattern he had never heard before, he paused, looking around him, the women, most with their eyes closed, moved their bodies as though the were possessed by some spirit, Téanar also, her eyes closed, her face at peace span and waved her arms, her legs twisting around each other so it seemed that she would fall at any moment, she opened her eyes to smile at him, taking both his hands and spinning him around her, twisting under his arms. He allowed her to turn and move his body, his heart feeling as though it were in time with the drums, though at the same instant there seemed to be no constant beat. The dance finished with a cry from the women, their arms held in the air, their faces to the stars, their bodies seeming to glow, though all out of breath, a smile on each of their faces, slowly they drifted apart, one by one their arms coming to rest by their sides, Téanar let go of his hands and dropped her arms to her side, taking a few deep breaths, she smiled softly at him, nodding for him to follow,

'A celebration to thank the Valar for our victory, a prayer to keep us and others safe and to watch over those we have lost. It is customary for all attended to dance at least once, though the celebration may be played many times.'

'It, it was a strange feeling, to be in amongst all of you, the, spirit of the song seemed to take over.'

'aye, I felt that the first time, and to be truthful, many times after, just letting your own mind float along with the ride, let your body move how it wants. There are steps to that dance, but then, there is nothing but your own steps, and your feet go where they want to go and your body moves in which ever way it wishes to. It took me many years to learn how to fully release my mind, but hell it feels good afterwards,' she explained with a smile still on her face.

'How long will these celebrations last for?' he asked, noting that the drums had begun again and that some were dancing once more,

'it depends, we have been a group for so long, we know when we need to stop, when we need to rest, it's strange, it's a, unspoken curfew if you like, once a certain number have begun to sleep, the rest stop and join them, it's hard to explain.'

'I do not know how, after that last dance, so many are once again dancing,'

'It's the adrenaline from the fight, many have to work it out of their systems before they can find rest, some, dance to remember, as I said, it is easy to loose your mind to the drums.' She stared at the fire.

'Do you dance to remember?'

'I don't need to, but sometimes, in remembrance at least. It's hard trying to let go, and my mind is certain that I never will. But, as each day, week and month passes, it grows easier, I miss my home more than words can describe and wish I could, finalise things I guess, but I cannot and slowly I am accepting that my life is here now…' she trailed off, standing as a woman ran over to her, her strange speech garbled,

Teanar stood straighter as the woman turned and ran, barking out orders, authority in her voice that he had never heard, the language rolling off her tongue as though she had spoken it all her life, the drummers and dancers faded away and when the melded back into the light they were once again warriors, their weapons once again in place and their eyes set, many of the pairs shining a faint silver, a woman appeared at Téanar's side, handing her weapon's belt, which he had not realised she had removed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to one side as Denaria seemed to take charge,

'Legolas, go back to camp, get your men, a pack of goblin mounted wargs are headed towards this clearing, I hope that is all, we do not have words for many of the evils of this land in our language, we will hold them off here.'

'Nay, fall back to our camp; we can defend from there…'

'no elf, we do not retreat, it is not our way, we are prepared, we will fight here, you have injured back at your camp, we will not endanger them, bring aid, it is all I ask.' Her eyes had taken on a silver gleam, her body seeming to melt into the background,

'I shall stay then, lend me some weapons, and send another to warn my camp.'

'Legolas, you know the way, I ask you because you shall be the fastest of us all, you will bring us aid quickly, I do not know their number but I doubt we will be able to defeat them alone, go elf, go!' she pushed him away and turned back to her troupe,

'My friend, I hear nothing, you are certain that this is the place…'

'Aye, I am certain, do not doubt me,'

'I do not, perhaps they drove them off, out of Ithilian...' the king of men trailed off as a woman materialised out of the darkness,

'Denaria?' asked the elf, wary,

'Aye, thank you for bringing aid, but we are no longer in need of it, the, wargs, are dead, and their riders, they did not expect our abilities…' her eyes were dull, although the silver sheen they held still shone, it was dull,

'What has happened? Why is there no one here, you celebrate after battle do you not?'

'Aye, our camp has moved, so that we may be near the injured…'

'Then we shall go to your camp...'

'No, wood elf, thank you for bringing aid, but we wish to be alone for this night…'

He did not wait for her to finish, he knew those eyes too well, too much like Téanar's, too much like any elf he knew, men could not always tell, eyes are a way to the soul, he knew that look, he had seen many of the warriors of helms deep hold that same look, as they lost someone they knew. He moved through the trees, knowing his path though he knew nothing of their new camp, yet, he could sight the small fire that told him his instincts were right, his feet came to a sudden stop on the edge of the light. There were no drums, no dancing, no singing, no eating, only soft speech and groans of pain,

'we lost eight of our number, there are no more than ten of us who are unscathed, five who will heal with little aid, perhaps another ten with constant attentions, but we are expecting to loose five more within the next two days.' Denaria had appeared at his side, he could hear the reinforcements following,

The sight before him was disturbing even to his eyes, on one side of the camp, bodies with pelts laid over them, on the other side of the fire, the injured, being tended to by the unscathed, a few sitting up, many lying down, the more serious had more than one tending them, one elf threw a bundle of cloth into the fire, the blood soaking them clear in the flames before they took light. A cry from one of the women and Denaria took off towards them, a desperate run past the fire, her feet catching the embers but she paid them no heed, landing on her knees next to the injured, who seemed to have more surrounding her than any other, she bent over the woman who seemed to be speaking to her. Aragorn and the rest arrived behind him, though stayed out of the camp, the air thick with sadness that even the men could sense, he felt Aragorn's hand rest on his shoulder,

'Do you know of Teanar? Is she well?'

'I am afraid to ask, she is not tending to anyone so she is either…' he trailed off, his gaze flitting to the bodies,

Denaria looked at him, their eyes catching and holding, he stepped forward, the man following, though the men stayed in the trees, he felt as though time stood still, his eyes still locked with hers, his feet moving towards her without his command. Though time was still, he was at her side all too soon, he looked down on the broken body below him, flesh ripped and covered in blood, puncture marks from teeth marred her skin and claws seemed to have ripped her in many places, her hair was matted with blood and dirt, her elven glow barely a spark, her breathing shallow, one elf wrapped her right leg in thick bandages, trying to hold it together by her movements, another lent heavily on her stomach, trying to stem the flow of blood from a large claw slash on her torso, one held up her upper body while another wrapped her shoulder where teeth seemed to have punctured, the one who held her up cleaned away blood from her face and mouth. Denaria looked at her sister, who was stuttering in the night elf tongue, her pupils were dilated and sweat covered her face, her body covered more in blood than clothing, though Denaria made sure she was covered every so often, keeping her arms away from her wounds, keeping her still,

'She may only have a matter of hours, she does not respond to anything we say, no matter the language, she switches her own every now and then, she is delirious, I know of some things she speaks, but, much I do not understand, I assume it is of times with you, or of her home.' Denaria's voice was resigned and calm.

He knelt beside her, the woman at Téanar's head moving slightly, the elf taking her place, the king of men knelt and began to speak to Denaria, though his ears turned to only her, he could not understand the words, and yet, he knew what she was saying, her stuttering was perfect sentences and the language one that he knew, her eyes focused on him, he moved so that he could face her better, so that he was not upside down to her vision, Aragorn kneeling on her other side, assessing the wounds, also trying to stem the bleeding.

Teanar stilled in the elf's arms, the bleeding suddenly slowed to a stop, her glow returning slightly, her breathing even. Those tending her, looked to the prince and their general to find their eyes locked with the other, her chest rising and falling in time with his, his hand moved to cup her face, his hair falling over his shoulder as he lent towards her,

'Are they… have they… she never spoke of this with me.' Denaria looked to the king of men,

'They are not, I am sure I would have been told, they are merely friends, and I may say that they are very close but…' he answered in a hushed tone,

'she has always spoken highly of him, I know that she felt strongly for him, but she always said that friendship was all she wished from him… they seem to speak to the other through their eyes alone, her strength returns, I have never seen this in all my life.'

'Nor have I, I have seen many an elf survive wounds no mortal could, but none like this,'

Téanar's eye slid shut as the prince lent back and seemed to become aware of his surroundings, his face paler than usual, his glow slightly diminished,

'She needs more aid than you can give her here, wrap her wounds and I shall take her back to our camp, along with the others who are injured of course. Aragorn, send our men ahead of us to prepare for our arrival.'


	17. To Know Yourself

I live again, sorry to all you faithful readers, I keep promising to update and then things happen that just throw all my plans out the window, well, this is the next chapter, I'm working on the one after so I'm not abandoning this fic, I will have it finished! That is a promise. Hope you like it,

Xandrandra xxx

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Know Yourself

The room swam into focus, throbbing and aching were the first sensations that she was aware of, the whole of her right side throbbed and her whole body ached, she moved her head and the room swam out of focus once again, she stilled, she recognised nothing in the room, stone walls, a wardrobe, a dressing table, two doors, one on either side of the bed in the opposite wall, a tapestry in between, a window it seemed to the right, a bedside table on each side of the bed a chair by the one to the left of her. Her upper body was propped up well by pillows, the covers tucked in around her; it seemed that she had barely moved while she slept, she closed her eyes once more not wishing to move, trying to collect her thoughts and memories, which seemed jumbled. She heard someone approach the bed, seat themselves in the chair and place something on the bedside table, sigh and settle themselves, she opened her eyes once again, curious, she turned her head slightly, the movement not unnoticed by the elf at her bedside. His eyes lit up, his lips tried to form words, yet settled for a smile, she returned it as best she could, trying to sit herself up further yet letting out a silent cry of pain, falling back into the pillows and rolling onto her left side slightly,

'Do not try to move, your injuries are not healed, even after all this time…' the elf sat by her, facing her, gently manipulating her body back into the bed, on her back, he took her left hand and held it in both his own, 'you had us all scared, my friend, you have been sleeping for five weeks and not once have you stirred, we have all been praying for you, your sister is here in Minis Tirith now, the threat in Ithilian is gone… I am glad to see you awaken.'

'What happened? My memory is fuzzy…' her tongue was thick and her words slurred,

'we were in Ithilian, celebrating with your sisters, Wargs drew near and you sent me to fetch reinforcements, though, by the time we had arrived, you had defeated the wargs, you were badly injured, we did not think you would last the night… a total of eleven of your number died because of that attack, we brought you and the other injured to Minis Tirith to be healed, the rest of your sisters joined us in our camp, just over a week ago, we killed what we believe to be the last of Sauron's hoard, Denaria is here now…' his voice slowly faded away as her eyes unfocused and she lost consciousness once again.

She raised her left hand to her head, wiping away the sleep from her eyes, running over her face, pushing strands of hair away from it, she opened her eyes, the same room, she vaguely remember waking up once before, but she could recall little of the conversation. She licked her lips, she was alone in the room she slowly moved each of her limbs, each stiff with lack of use, her right side painful, but not unbearably so, like she last remembered, slowly she moved herself up the bed so that she was sitting more than lying. She slowly pulled the sheet away from her body so that she could asses the damage inflicted by the warg, she was glad to find that she was covered, her chest was bound along with her right shoulder and torso, she wore underwear and further down her right knee and thigh were tightly bound, she closed her eyes, tears escaping no matter how she tried, she knew this sight too well, she knew the outcome of this injury, the pain it had brought her and eventually the strength she gained from it, but still, the tears it seemed, needed to be shed,

'Teanar?' she recognised her sister's voice,

'Aye, how long was I asleep, I remember waking once, but nothing between?'

'You woke once three weeks ago, while the wood elf sat by your side, it has now been two months since you were injured… why do you shed tears? Are you in much pain?' she walked to her bedside, slowly, as though she did not know her,

'Not much… Denaria… I… I have a great favour to ask of you… I am sure you know the outcome of an injury such as this and I ask you not to have me explain my reasoning at this point… but, I want you to cut my hair.'

'Teanar,' she smiled at her, crossing quickly now, to her side and sitting beside her on her bed, 'you have just woken, rest a little longer and then…'

'please Denaira,' she raised her voice as best she could, 'you do not understand and I do not have the strength to explain now, I am weak physically but also mentally, please, I need to do this, my body will heal when my mind is at peace and this will help. Trust me, I know.'

Denaria looked at her sister, pale and thin, covered in bandages yet with a fire and pain in her eyes that she could not understand, she knew the pain that would come once she was told the full extent of her injuries, yet she would not be the one to tell her, but it seemed that she already knew, this girl, so much like her dead sibling still surprised her, even knowing her past and her present, she seemed to have a knowledge that surpassed any in this world.

'Alright, I will not ask you to explain now, and I shall do as you ask.'

'Thank you, help me get up.'

'Téanar..'

'I'm awake and I am restless, you don't help, I'll do it myself, fall on my face and then where will we be, I'd like to get dressed, have you cut my hair, then, I want an extremely large glass of water and an extremely large plate of food.' She smiled,

'There she is, I wondered where my sister had gone for a moment there.'

'I'll be fine, back to my old self in a few days if I have it my way, now, breeches, cut one of the legs off so it'll fit over this bandage, and a shirt I think, don't know if I can lift my arms…'

Her sister smiled at her muttering, but obliging her, passing a soft green shirt to her from a draw in the wardrobe that seemed to contain a few, all shades of green, she pulled some breeches from another drawer which also seemed to contain more than one, taking them to the bed, Téanar shrugging on the shirt, rubbing the material between her fingers, Denaria opened a drawer in the bedside table taking one of her sister's dagger's from it's sheath where they had sat for too long in her mind, cutting the right leg off the breeches, passing them to her sister who laid back and managed to pull the on herself, using one arm and moving her body only a little,

'Well, I must say, that seemed to pose little problems for you,' she smiled,

Téanar just smiled in return, rolling up the sleeves on the shirt a little, deftly doing up the buttons left handed, she accepted help rolling up the sleeve of her left arm and adjusting the slight collar. She pushed herself to her feet, most of her weight on her left leg, she lent on her sister's shoulder, mainly hopping to the dressing table, seating herself on the stool once she was there, and she found that her hair was still braided and neat, presumably someone had taken care of it while she had slept. She stared at her face, the ever present scar that she knew so well, her face, much thinner than she remembered, paler too, she turned her head, looking at her braid, raising a hand to it,

'There,' she told her sister, indicating a point at the base of her neck, 'cut it there,' her face was emotionless and stony,

'Teanar, are you certain this is…

'Yes, Denaria, just tie it off underneath where you cut, then cut it off, I'd like to keep the braid.'

'If you are certain, it will grow back soon enough.' Her sister did as she had asked, taking a pair of scissors from a drawer, she watched the braid fall to the ground with a quiet thump, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and with it, a weight upon her lifted, she smiled, perhaps, because she had already gone through this process of healing, mental and physical, this simple act placed her so much at ease, a simple gesture, it seemed, was all she needed this time around.

'Thank you, can you put that in a drawer somewhere where it won't get thrown away or damaged,'

'Of course, you seem brighter in yourself,'

'I feel it, now, where do I get my water and food, I'm starved and parched.'

'I'll fetch you something, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.'

'I'll try and curb my human instincts for the time being.' She smiled, watching her leave.

She picked up a brush on the table and ran it through her hair, the tips of which now rested on her shoulders unevenly, she picked up the scissors again, this time in her right hand, moving slowly, cutting the ends so that it fell in a more even pattern, even cutting into the front slightly so that locks fell across her face. She placed the scissors back down, her right arm aching from the movement, her shoulder sore she looked at herself, shocking herself slightly at the image, her hair short, yet feminine, she was inwardly proud of the style she had managed, a style that reminded her so much of home, where is was common for women to wear their hair short. She heard a door open beyond her bedroom and something placed down on a table then footsteps moving towards her, she smiled to herself, pushing herself to her feet, using the dressing table for support,

'Teanar, you should not over exert yourself, you'll never heal…' the elf seemed to trail off suddenly.

'You know me elf, I'm just as stubborn as you are, I hope you brought me something to eat or I'll have a good bash at beating you,' she hobbled to the door where he stood,

He stepped towards her, letting her use his shoulder to lean on, though not wrapping his arms around her to help for fear of the wound on her torso, he led her into the next room, a living room of sorts, he lowered her into a sofa by a fireplace, taking a seat in another chair next to her handing her a mug of water which she drank gratefully, he then passed her a bowl, she examined the contents, poking it with a spoon,

'Has Aragorn been cooking by chance?' she asked from under a furrowed brow, smiling when the elf laughed,

'nay, you haven't eaten in two months, Aragorn is being strict on what you are allowed to eat for the time being, but nay, he has not cooked this, I am told it is pleasant to eat.'

'Its mashed veg, I'll eat it, don't give me that look, I'd eat Gimli's cooking right now, but I hope there is more variety.' She took a mouthful, barely tasting it as she spooned it into her mouth, though she was disappointed that after only a few spoonfuls she could take no more,

'Full?' asked the elf with a smirk, taking the bowl from her,

'I hate that feeling, being disgustingly full, so that you feel ill, but being ravenous still, I'd forgotten what it felt like,' she wrapped her arms around her stomach gently,

'You are in pain?' he crossed to her, kneeling before her, one hand on her uninjured knee, the other on her arm,

'My stomach hurts a little, it is to be expected, I'm fine it's because I have eaten solids for the first time in so long,' she looked at his face, his eyes scanning over her, 'you haven't mentioned my hair.'

'Denaria warned me, she said you wouldn't tell her the reason, I wasn't going to mention…'

'You thought you might upset me.' She nodded, 'I'm alright, you won't understand, as a woman, you are born and brought up knowing certain things that should happen in later life, should you chose such things. I cut my hair to remember those who might have been.' His eyes shot to hers,

'You were told…' she could see concern written on his face,

'No, no one has told me…. I mentioned once I think, that my human life and that of Amarnea's were similar, we had similar family, similar looks, personalities, like dislikes, but we were two completely different people, human and elf, you must know the differences. The scar upon my face, we both received, Armanea in a spar with Denaria, my human side, the scar was caused by men who decided to attack me, when I was shot through the shoulder in Moria, Armanea received it while fooling around as a child, my human side however, never received such a wound, this is how our lives differ, many thing that have happened to me, as Teanar, have happened to Armanea or in my human life, sometimes in both. This latest injury happened in my human life, those men, that gave me this scar, I have already survived this injury, I know how long it took me, as a human, to recover and I know what these injuries have done to my body, and I am certain that even an elf would not be able to repair the damage done, I know that I will never be able to bare children, and although I had hoped that in this life, such a thing would never happen to me, I have already dealt with the trauma, the pain and the questions, but I know there are other options, even in this world. I will not lie, the subject will be a little raw for a while, probably always will be, but I became a stronger person after the loss back home and for some strange reason, I feel, more comfortable with my body, I know it now, though I hope it does not scar as badly as it did on my human body.'

His eyes had darkened and his brow furrowed as she spoke, seemingly void of much emotion, perhaps he would not have felt at such a loss for words if she had broken down, or showed some other emotion other than acceptance, he and Denaria had spoken on the subject of how to help her, Denaria knew a few of her own race who could not bare children due to injury and some who had lost children to the same, but she had never mentioned this, eventually, he was told, they accept the fact and continue with their lives. He stared at the eleth in front of him, seeing her, once again, a changed person, he knew that she was from a different world to his own; she made no attempt to hide her true nature and constantly surprised him with the twists and turns of her personality, but this, confused him. Her hands cupped his face bringing his eyes to meet hers,

'Don't try and understand my mind elf, even I don't get it sometimes, I will be well, I cannot have children, it does not mean that my life should end. Cheer up, I'm going to be fine, now, tell me everything that's been going on while I've been away and asleep.' She pulled him up to sit besides her, turning to him with a smile.

She pushed herself up from the bench, using the crutch she had designed and got her sister to make, she made her way to her original destination, the battlements that looked over the whole city, she arrived, leaning heavily against the stone, wedging herself into a corner, shifting all her weight onto her good leg,

'Teanar?'

'Merry?' she turned, 'Merry! What on earth are you doing here? No one told me you were coming! When did you arrive?' she limped over to him, leaving her crutch against the wall,

'Just a moment ago, Pippin! Sam!' he turned and called to the other two hobbits who rounded the stone wall that stood slightly taller than themselves,

'Pippin! Sam! It's been far too long, what's the occasion?'

'25 years since the forming of the fellowship! Had you forgotten?' Pippin asked,

'Yes actually, 25 years? Are you sure? I've spent far too much time around elves, and you three haven't aged a bit! You're having me on aren't you?' She smirked, their faces still the same as she remembered, if she looked past the slightly more weathered appearance and the aged eyes, Merry and pippin still towering over their average sized companion,

'Nope, defiantly been 25 years, Eleanor's proof to that!' Sam smiled,

'How is everyone back at the shire? Any excitement going on while I'm cooped up here?'

'Cooped up? You only stay still long enough to call it a breather.' Legolas appeared, 'you forgotten something?'

'It's by the wall you mother hen. Anyway, Sam…'

'Everyone's well, nothing exciting happening at all, it really is back to the way it used to be, the party tree is growing in leaps and bounds, I swear it's bigger every morning!'

'All rather normal then? Well, that's good, I'd hate to miss out on anything interesting… the mother hen here barely lets me out of his sight when I'm allowed out for some air!' she took the crutch from him, leaning on it almost instantly, catching his eye briefly,

'What happened to you?' Merry looked her up and down looking for injuries, the long and loose tunic and breeches covering all her bandages,

'I'm fine, I just got slightly mauled by a warg about four months ago, I'm a hell of a lot better than back then, look!' she shrugged her right shoulder a couple of times, 'couldn't do that a week ago!' she grinned, 'lets get inside, I'd love to hear everything, trot on you youngun's I'll be there eventually, you still have to see Aragorn I assume, and Faramir, don't worry, I have my hen for company!' she smiled as they headed off in search of the king,

'You've over done it.'

'I don't need you telling me that, I know better than anyone. I'm just tired of being stuck inside. You know what it's like, to have so much stone around, you feel so isolated,' as they made their slow way forward she chuckled to herself, 'never thought I'd say this, but all I want right now, is to sit in a tree and go to sleep. Elves are defiantly rubbing off on me.' She stopped, taking the weight off her leg,

'I could carry you back…'

'Elf. That is a stupid thing to suggest to me, no, I'm too stubborn to be carried, and defiantly not in public! I'm a General; remember, injured yes, invalid no.' she carried on, 'though I will take a breather when we reach that bench.' She muttered, knowing he would hear.

As they arrived at the stone bench, she handed her crutch to him and using the back of the bench, lowered herself down, her right leg staying how it had been splinted, straight, she pulling her legs up onto the bench and then laid back, giggling to herself,

'That feels so much better, it's stone, but I can see grass and flowers at least.' She smiled, closing her eyes,

'Sit up,'

'no.' he prodded her good shoulder, 'no!' he prodded again, 'I don't want to!'

'I'd never believe you had ever been classed as an adult, in this life or the last.' He told her, lifting her up and settling himself behind her back so she sat upright, propped against his chest.

'I have never pretended to be an adult, being young and energetic got you far in my job, even if you only acted it.'

'There is such thing as being too energetic, I thought you humans liked a certain pace to life, you live in a whirlwind!'

'It was a part of life back then, new things to do, new things to see, a different place every month or so, it was exciting.' She paused suddenly, tilting her head back to look at him, 'I've never told you have I? I worked and lived in a circus, from about the age of, 22 until I died… I must have been about 27 then. You know what a circus is?'

'I am unacquainted with this, lifestyle is seems.' He wrapped and arm around her waist, tickling her sides gently, she giggled and swatted his hand,

'I know you have travelling minstrels, and entertainers, basically like them, but on a huge scale, we'd carry tents with us, big enough to fit these gardens in, and there were animals, all trained to do tricks, and people with strange talents, like fitting into tiny spaces, or being very hairy or very tall, granted they aren't talents, but, if you weren't normal then the circus was the place for you. Obviously there were normal people there too, but people like the weird and wonderful, I was an acrobat and I used to ride some of the animals, not normally of course, on one hand usually, they'd stretch a wire high over people's heads with a net underneath,, I'd walk across it and do flips and things, spins and what not, and then they'd have swings up really high and I'd swing out, let go and get caught around the ankles by someone on another swing… very hard to describe, but yeah, it turns into a way of life, I think it's why I don't like staying still for too long, being in one place is strange to me, unless I'm swamped with things to do.'

'So, that's why you knew how after the paths of the dead.'

'yeah, I've been trained to flip and things most of my life, everything else I know I've had to learn here, I remembered bits and pieces from the fellowship, but it was like walking back then, I never really concentrated on how it was done, the movements were just familiar, I think it's why I picked it up so quickly after, I was a gymnast before the circus, I used to get paid a lot of money to compete with other people from all over the world to see who was the best at flipping and somersaulting…'

'Why did you stop and start work at the circus?' she took a deep breath at his question, she laced her fingers together and laid them over his hand that sat at her hip,

'I was attack by some men. You remember the story? People didn't think my body was up to the pressures of training and competing, it was very physically demanding, I get that bit, but, I wasn't pretty enough for them anymore either, with this damn scar. I wasn't able to compete, I didn't want to teach, and I didn't want to be near that lifestyle anymore, have people feel sorry for me all the time. We have papers back there that tell everyone what's going on, anything major that's happening, from all over the world, I was in the papers and everyone know what had happened to me, "Delarni's Dice with Death" they called the story, saying it was a miracle I'd survived but also telling everyone that I was unfit for the job, no one wanted me anymore so I went to the circus, were people knew, but didn't care, they made sure I was careful and had health check ups, but they let me perform, you don't have to worry about your past with the circus, today and the audience are the most important things.'

'I didn't know…' the elf spoke after few minutes silence,

'I know, I wasn't comfortable speaking about it, until now, I've feel like something is different with me, since that warg, but I can't work out what, but I don't mind you knowing, maybe that's it. I don't know, doesn't really matter, but come, the hobbits are sure to be missing your radiant presence any my slightly mauled self.' She swung herself up to her feet, 'I'd say, last one there's a cave troll, but, that's just plain silly.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There we are, please review and let me know, this chapter was mainly about her past and who she was, and filling a few gaps in her history, but the romance is starting to blossom! Don't know if you can see it yet, but it's there, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. Please review, oh and I loved the review about my baseball bat threat! Though, considering I'm as British as they come it should be a cricket bat, but hey! It's the same in principle. (Okay, one is round, the other is flat, they're both made of wood!!!)

Xandrandra xxx


	18. Moments

Okay, next chapter, nothing really to say, just please let me know what you think, enjoy

Xandrandra xxx

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments

She clapped her hands along with the music, laughing at the hobbit's attempts to dance with the taller ladies of the courts, lifting her mug to be filled as a server passed, her sister smiling along with her as they touched mugs and drank,

'I never knew you're human king was such a dancer!' she smiled,

'Neither did I, he looks very handsome tonight I must admit!' she laughed,

'Wine defiantly makes you more open sister.'

'I am not open already? I think many will disagree, I admit I have parts that I tell no one, but, you cannot say that it isn't true; he looks very fetching all dressed up! You must remember that I am used to his ranger garb, not this, gold and velvet!'

'Such as we are in? You do not look too uncomfortable…'

'I am not uncomfortable, Sister, what are you trying to get me to say?' she raised and eyebrow at her smiling sister,

'That your elf prince is far more attractive than the king!' the smile turned to a smirk,

'Denaria!' she laughed, finishing her drink, 'you know my views on, my elf, as you put it. Yes, I find him by far the most attractive being in this room, but I want nothing more than friendship! Neither does he! We are content with the way we are you nosey she-elf!' she shoved the she elf,

'ah, but, I have reason to believe otherwise!' she lent close, beckoning her closer, another smirk on her lips, 'when you lay dying, after the warg attack, her held you, looked into your eyes, you stilled and then, he lent down, and kissed you.' She sat back suddenly, the smirk turning to a grin,

'What!' she stood suddenly, her face showing her shock clearly, 'he what! And you're only telling me now! What! Why! Why did he do that! He's never mentioned anything to me! He's…'

'Sit down; you're making a spectacle of yourself!' Denaria laughed,

'Well, it's what I'm best at it seems… how many people know about that! How many people saw?' she asked sitting down, ignoring any looks that had been thrown her way,

'Our Troup, and your human king, that is all, we both thought that you were, ah…'

'No! We are, were, and are, not shagging! Friends damn it! Just friends! I don't know why he did that! Why don't you ask him!' she was torn between laughter and shock,

'I did, he has no recollection of doing anything of the sort, though, we are certain what transpired,' the smile faded a little, replaced with slight confusion, 'you were given only a few hours left, they arrived at your side, the human tending your wounds, your elf resting your head in his lap, you were delirious, you were switching languages and saying things we didn't always understand, I thought I would loose another sister…' she took her hand in both her own, 'suddenly you stilled, your bleeding slowed and your breathing evened, you became still and quiet, your life glow returned to you… I saw something I have never seen in all my years, he weakened as you grew stronger, it seemed that you needed no words to speak with one another, we thought, the king and myself, that you had bonded physically at some point while you were in Mirkwood…'

'No, never, we are each caring towards the other, I've never really had anyone other than the fellowship in this world, so, I clung to him, and it seemed that he did the same in return. We have never bonded, love is there, as a sibling affection I always thought, back, in my other life, physical contact was common among friends, it is easy to see why someone would think… but, I don't think I've ever, bonded, I'm not quite sure how it works… like a joining of souls I always thought,' she lent forwards slightly, her confused expression turning to a mix of anger and amusement, 'I always thought it involved sex! You're telling me that I may be bonded to my best mate and not be aware of it!'

'That's what we thought! At the time, but perhaps it is just the close friendship you two share, not a bond, we don't know anything about it, your human has some people looking into it, we didn't want anything unexpected to happen!'

'look, I understand that you don't really know what went on and he doesn't remember anything and I was a little out of it at the time, but, how long where you going to keep this from me?' she suddenly grinned, 'I'm about to have a human moment,' she lent close again, her eyes shining, 'mega handsome elf kissed me! On the lips!' she stood up and bounced up and down turning in a circle, 'okay, I'm done,'

'You are great when you drink wine! I thought you would be... I don't know…'

'I think having been born twice, died twice, am now living my third life in a world one of my lives believed was fictional has made me a pretty accepting and laid back female!' she bowed slightly smiling as her sister laughed,

'How much have you drunk this evening sister, you are… well, more odd than usual!'

'Well, let me see,' she licked her lips and looked thoughtful, as though tasting a wine 'ah, let me put it this way,' she picked up her cup and held it out, 'I'm completely snozzled!' she said with a laugh

She let out a yell as a male grabbed her waist and span her into the dance, her mug clattering to the ground behind her, her still splinted leg yelled at the sudden and unusual movements, she grabbed another female as she passed and managed to switch their places, letting the man drag the woman off while she hobbled to a column to support herself, she looked around, finding herself far from her seat, Denaria missing, probably searching the floor for her,

'Are you alright?' she turned suddenly the hall to loud to notice even a human's approach,

'Elf, you gave me a bloody heart attack, yeah fine, just got dragged into a sudden dance. Don't happen to have my crutch do you? I didn't get the chance to grab it when I left my seat.'

'I have something better,' he held out his arm, 'let me escort you back to your seat…'

'Via the wine table!' she grinned,

'..Of course, white or red my lady?'

'White, your highness,' she grinned as they began to walk, leaning heavily on his arm,

'Are you sure you're alright, I can get your crutch and bring it to you…'

'I'm quite happy like this Legolas.' She smiled up at him,

'Oh… you found her for me… good, you alright? I'll kill that…'

'Denaria, I'm fine,' she laughed at her sister taking both her shoulders to hold her still, 'lets get more wine and have a boogie on my terms okay?'

'Come on then dear sister, wood elf, on to the wine!' she laughed, grabbing her around the waist from one side, winking at the wood elf,

'To the wine!' he smiled, grabbing her waist from the other side, the two effectively taking all her weight,

'To the wine you sneaky buggers!' she laughed; wrapping her arms around each of their own waists, pinching her sister at the wiggled eyebrows she was sent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'You, princling, are spending far too much time around that female, she's rubbing off on you,' the dwarf waggled his finger, 'you too Miss Night!' the finger waved at Denaria, 'you're both taking her turn of phrase! Cheers ears, toes nose indeed!' he chuckled, Teanar laughing along with him,

'He's right you two! I bet you'd both be able to pass as humans from my home if it wasn't for the hair, ears, clothing and the fact that you two are feared and revered warriors!' she smirked into her mug, draining it again,

'You do realise that you're still keeping up with Gimli.' Aragorn commented, as both their mugs were refilled,

'Of course I do! If Legolas can beat him, so can I.' she laughed again, 'I have an urge to turn this into a garden party, remember Edoras?' the chatting resumed,

'I do remember you walking into a meeting without a shirt on… what were you and the elf up to I wonder?'

'Aragorn!' she screeched, 'shut up D!' she looked sharply at her hysterical sister before shaking her head and laughing, 'I was asleep!'

'So much for the great elven lover then.' Aragorn shock his head, the table growing silent for a moment, slightly shocked faces looking at each other, 'Ow! Legolas!'

'Thank you,' the elf muttered passing Teanar her crutch where he had it hidden under the table,

'quite alright,' she lent it against the table, turning to face Aragorn, she continued, 'and besides, I've seen his thing and I defiantly wouldn't sleep through that!' she joined in the laughing as the hobbits snorted some of their ale and the elf's eyes became wide, 'I'm joking sweetheart,' she wrapped and arm around the elf, 'I've never seen it, I just could let Aragorn have the most outrageous comment of the evening, that's just not right.'

'And on that outrageous note, I'm going to bed, feel free to take this to the gardens, just please, no embarrassing stories while I'm away.'

Rounds of goodnight followed the king as he and his queen left for their rooms and the group moved outside, Denaria and her sister lagging behind slightly as they allowed the males to choose a spot, Teanar soon noticed her sister looking at her,

'What?' she asked,

'I know that twinkle, you weren't joking! And he knows you weren't joking too!'

'you two know me too well!' she tried to speed up, though her sister kept pace, 'fine, we shared a room in Edoras, he thought I was sleeping, started to change, turned out I wasn't asleep,' at her sisters raised eyebrows a smiled grew on her face, 'Great elven lover indeed!' the sisters burst into laughter again, catching their breath as they caught up with the hobbits.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat with her legs folded, reading a book, the men giving her strange glances and making comments about her balance and making bets on when she would fall, her eye catching her sister's, both beginning to giggle, their horses tossing their heads,

'Do you think they realise we can hear them?' Denaria asked, in her own night elf tongue,

'I don't think they realise we can speak weastron,' she chuckled, 'isn't it tempting to knock on of them off, they keep trying to copy me, then get all embarrassed when they see me looking…'

'What are you to going on about? We can't understand a thing!' the dwarf complained from his seat behind Legolas,

'That is the point of it really Gimli,' she shook her head, slowing the horse to ride beside them, Denaria following suit on the other side of them,

'We were discussing the fact that these men are trying to copy Teanar,'

'And that they think, that we don't understand them, and how tempted I am to knock one of them off for making stupid comments about me,'

'How violent of you,' the elf rolled his eyes throwing her a smile,

'don't worry, I wont, but I will see how much they're willing to copy me!' she said with a grin, unfolding her legs and then standing up in her saddle, grinning from ear to ear,

'You're going to get yourself hurt lass! Sit down and behave yourself!' Gimli reached out to pull at her, but she veered away,

'Great! I've acquired both parents in one travel sized package!' she laughed, sitting down but facing the wrong way,

'You'll run into a tree sooner or later sister!' Denaria called over to her, laughing at the men who were staring,

'you're right, hang on,' she planted her hands on the saddle and slowly raised herself off it and into the air so she stood in a handstand on the horse, her hair falling around the horse's rump, 'that's much better, now I can see where I'm going! Hi!' she lifted one hand and waved to the men as she passed, balancing briefly on one hand before planting her feet, turning and sitting down again, though properly, one leg either size of the horse, facing forwards, her face full of grin,

'Teanar,' her sister shook her head, 'just promise me you wont try that in a skirt!'

she just laughed in response before riding ahead alone until the call was sounded to stop for lunch where she dismounted and let her horse run free, as did her sister and Legolas,

'Are you alright?' the elf approached her,

'Legs, I'm fine, just, thinking again, you know how dangerous that can be!' she smiled up at him,

'You don't have to pretend for my sake,' he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they stood, looking towards their destination,

'My name is Teanar, I'm a night elf,' she folded her arms and lent into him, 'and I have some ridiculously human moments… it just sets me apart from everyone... Hell! They aren't even human moments! They're just, Moments!' she threw her hands up, almost hitting him in the process, his arm slipping off her shoulder with her movement, 'I don't even realise I'm doing anything strange until I see their expressions and hear the mutterings about what's the crazy scarred female going to do next?' she flopped onto the ground, legs out in front, looking like a rag doll with her hair blowing in the wind, he seated himself next to her, 'I think I'm having hormonal issues, I know elves don't, I've checked, and if they did there has been something wrong with me for over twenty five years… where was I, oh yeah, hormonal issues… basically I think my brain thinks I still have a menstrual cycle and this is a PMS moment!' she looked at him, 'and I'm doing it again! You don't have a clue what I'm on about! Damn it all to buggery!' she announced letting herself fall backwards and lay on her back in the grass,

'I quite enjoy your moments, you would not be Teanar without them, and true, they set you apart, there's nothing wrong with that.' He told her, looking down at her,

'I know,' she folded her arms behind her head, 'I just wish I didn't have to explain everything to people, it's such a different place, you think you're all so advanced here, you have running water, aqueducts.' She sat up at this and put a hand on his leg, 'don't get me wrong, great achievements, I love the fact that you all have personal hygiene and sanitation,' she risked a look over at the men, 'well most of you, but, oh, elf, I'd love to be able to show you where I came from, you wouldn't know where to look, the stupid things I took for granted, power showers! Fridge freezers! Ice cream! Just to warn you I will have to invent that at some point, and chocolate, I do miss chocolate, and watches! I'd love to know what time of day it is without having to look up!' she flopped back down, one arm behind her head,

'You still long for your home world?' he asked softly,

'at times, as would you if our roles were reversed,' she replied in the same tone, sitting and shuffling towards him, leaning against his shoulder, 'but this world, it's so fresh, clean and untouched by anything, animals everywhere, clean rivers and streams, its beautiful in everyway I can describe. Compared to this, my world is scarred, by human hands unfortunately, we gave no thought to nature or to the creatures that lived in the places we destroyed, digging for gems, cutting down the trees for fuel, building cities where ever we pleased, humans were only just starting to try to repair the damaged in my lifetime. I'd love to show you my home, but, you'd be appalled as well as amazed, but to me, it will always be home, same as Mirkwood will always be home to you,'

'I would love to see your home, you have seen mine, and I'm sure you think we're backwards, compared to your home, I'd love to understand everything you say, to know the things you speak of… you should write a book, explaining these things, people do not need to think that the place is real, but for me, Denaria, even Aragorn, who know you and the truth, if might help. It will keep you busy in Ithillian I'm sure.' He smiled, wrapping his arm around her again,

'We haven't even arrived and you're already trying to get me out of your hair!' she grinned, shifting so that she could wrap her own arm around his waist, 'but it might work, should keep me entertained for an hour at least! But I've got a lot of ideas, trying to get someone to play music from my home, getting an artist to draw pictures of my home so I can show you, setting up my own little circus school maybe, I do miss that, it would defiantly give me something to do!'

'A circus school? Teaching people to do those tricks like you did on the horse earlier? Is that such a good idea?' she laughed at the look on his face, 'I like that, I think it would make you happy too, you lit up earlier, I'd like to see you like that more often,'

'Risking life and limb? As long as no wargs are allowed in Ithillian I'll see what I can do…'

'Happy, I want to see you happy, like you were the night you returned to me, by the river, you seemed so peaceful, and then the dancing you were so alive, so free and… and now you have changed again, you're distant, thoughtful, it seems like you put on an act for those around you, I can tell you're not the way you seem Teanar,'

'Yes, I have realised that you noticed a long time ago that I wasn't quite myself all the time, if I don't have distractions my mind wanders.' She turned her face away from him, 'I cant have children Legolas, and I cant explain how much that hurts, in my human life it wasn't… I'd live to a hundred years if I was lucky, I joked about being the crazy cat lady down the street who all the children would run away from home to because she was so much fun and had such great stories to tell. And then, when I eventually died I'd be missed by everyone and they'd all say that I was like a mother to them all even though I wasn't related to them, but now, I've got eternity to deal with, I'm never going to die, I'm never going to grow old and become the crazy cat lady… I don't want to spend the rest of eternity alone with adopted family instead of real family and friends instead of lovers, Denaria is my sister, in every sense but blood, but its not enough, I want the whole thing elf, husband, children, bloody back garden with a pond in it. And I can't give anyone that, sure, I could get married and dig a hole and fill it with water, but, I cant stop someone from wanting kids, and it would kill me to see someone I loved have to do without, I'm damaged goods, blatantly scarred for life in body and mind.'

'You don't have to be alone, you have me, I would…'

'I'll always have your friendship, I know,' she unwrapped herself from him, 'but what happens when you find the elleth of your dreams, and then want a life of your own, I'm not going to stand in your way, you say you want to see me happy, and that is exactly what I want for you, you've been so good to me that you deserve all that, wife and kids malarkey.' She stood, looking at the men who were mounting, 'I think you're right Legs,' she looked back, a smile back on her face and all trace of the past conversation gone, 'I think setting up a circus will be fun!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I quite like this one, gives me lots of options for the next few chapters, but as always, your opinions are crucial to this story, so let me know!

Thank you

xxx


	19. Dance of War

Next!! Alrightly, please, this is the chapter I have doubts about, let me know, I am very happy to change it if everyone thinks it needs to be changed.

Enjoy

Xandrandra xxx

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dance of War

'Wood elf.' A voice from the shadows called him, 'It has been some time.' Denaria stepped into the light the moon provided,

'Denaira, it is good to see you, is Teanar with you?' his eyes flickered over the shadows around her,

'Nay, her, circus, keeps her busy.' She chuckled,

'I must visit one day soon and see for myself what she teaches, I hear of it from others but have not found the time.' He admitted,

'It, it is Teanar I wished to speak with you about, this is the first opportunity I have found to speak with you. You are a very busy elf,' she sent him a small smile,

'What is wrong? Is she ill or hurt?' he was sure he would have heard of such a thing,

'No, at least, not that she tells me,' the night elf looked sheepish for a few seconds, 'she needs a friend far better than I.'

'You are her sister…'

'nay, wood elf,' she cut him off, 'there are things she will not tell me that she would tell you, has told you, she is changed, again she is changed, it may be my protective instincts and there is nothing wrong, but, she is different, since we left Minis Tirith she is different, I can't explain how. It's like before, when we first met, I feel like I know her, but deep down, I know that I know nothing.'

'Walk with me,' the two set off side by side through the trees, 'the two of you are sisters in every sense but blood, and you've both said it, from the moment you met, sisters…'

'that isn't exactly true, elf, we met in the forest and I mistook her for my dead sister, she looked so similar and her voice, it is similar, some of her mannerisms were the same, the way she stood, her, bluntness, the way she met my eyes, things my sister had done. She was the elder of the two of us, Armanéa, I mean, by about 70 years, I looked up to her, our mother had followed our father when he left for the west and so we were close, she was killed during the attack on our city and the grief nearly consumed me,' she looked into the shadows as they walked, looking for any of her kin who would overhear, 'everyday I would hope that it would have been some horrible night terror and I would eventually be wakened by her and life would continue as it always had, and when Teanar appeared, I saw my sister in her, I, I hoped that the human would disappear and leave my sister, alive and well. But, after arriving at the city, introducing her to the others, spending time with her, I realised that is would never happen, that my sister was gone and that all I had was this doppelganger.' She stopped him, turning to him, tears shining in her eyes, 'I was not kind to her, Prince, I abandoned her, left her in the city to fend for herself, I was angry, she looked so much like her it hurt, I was cruel, I invited her into my world, almost befriended her and threw her away just as fast, I do not understand why she ever forgave me.'

'Because she understands what it is like to loose family,' he smiled softly as they began to walk again,

'aye, and she is the most stubborn person I have ever met, you being the second,' she chuckled, 'she, pestered me, and the troupe until we allowed her to train with us, just to keep her quiet, she could speak the common tongue and almost nothing else, we spoke in our own tongue to spite her, but she listened, began to learn, managed to befriend a few of the younger elves, they taught her, she has a strange way with children, she treats them like adults and they grow before your eyes, slowly she learnt our language and began to learn how to fight, and day by day she earned our respect. She earned my respect, I had expected her to leave, or to take up some odd job around the city, not to, become one of us, I grew to like her, to class her as a friend, we both left our pasts behind us and focused on the present and the future, she helped me accept everything and eventually I called her sister, and I am proud to call her sister. But those first two years, I ruined that trust, that trust that you still hold, I know snippets of her life as a human, glimpses of her deeper and darker thoughts, but she will open no further to me, I do not blame her, I cannot, it is my doing.' She stopped once again and faced him, taking his shoulders, 'she would chose you over me, I know this, you must speak with her, I care for her deeply, but, you are her closest friend, she needs you, something troubles her and I can't bare to think she is hurting, please, elf, Legolas, speak with her, it would ease my mind if you did, even if it were to be that I am wrong.'

'of course, I will speak with her, it has been far too long since we went our separate ways, where is…'

'we are here, this is where she has set up her circus,' she smirked at him gently, 'forgive me for leading you?'

'Thank you is she still here?' a nod, 'rest easy,'

He made his way through the trees, lights slowly appearing, hung in the trees above padded cloths and equipment, a group of young human teens stood around one of the mats, a number of them standing on their hands, eventually the entire group stood on their hands and walked across the mat towards him, clearly not seeing him in the shadows, the leader who seemed most comfortable with the walking was a female, her hair in a braid that was currently being held in her mouth to keep it from under her hands, grey eyes suddenly focused on him and the braid fell from her mouth and tangled in her hands bringing her down into a heap, she rest of the group tripping over her and ending in a heap,

'right, well, I'd say that's a good place to end the lesson, it's getting far to dark now, same time next week you lot, get home safe, don't…'

'walk by yourselves, we know!' a few yelled back to her as they left, a few passing him without noticing,

'what are you doing out here? And without a chaperone?' she asked staying where she had stood,

'I've been meaning to visit for some time, and now seemed as good a time as any. Denaria brought me here,' he told her walking over,

'oh, right, well, what do you think? You should come back tomorrow, if you've the time, see one of the classes, your idea after all!' she threw him a smile, turning and picking up some balls from the floor, beginning to juggle them, effectively keeping her distance from him,

'you have changed,' he said softly,

'everyone says that, I'm just rushed off my feet, that's all, a little tired, short tempered, you know,' she shrugged, continuing to juggle,

'when did you open, a few of the staff have mentioned you?'

'open? Well, about two years ago I guess,' she noted his confusion, 'I sent you an invitation to the grand opening, but you didn't show, then a few more when we had competitions, but I stopped, wasting paper was all I achieved.' She shrugged again, 'I tried to visit you a while back, see if you were alright, you know, a general chat, the elf I spoke to said that you told him you didn't know anyone by the name of Teanar and then he told me that you are a prince and don't associate with women of my class. Treated me like I came from a whore house, half these kids think I'm lying, some tell me to my face, they think I'm one of your swooning admirers and that I've never even met you, that we're not friends.' She threw one of the balls at him, though it missed, dropping the rest to the ground, 'I know I disappeared, then ran off to the night elves and communication was pathetic to say the least but this is one hell of a way to get your own back, I thought you'd forgiven me for that, and now you turn up, like nothings happened!' she turned her back on him and sat on the ground in a huff,

'I didn't know you tried to visit, I haven't even heard that you'd had a grand opening, let alone sent me invitations, you know me, I would have come if I had known, I thought you were still settling in, working your way up, that you'd just started teaching people, I've been busy and haven't spoken to Denaria until tonight, she didn't mention any of this, I sent you a letter last year, but, I thought you were too busy to answer… you know I wouldn't do that, you know me, better than most.' He knelt beside her,

'I didn't tell her I was inviting you, after you didn't show for the opening, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, and she doesn't know that I tried to visit, it was spur of the moment, and I couldn't tell her that I'd been turned away… She's leaving, did she tell you?'

'No, where will she go?'

'They're headed to the West,' he sat beside her, 'she doesn't know I know, she knows I'm not ready, if I'll ever be ready, so she hasn't told me. I overheard the troupe talking one night, they didn't know I was around, they're not sure exactly when they'll leave, but in the next few years, they're leaving me.' Her head fell forward onto her knees,

'She said nothing to me,' he wrapped his arms around her as best he could, 'all this, this is why she thinks you are different, changed she told me, she said you wouldn't tell her anything, that you insisted you were fine, it is our fault and we didn't even know,'

'I'm just being female about everything, I know you both didn't know, I know you wouldn't turn me away, that she wouldn't intentionally hurt me, I just don't want to be alone, and lately it feels like I am, I'm just being emotional.' She shrugged him off and stood, swiping at her eyes quickly as he followed suit,

'then be emotional, have a moment for all I care,' he told her, causing a small chuckle, 'I wouldn't have you any other way than the way you are, and as long as you'll have me, I'll be right here beside you, just tell me what you want of me.'

'your friendship is all I could ever ask of you elf, I deserve nothing more than that.' She mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing him as his own encircled her back, 'I have spent far too much time alone recently, it's made me sad, it's like the life has been sucked out of me, even this place is not as, fun as it used to be.'

'then let me fill your life with people, for a night at least, tomorrow, there is a feast, come.' He stood back from her, hands rising to her face to wipe away the few stray tears she had shed,

'I know of that feast elf, and I am sure, a woman of my class would not be welcome.' She laughed at him, trying to tug his hands away,

'I do not care, I shall take you on my arm and no other,' he lent his forehead against hers, trapping her thumbs under his own to halt her movements, 'and it would be unseemly for me to arrive alone, and thus, I insist you come.' He smirked at her,

'I don't have a dress,'

'I'll arrange for some to be sent to you and adjusted if needed, about midday,'

'I won't know anyone,'

'you'll arrive on my arm, everyone will want to be your friend,' she shook her head at his grin,

'I have lessons tomorrow evening,'

'take a day off; no one will hold it against you,'

'Denaria will be jealous,'

'I'll invite her and the troupe, just so you know someone there,'

'I can't dance,'

'liar.'

'okay, now I'm out of excuses.'

'good, is that a yes?' he attempted puppy dog eyes, making her laugh,

'why the heck not!' she rubbed her nose against his, finally pulling away, a smile on her face, 'but just because a party isn't a party without me.' She smirked, waving a finger at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun set on the next day she found herself stood before the great doors of the Lord of Ithillian's Manor, though palace seemed a better description in her eyes, she sat crossed legged with her arms folded on a stone wall outside them, glaring at the elven guard who stood stern with a guest list in hand, deep green uniform and a hat that reminded her of a leaf, the tip sticking straight up in the air adding another foot to his height, he returned her glare every few minutes.

'Teanar?'

'right here.' She waved as the doors opened and the guests bowed and curtsied gently to the elf, who exited,

'you are looking as beautiful as always,' he bowed to her, taking her hand and laying his lips against her knuckles before pulling her to her feet,

'now don't get sarky with me sweetheart,' she smirked, her eyes flickering over the curious glances they were receiving, 'though you have worryingly good taste in dresses,

The one she had chosen to wear was long, scraping along the floor, tight in the bodice, enhancing her chest, though the skirt opened out as she had twirled in front of her mirror, rising almost to her knees, her shoulders were bare though the sleeves of the dress where open and flowing, the whole dress a rich ochre with a leaf green trim. She noticed as she looked him over that he was dressed to match, tunic and breaches of the same colourings, his tunic extravagantly embroidered, the outfit very similar, if her memory was correct, of the clothes he wore in Lothlorien.

'and why is that so worrying, you look lovely.' He forced her to twirl, her smirk turning into a smile when the dress flowed out,

'I always wanted a dress that did that,' she laughed, 'it's just that where I'm from, to have such good taste in dresses usually meant you were gay,'

'than I am glad I let one of the maids choose them!' he laughed, 'why are you out here, I told you to meet me inside,' she caught the quick wink he sent her,

'well, the guard in the stupid hat wouldn't let me in,' out of the corner of her eye she could see the rest of the guests stare at said hat and the elf wearing it tinge pink,

'I chose that hat.' Legolas' face was blank,

'and it looks stupid,'

'I knew you'd appreciate it.' He grinned, offering her his arm which she took, leading her up to the guard who was now pink in the ears, 'this is my close and personal friend, Teanar, the next time she visits you will not turn her away or I will let her chose your uniform.' He pulled her inside and down a corridor before beginning to laugh,

'I kind of hope he does now, I have some great ideas!' she joined his laughter, 'thank you,'

'my pleasure, come, Denaria has already arrived, I have said nothing, it is your choice to tell her, not mine, my lips are sealed,' he assured her, leading her back into the main corridor and to the dining hall.

After eating with Legolas to her left and Denaria to her right at the main table, over looking the rest of the diners she found herself catching people's eye, some nodded to her, some looked away sharply, some appeared to ignore her or glare at her,

'ah, they're staring at me, I think.'

'I told you everyone would want to be your friend.' He chuckled, leaning in to her so the elf to his left couldn't hear,

'I don't think they all want to be my friend, the females look like they want to kill me,'

'and suffer my displeasure, I think not!' he laughed, in reply she kicked him under the table,

'children,' Denaria laughed from her seat, 'I'm going to greet the others, see you later.' She raised her fist to her heart before leaving and making her way across the floor, the tables being quickly cleared away.

'Teanar?' she found Legolas on his feet, offering his hand to her, 'would you care to dance?'

'as long as you don't mind loosing a few toes in the process, I'd love to.' She stood with a grin and allowed him to lead her to the edge of the floor, doing a discreet wiggle while they were still hidden from the view of most, 'no?' she asked at his questioning look, 'okay, we'll dance your way then!'

She took up her dress in one hand and took his with the other, his hand resting on her back he span her onto the floor, continuing to twirl her around the floor to the applause of the other diners who soon paired up and began to join them, she laughed as he stopped spinning, looking up at his slightly dazed expression before doing her best to push him back into a spin until he laughed and lead her around the floor again with the occasional spin. She eventually took her leave and gained a goblet, finding Denaria at the edge of the room, near some doors that led to the gardens,

'where are the others?' she asked,

'they have left; they do not feel comfortable here…'

'that's fine, I don't blame them, you can leave too, if you wish, you don't need to be here,' she put up a hand at her refusal, 'don't feel obligated to spend time with me, I will follow you one day and we will meet again, you are not leaving tomorrow so don't fret, we have time, I will not force you to spend it here, in a place you dislike, anymore than you would force me to sail.'

'you know?'

'aye, I know, I have known for some time, I over heard, it's alright, I'd prefer to be part of your plans than to never know until the day you leave. Please, enjoy the night, go with them, we can talk tomorrow if you wish.'

'thank you, I am sorry, sister, I did not want to hurt you.'

'I know, I am not angry,'

'where is your elf? I refuse to leave you here alone, he is yours for the night and I shall make sure that is the way it stays.'

'Denaria, don't go getting any silly notions,'

'I am not the one with any type of notion my friend, accept it, you are smitten, and have been for years, you have been pining for the last two! Anyone with eyes can see that, stop denying yourself,' she laughed at her,

'Denaria!' she grabbed her arm and swung her outside, away from the guests, 'he is my friend, nothing more, I will ask for nothing more, I have accepted it, I will not ruin his future by being selfish.' She hissed at her,

'you are being selfish now Teanar, you are as close as any lovers I have ever seen, and I know that it is not just your doing, I have seen him, he has tried to offer himself to you and you always manage to worm your way out, you have tried to distance yourself these past few years, I know you say he was busy but if I was able to corner him I know you are able to, you always know where he is!' she took her hands, 'I don't want to argue with you, but it is clear to me and I'm sure many others that you are meant for him, and he for you, you are happy with him, if he were not such a gentleman and so concerned for your happiness, he would have asked to begin a courtship!'

'is that dating or a marriage proposal?'

'Dating, I assume, it is defiantly not a marriage proposal… and you are trying to distract me!'

'I'm very good at it sister, he deserves better than me, if given the chance I would give him everything I could, but to sentence him to a life without children is not fair on him, he has done so much for this world, he deserves to live happily ever after.'

'have you given him a choice? Does he want children? It is his choice Teanar, he knows about the warg attack, remember? He knows the damage, he brought you back, I know it, and he would not be able to do so if you two were not…'

'stop it, please.' She swiped away tears once again, 'I know, I know, Denaria, it is his choice, I know, you are right, I believe it too, but, I am scared, and I can't explain what of, I am scared of so many things and then, with him, the fear disappears. I have not always been elven, I am not of this world, and I am not of his class…'

'let him choose, he knew you from almost the first moment you arrived in this world, he knows you, truly knows you, you trust him, I am sure there are only a handful of things you could say he doesn't know, he was your elf long before I gave him that title, and I know that he would take you as his if you let him. Stop worrying, stop distracting, stop thinking, he was with you from the start, let him be there until the end, please. I am leaving and I refuse to let this go unsettled, one way or another, lets find him, come on, I shall say nothing, for tonight at least,' she linked their arms, allowing her to compose herself and began to enter the hall again, both spinning at a sound they knew,

'Wargs, get the others, I'll tell those inside, be careful!' Teanar led the way, pulling the doors closed behind her pushing her way through the crowds, ignoring their protests and rude comments,

She located the elf and ran between the dancing couples to reach him, knocking three over in the process, which caught his attention first before she barrelled into him, using his body to stop,

'Wargs, not here yet, but heading this way. Denaria is tracking down the troupe,'

'wargs? Are you sure miss?' Legolas' companion asked her,

'I have a gut feeling.' She sneered at him, feeling the elf take her hand and pull her away, making comments to a guard as they passed, he dragged her though the corridors until they arrived at his rooms where he began to prepare to fight, changing his shirt and attaching his weapons,

'I'll take the guards and join the troupe, stay here and…'

'I'm coming with you elf, I have a major score to settle.' She reached under her skirts and pulled out her knives,

'Teanar,' he gave her a strange look after glancing at the knives, 'that's my point, I want you to stay here, so you don't get hurt again, you'll be distracted,'

'Legolas, you know I will fight, attached to your hip if necessary, but I will fight, my sisters are out there, you will be out there, I am a warrior, let me help you.'

'stay, please,' he took her face in his hands once again, resting their foreheads together, 'please, I can't see you hurt again, not like that, please,'

'I'll be careful, but I can't stay here, you have to understand, all I have in this world will be out there.' She pulled away, steeling her face, but taking his hand, 'come on, they need us,'

They ran through the building in silence, hearing howls outside in the distance, arriving in a courtyard where the guards, minus the silly hats, had gathered, ready for battle, Legolas addressed them and sent them out in groups, beginning to follow the last group,

'Elf,' she stopped him as he began to descend the stairs to the outside, 'look, this is just something I have, want to do, you know how stubborn I am.' He smiled softly at her, making to leave again, but she took his hand to stop him, standing at the foot of the stairs now, 'I have a discussion with Denaria earlier and she told me to basically shut up and listen to myself for once, and that I should give you the choice, not make it for you because of some stupid reason like I always do. Stop distracting!' she muttered to herself, moving her hand from his to rest on his shoulder 'Well, I know it's not a great time, but it's as good as any to give you that choice,' she pulled his head towards her and met his lips with her own, raising herself onto her toes to meet him, smiling and deepening the kiss as one hand cupped her head and the other held her back close to him. She pulled away, his lips following hers, chuckling as he returned her own slightly dazed smile, 'be careful,'

'and you,' he claimed another kiss before they both advanced on the oncoming wargs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wargs had made it into the city, forcing their way past the night elf line and into the city's guards, some breaking past them and rampaging around the city, their orc riders eventually shot from their backs by arrows, the wargs being taken down by knives, bows and swords, though it was an eventual victory, the city was not without casualties, the rooms of the manor filling with wounded, messengers riding to Minis Tirith for aid.

'Denaria! How is everyone?' she jogged over to where she sat on the wall she had sat on the night before, watching the door,

'we are alright, nothing serious, we were lucky, the poison hasn't affected us like the other elves, we must be immune, and it is what is claiming lives now.' She looked up with a smile, 'the rest are spread around the borders with the uninjured guards, I hope this is the last of them and we aren't caught unawares again. Are you alright?' she nodded to her torn appearance,

'yeah, fine, dresses are not ideal battle attire, I've a few scratches and bruises, nothing serious this time, thank whatever.' She chuckled, 'I took your advice by the way,' her smile turning into a grin, 'gave him the choice,'

'Follow me,' her grin faded as her sister's face grew solemn, following her inside, 'word has been sent out, if the worst should happen, I stayed behind for you, I am sorry...'

'he's hurt? Dead?' her feet continued though the rest of her felt numb,

'Nay, not dead, hurt, a wound on his back, deep, but poisoned, he fades fast, we could not find you so I waited, he asked for you.'

They walked through the corridors, seeing the clump of people outside his door, all trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside, Denaria approached them,

'Step aside, we need to pass,' eyes looked to her first, then to her sister, who's face was ashen, her dress torn, her knives still in her hands,

'Does she need a healer?'

'nay, she needs to see him, step aside,' she pulled the knives away from her, guiding her through the door, closing it behind her,

'who is she?'

'Teanar, a fellow walker, please, give them peace, leave this door, you will all know the outcome, whatever it may be.' She tucked the knives into her belt, taking up vigilance in front of the door,

'there is still a chance, he is strong…' a healer laid a hand on her arm,

'you know as well as I that the poison runs too deep, the wound too deep, if there is any hope, it lays with her,'

'with her? She is no healer,'

'nay, but I, and many of our friends, in all lands, believe they are bonded, he once brought her back from the brink of death, I hope she can do the same, ironically it was also a warg attack that nearly took her from us.'

'he has bonded with no one; secrets do not stay secret for long in places like this,'

'the bond was created without either of them knowing, but I am sure it is a bond… and if I am wrong, she deserves these last few moments,' she closed her eyes, leaning back against the door, to find that it was not behind her,

'it's alright,' Teanar told her, 'you can't change history, he lives, he has too, he wouldn't leave me alone in this world, not after everything, not now,' she looked at the healer, 'the bleeding has stopped, it ran black, then red, then slowed and finally stopped,'

'are you alright? What happened?' Denaria took her sister inside the room seating her,

'I sat beside him, and then I noticed the bleeding had stopped so I came to you,'

'you had just sat down?'

'aye,'

'you look pale,' she looked to the healer, 'go, rest, I shall wake you later for food,' she ushered her strangely compliant friend out of the door,

'what did she do? His condition has defiantly improved, though it will still take time...'

'I have a feeling that she did the same as what he did to her,' she smiled, leaving the room

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, there's the button, press it and let me know, chapter 20 will be with you as soon as possible.

xxx


End file.
